Come Dream With Me as I Have Dreamed of You
by salanderjade
Summary: Five year old Peeta Mellark was terrified of storms until his father told him the story of a brave little girl who could quiet the birds with a song. A forgotten old picture gives him a face to go with the name. Eleven years later, he paints her constantly. A chance encounter, a familiar face, and Peeta begins to believe that maybe dreams sometimes do come true.
1. Chapter 1

Once when Peeta Mellark was five, a thunderstorm lit up the night sky in a grand display. The small boy cowered underneath his blankets and watched as white fire cut pathways through the darkness and thunder resounded in a giant's voice. The tree outside thrashed and whipped in the freshening wind. It bumped repeatedly against the window and the writhing limbs made mad patterns dance in the lurid light each time a new fork split the clouds. Peeta could no longer bear the agony and called out for his father.

Pryce Mellark heard the terrified keening of his youngest and came hurrying down the hallway. He paused in the open door and took in the scene before him. Peeta had his face buried in the pillow and his tiny shoulders shook with the force of his crying. The man smiled sympathetically and crossed the room to kneel beside the bed. His hand smoothed back the sweat dampened curls and he murmured quietly until the boy raised his head. "Hush now," he scolded gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's only clouds bumping together, buddy. It's just noise. They can't hurt you."

The round blue eyes stared back disbelieving and Pryce chuckled. Clearly, convincing him wasn't going to be an easy task. Peeta whispered a few words but they were lost in the cacophony of the storm outside. He bent closer and questioned, "What was that, son? Daddy didn't hear you."

Peeta scooted closer to his father. "The monsters are here. They hide until the light scares them then they run around my room. I'm afraid that they'll get me. I don't want to go with them." He pointed to the wall where shadows wriggled and squirmed each time a wavering flash shown through the window. "Can you stay with me?" The little boy pleaded. "They can't get me if you're here."

Pryce shook his head resignedly. "That's a shadow that the tree makes on your wall. There are no monsters." He tucked the quilt about the small form and met the wide-eyed gaze that peered tentatively up at him. "Go back to sleep, son. Everything will be fine in the morning." He stood up and walked quietly to the door when another question made him pause and then smile.

"Will you tell me a story?" the little voice begged. "I'll go to sleep right after. I promise."

Pryce grinned to himself and then relented. He took a seat at the foot of the bed and blew out a breath. "All right, Peeta. One story and then you go to sleep. Deal?" The boy nodded quickly and settled back into his pillows, drawing his blankets up to his chin. His eyes were fixed firmly on his father's face and he listened attentively as the man cleared his throat. "Okay. This is the story of someone who lived right here in District Twelve. A long time ago, things were very different. A mean King who lived in a faraway city ruled over everyone and everything. All the people were very poor and very sad because they didn't have enough food or a good house to live in. The mean King took all that was fine and beautiful and kept it in his city where only he could enjoy it. A young man who lived right here in District Twelve was sad because he and his wife had just had a new baby. She was the most beautiful in all the land. The man was afraid that the mean King would come and take her to his Palace. He didn't want that to happen so he thought long and hard about how to keep her safe.

The man waited until his baby girl got older. She was strong and smart and could do many things. She was still the prettiest girl in the whole world. She could sing so wonderfully that the birds would grow quiet just to listen to her song. When the girl turned five, her father decided that it was time to put his plan into action. They gathered up food, clothes, and blankets and when it got dark, made their way into the woods. They walked for hours and hours. A strong storm rolled through as they walked but it didn't stop the girl. She was determined to help her daddy just as she always had. The thunder boomed and the lightning flickered across the sky just like tonight. The little girl had never seen anything like it. She wanted to cry and hide until the storm went away but she couldn't. Her father needed her and the little girl was determined not to quit. They walked all night and eventually the storm blew itself out. The little girl's daddy was very proud of her. He kissed her and told her that she was the bravest and most beautiful daughter in the world. It made her so happy.

When it got light enough to see, the girl was amazed at their surroundings. Before them was a lake that stretched as far as the eye could see. It was surrounded by flowers and every tree seemed alive with all the birds in the woods. She listened in awe as their songs filled up the air. She ran to the edge of the water and started to sing with them. One by one, the birds fell silent. Her father stood quietly until she finished and then swept her up into a tight hug. He thanked her for the beautiful song. He picked a white blossom that grew close to the water and tucked it into her hair. "A katniss for my Katniss in return for her lovely song," he told her. "You were very brave."

"I wasn't scared, Daddy," she confided. "I know that the noise and lights live in the sky. As long as I'm down here, they won't bother me." Her father smiled and ruffled the dark hair that framed her small face. "Can we stay here forever?" She asked hopefully. Her eyes gleamed like silver in the bright morning light.

"Yes, Katniss," he told her. "This is a special place where you can be happy always. We'll stay here forever and ever." The baker paused for breath and looked down at the enthralled expression on his son's face. "The mean King looked everywhere but never found that enchanted lake. They stayed there forever and the little girl sang to the birds after every storm."

Peeta peered eagerly up at his father, "Are they still there, Papa?" The baker nodded and Peeta smiled blindingly. "If I'm brave like her, will I get to see the enchanted lake and sing with the birds?"

Unwilling to undo all the progress that the story had made, Pryce said, "You must be very brave and not let the storm scare you. It's just noise and lights that live in the sky. As long as you stay down here, it can't hurt you."

Peeta beamed and solemnly vowed, "I will, Daddy. I promise. He snuggled deeper into his blankets and hugged his pillow. "If Katniss can be brave, so can I." He closed his eyes and was asleep in moments. The baker dropped a kiss into the tufts of blonde hair barely visible and quietly left the room.

The next morning, he was surprised to feel a tugging on his apron as he lifted the heavy trays of bread into the oven. Looking down, he met Peeta's earnest gaze. "What is it, Peeta?" He questioned. The little boy held up a wrinkled, faded picture and the surprised man blinked at the image. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in the old picture book. She was the prettiest one. Is that her? Is that Katniss?" Peeta asked hopefully.

Pryce examined the picture and felt a lump in his throat that hadn't been there in years. The likeness of the smiling toddler and her blonde adoring mother made his heart race. The dark hair and silvery eyes had clearly come from her father. Her face was the spitting image of the woman who watched her so tenderly in the background. He felt tears gather and blinked rapidly before they could fall. "Yes, Peeta. That is her." He handed the photo back to the boy and admonished, "You shouldn't be in the picture book. Your mother wouldn't like it."

Peeta smiled slightly and cradled the picture protectively in his small hands. "I'll take care of her. She can stay in my room. I won't touch the book again. I promise." He gazed at the grinning little girl with devoted eyes. "She won't let nothing bother me. "

Pryce was at a loss for what to do. His wife would surely be livid if she saw the picture. He was almost ready to extricate it from the tiny fingers when something stopped him. Maybe it was the pleading in his son's blue eyes. Maybe it was the twinge that he felt when thinking of what might have been had things worked out differently. "Okay, Peeta. You can keep it. Just remember that this is our secret. Don't let anything happen to her." The answering smile lit up the boy's face like a lamp had been turned on inside of him.

"I promise I'll keep her safe. Nothing will happen to her." He declared confidently. Pryce watched as the small figure made his way into the house and shook his head before turning back to the lump on dough on the counter. That boy, he thought fondly. Little did he know that his son would keep his word. The picture stayed safely in his possession for the next eleven years.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A final twist of the brush feathered paint precisely where he wanted it. Peeta stood back and admired the finished portrait as he dropped his brush into the jar of cleaning solution sitting on the nearby desk. His gaze flicked to a faded photograph and his head tilted as he looked from one to the other, checking his work. Finally satisfied, he grinned to himself and began cleaning up his supplies. His mother tolerated his art only because he kept it confined to his bedroom and never left a mess. He placed a protective sheet over the canvas and cleaned the remainder of the paint from his palette. He tucked his sketch pads into a box and slid them underneath his bed. Taking up the ragged picture in gentle hands, he smiled at the image and tucked it reverently into a protective cover and then slipped it into his desk drawer where he kept his charcoals and colored pencils.

Sure that all would pass even his mother's most determined efforts, Peeta exited the room and made his way downstairs to the bakery. He was actually ten minutes early for his scheduled shift. His father smiled a greeting and Peeta flicked an acknowledging wave before pulling one of the aprons hanging by the door over his head. His father nodded to the prep table and Peeta took his place beside Seth as they worked the dough for the evening rush. Peeta carefully shaped and molded the loaves and placed them on the tray. Once full, he diligently moved it to the rack of products ready to be placed in the oven. Seth wrinkled his nose and shook his head as Peeta came back to the table and tossed another ball of dough into the layer of flour in front of him. "Why are you such a suck up?" Seth grunted. "Early for a shift and voluntarily cleaning up afterward. What are you trying to do?"

Peeta shot his brother a pitying glance. "If you weren't so lazy, you'd know that I'm not doing anything special. It makes the time go by faster and keeps Mom off my case. That, idiot, is all I'm worried about."

Seth huffed in annoyance. "There are a million things that I'd rather be doing and a whole list of people I'd rather be spending time with. I look at your ugly face enough." Peeta snorted and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. You know there is a party tonight. By the time we get out of here, it will be too late and I'd be too tired to enjoy myself." Seth pounded the dough in frustration only ceasing at the admonishing look their father sent their way. "I don't know why I'm telling you anything anyway. You never go anywhere or do anything, Peeta. Why are you so set on being a social pariah? You are popular at school and have loads of friends. You could have any girl you wanted. You don't make any attempts at a life outside of this bakery and those sketch books of yours. What gives?"

Peeta shrugged and kept his attention on the repetitive motion of his hands. He carefully folded and kneaded the dough as the pastries took shape under his skilled fingers. He glanced up at his brother's disgruntled expression and sighed. "Look, Seth. I know that you're disappointed in me. I'm sorry. I just have no interest in hanging out and going to those things. The girls who go to those parties don't interest me. I know what I want. I just haven't found it yet."

It was now Seth's turn to make a disparaging noise. "You aren't going to find her between the pages of that sketch pad or hidden under a sheet in your room. Live a little, Peeta. You're only young once." Peeta smirked and shook his head. Seth would never change. His brother was as predictable as the sunrise.

"What's her name?" Peeta whispered softly so that their father couldn't hear. Seth flinched, giving away his true reason for the surly behavior that Peeta was currently enjoying. "I knew it. You have a date. That's why you are so upset. Who is she?"

Seth shrugged and returned softly, "The grocer's daughter, Tansy. I'm supposed to meet her in the square and walk to the party together. It took me a month to get her to agree to go out with me. All of that effort for nothing. There's no way that we'll be done in time. She'll never speak to me again." His disappointed sigh was heartfelt. Peeta couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Go ahead and go. I'll cover for you." He offered. Seth's hopeful blue gaze darted up to meet his. "I'll finish this batch and get the prep work done for the morning shift. You can pay me back by returning the favor tomorrow." Seth nodded gratefully and almost strangled himself as he hurriedly pulled the apron off. Peeta laughed softly and glanced at their father who was watching with them with interest. He nodded and shrugged slightly. Pryce Mellark gave an eye roll of his own. After the excited Seth had rushed out of the kitchen, Pryce took his now absent middle sons position the table and began to quickly form the loaves and muffins as needed. He watched as Peeta expertly mimicked his motions and the two shared a grin. Their hands began moving in unison and the piles before them grew. Peeta coiled the last ribbon into a complicated knot and tossed it onto the greased and flowered tray. A half-second later, his father's last pastry landed with a thud. Peeta smiled as his father clasped his shoulder. "What did you expect? You taught me well. Either that or you're losing your touch. I prefer to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Pryce laughed, "Flattery will always win you points but I'm slowing down. I'm not afraid to admit it." Peeta shook his head and Pryce grinned in response. "Thanks anyway, son. I don't need an ego boost. You surpassed me a long time ago. You should follow your brother's advice for a change. Be young. Go have fun and enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Peeta shrugged noncommittally. "I do enjoy myself, Dad. I don't care about all of that stuff. You know that." Pryce's expression turned serious. Peeta saw it and blew out a breath. "I haven't found what I'm looking for yet. Give me time."

Pryce shook his head sadly. "You're waiting on something that might never happen, Peeta. Don't waste your life on a maybe. Stories don't always have happy endings. Sometimes, you have to take what you can get and make the best of it." He avoided his son's questioning eyes as he cleared away the dough remnants and piles of flour. "I just want you to happy. It's all I've ever wanted for you."

"I am happy. I just don't want to rush into anything." Peeta grabbed a rag from the sink and began wiping down the counter. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He turned away and crossed to the closet to retrieve the broom and dust pan. His father's next words stopped him cold.

"Why do you draw the same thing over and over?" Pryce asked. "Ever since the first time you picked up a pencil, you have drawn the same girl. The older you get, the older she gets. What is the fascination, Peeta? It's been eleven years." Peeta froze and his wide-eyed gaze locked with his father's inquisitive one. "I didn't go snooping through your things if that's what you're thinking. I have looked at your paintings over the years out of curiosity. Your mother wouldn't bother them. You know that she isn't interested. I have to admit that I was. You have a talent that I don't understand. It's always the same girl. The little girl from the picture that you found at age five. I'm just curious as to why you keep recreating her time and time again."

"She's the closest thing that I have to a security blanket. I've always felt better having that picture nearby." Peeta said slowly. "I know that you think it's silly but I stopped worrying about that a long time ago. She makes me feel safe. I can be myself with her. I don't have any secrets from her. I hope to find that kind of closeness with a real person one day. But right now, I'm content with how things are. Does that make sense?" Pryce nodded slowly and Peeta sighed in relief. "I'll finish up down here, Dad. You can go back out front. I'll head up as soon as I'm done."

Watching his father retreat back to the front of the bakery, Peeta quickly swept the floor and put away the extra trays. He set the dough in the fridge for the next morning and wiped the tables down once again. Satisfied that all was as it should be, Peeta climbed the stairs to his room and stood looking at the painting he had finished this morning. He carefully removed the protective sheet and looked closely at the girl he had rendered in such painstaking detail.

The only true photo that he had of her was as a small child. The two braids, the bright smile, the silvery gaze staring into the camera open and unafraid. He had applied to his artistic eye and creative license to keep her chronologically the same age as him. The painting before him depicted a young girl who was on the cusp of womanhood. Her face had slimmed down and become more defined. The two braids had morphed into one long coil that hung carelessly over her shoulder. Her form was slender and boyish. Her clothing was ambiguous but well suited to the woodlands in which she was always depicted. The one unchanging feature was the silver steady gaze.

Peeta smiled involuntarily as he met that stare. She was indomitable. She was the epitome of everything good and pure in the world. She was everything that he wanted in a girlfriend. She was a figment of his imagination and he was clueless as to how to get over her. Love flooded through him as his fingers traced her jawline. There was nobody like her in the world, which meant there was nobody for him. He loved desperately and faithfully. And he loved the girl with the braid. The girl who could charm the birds into silence and quell the storm in the sky.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning found him following a twisting meandering path into the woods. Peeta went out there occasionally to sketch and enjoy the solitude. He had found a secluded meadow that was carpeted in wildflowers. He liked to sit on a rocky outcropping that looked out over emerald green hills and valleys. He often found himself on the banks of the trickling stream that wound its way back and forth amid the trees. At certain points, the canopy thinned and sunlight rippled on the still surface of the water. Those sketches were the ones that he allowed the curious to see. The others like the painting from this morning; those were private.

Today, he followed the usual path to his ledge. He stopped there to consider his options. He turned outward and regarded the cluster of mountains in the distance. He looked down and noticed a worn track that was barely discernible from this distance. He picked out a couple of visual cues and dropped over the side of the outcropping. He eventually reached his goal and gasped as his eyes marked an old trail that he hadn't noticed before now. Peeta decided impulsively to see where it led. He could always double back if the going got too rough.

He kept a steady pace and was soon surrounded by the verdant green of virgin woodlands. To his knowledge, nobody from the district had ever been out this far. Even his friend, Gale Hawthorne who regularly hunted in these woods tended to stay in familiar territory. The valley below was usually fog-shrouded and forlorn. Peeta had to step carefully and watch where he placed his feet as the trail became more hazardous. It was washed out in spots, making the footing unsure. Peeta lifted his gaze and regarded the surrounding woods in awe. He had seldom if ever seen anything so beautiful. The abrupt ending of the path took him by surprise.

The lake opened up unexpectedly. It stretched away to the horizon. He paused and felt his jaw drop as he regarded the peaceful vista. The water lapped gently at the shore. Reeds and low lying shrubs edged out into the water. There were a few lily pads floating on the surface and a number of small insects skated backward and forth. Pale, cream colored blossoms dotted the greenery. Peeta recognized them even though he had never actually laid eyes on them. "Katniss," he breathed out. He turned slowly in a complete circle, taking everything in. It was beautiful. He spotted a cluster of willows a short walk around the lake and decided that it would make the ideal spot to sketch and have his lunch. He ducked back into the trees and followed the shoreline until he entered the willow copse. The slender branches fell gracefully downward and dipped their tips into the water. He found a convenient log and took a seat, letting his eyes wander.

He flipped to an empty page in his sketch book and took out a charcoal pencil. His gaze found an oddly shaped tree surrounded by low hanging shrubs and colorful blooms. His hand began to move almost unconsciously. He noted various details and felt his hand shift to add shading and form to the picture. He slipped into a trancelike state as his hand moved without thought. He lost himself in the motions and almost jumped into the lake when an echoing splash broke his reverie.

He leaped to his feet and looked around hastily. Maybe it was a deer or a limb that had given way and fallen into the water? Peeta made a quick visual sweep of his surroundings. At first, he saw nothing. He shook his head in disgust and bent to lower himself back onto the log. Another splash pulled his attention toward the opposite end of the lake. He caught a glimpse of movement amid the trees and leaped to his feet, eyes tracking for any sign of danger. What he saw froze his breath and made his heart beat trebly faster than before. Shocked silvery eyes bore into startled blue. Her gasp was audible due to the amplifying effects of water even though they were separated by a fair distance.

She wheeled and ran pell-mell into the tree line. Her single braid waving jerkily was the last thing he saw before she disappeared amongst the trees. He sank to his knees, his mind struggling to comprehend what had just happened. She had been standing right in front of him as real as the ground beneath his feet. He didn't know whether to laugh or collapse in shock. He flipped his sketch pad to a picture that mirrored the painting he had finished the day before. The fiery, brave girl stared up at him from the page with the same intense gray eyes that had widened as soon as she noticed his presence. "Katniss," he breathed out again. The smile that curved his lips came unbidden. It just was. He could scarcely believe it but the truth had been staring him in the face less than five minutes ago. What he had been waiting for his whole life was real. Now, he just had to find her.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Once when Peeta Mellark was seven, he fell out of the apple tree in his back yard and broke his arm. His two older brothers had promised to let him tag along with them if he climbed the tree and hung off of the branch that protruded over the pigpen. Halfway up, his feet had slipped and he had tumbled to the ground, managing to bounce off of several limbs and the top railing of the fence on the way. The audible snap when he landed followed by the lancing pain that shot up his arm pulled a hoarse scream from the small boy and even louder cries from the audience of two watching.

Their father heard the commotion and came quickly to see what had happened. Not waiting to hear the mumbled explanations, he sent Dodson running for the apothecary while he scooped up his youngest and rushed into the bakery. He deposited Peeta on the counter and quickly grabbed a wet cloth from the sink. Muttering epithets under his breath, Pryce cleaned off as much of the blood and dirt as he could while consciously avoiding the misshapen limb. Peeta held his arm close by his side, tears streaming silently down his face as he watched his father clean him up. Pryce patted his knee and smiled reassuringly. "Dodge will be back soon with Mr. Crenshaw, buddy. Just hang on." Peeta gritted his teeth and nodded. Pryce looked at him appraisingly. "You're being very brave, Peeta. I would be screaming at the top of my lungs. It's okay to yell if you need to. It hurts."

Peeta stubbornly shook his head. "I don't want to yell, Dad. I can handle it. She's not afraid and neither am I." Pryce's brow furrowed as he watched his son continue to fight back tears. He was obviously in pain but refused to give any indication beyond an occasional low moan whenever his arm was inadvertently jostled. Peeta's blue eyes locked with his father's and Pryce smiled. To his amazement, Peeta actually smiled back.

"Peeta, what did you mean that she's not afraid? Who is she?" Pryce asked quietly. Peeta glanced at his father and then looked to where Seth stood frozen in the doorway. Pryce regarded him curiously and on a hunch looked at his middle son. "Seth, go and watch the front in case we have a customer. It shouldn't be left unattended." Seth dashed through the swinging doors separating the main area from the kitchen. Once he had disappeared from view, Pryce turned back to his youngest. "Okay, I got rid of him now I want to know what you mean. Who is she? What does this person have to do with you?"

Peeta flinched at his father's no nonsense tone. The motion causes a distressed moan to escape his lips. His face reddened and had he been standing, his feet would have shuffled uncomfortably. "Dad, please." Pryce gave him his most stern look and Peeta swallowed audibly before dropping his gaze to the toe of his sneakers. He huffed out a resigned breath and whispered, "Katniss." His father bent his head closer and placed a reassuring hand on his son's knee. Peeta's eyes flicked back up to meet his fathers. "Katniss, Dad. She wasn't afraid. She was brave because she needed to be. That's what I'm going to do." Pryce shook his head, smiling to himself. Katniss again. That name had come up multiple times since the storm two years ago. She usually made an appearance whenever Peeta faced a difficult or trying situation. That name had become a talisman against anything bad for the young boy. Pryce bit back a grin and kept his face smooth as he met the boy's eyes.

"That's fine. Just fine." Pryce folded the cloth until he found a clean square which he then used to wipe the sweat and blood that matted Peeta's hair just over his temple. "You're doing great. Mr. Crenshaw will be here soon. You just rest until he gets here. He'll fix you right up."

A few moments later, the portly apothecary followed a distraught Dodge into the kitchen. Seth peeked in through the swinging doors. "Heard that someone had an accident," the old man's gravelly voice held an undercurrent of amusement. He grinned at the tow headed boy huddled on the counter cradling his arm. "Didn't anybody ever tell you that you're not a bird, boy?" Peeta gave the old man a tentative smile. Mr. Crenshaw set down his beat up leather bag and nudged the baker gently out of the way. "I'm going to take a look at you to see how bad you've messed yourself up. I'll be as gentle as I can but it will probably hurt, son. There's no avoiding that." He unbuttoned the flannel pullover that the boy wore and eased it of his good arm. He nodded to Pryce who grasped Peeta's uninjured arm and held him in a tight grip. "I have to take this off of you so that I can get a closer look at your arm. Try to hold as still as possible."

Peeta nodded and then glanced at his father. Pryce bent closer to his son and whispered softly in his ear. Whatever the man said, the boy smiled slightly and nodded. Pryce met Mr. Crenshaw's curious glance and shrugged. The old man eased the sleeve over the mangled arm and tossed it aside. He ran his hands over the raised and swollen flesh then set back. "It's broken. The good news is that it didn't break the skin. The bad news is that although I can set it, I can't give him anything for the pain. My strongest mixture won't make a dent. He may go into shock as well." He eyed the baker. "My advice is to set the arm. It's the only way that he might retain full usage of his limb." Pryce gulped and looked at his son. Peeta smiled reassuringly and squeezed his father's hand. Pryce nodded his assent and the old man directed him to hold Peeta down while he readied himself to straighten the limb. The two older boys were brought in to secure his feet. Seth was openly crying while Dodge managed to maintain a stoic expression.

Pryce Mellark gently gripped his youngest son's free arm and shoulder. His eyes met the boy's, and he smiled soothingly and then bore down with his full weight. Dodge and Seth grabbed his feet and restrained them. Mr. Crenshaw took hold of the injured arm by both the wrist and elbow. "On three," he intoned. "One. Two. Three." The three Mellarks pushed down as hard as they could. Mr. Crenshaw put a cloth wrapped stick in Peeta's mouth and twisted then jerked the arm. The boy's jaw visibly tightened and a crunch could be heard as his teeth bit completely through the stick. A hoarse gasp escaped him. The apothecary grunted with the effort of pulling the arm back into place. The bone creaked as it grated against the other but settled back into place with a wet snap. He grabbed a board and sterile bandage then swiftly wound it around the arm. He fashioned a sling and slid the board inside the wide triangle. That accomplished, he patted the baker on the shoulder and nodded to the boy.

Pryce looked into his son's blue eyes and smiled gently. "You were very brave. You did well, son. She's so proud of you, Peeta."

The smile that lit his son's face could have rivaled the sun for brilliance. "Katniss," he whispered. Saying that, his eyes rolled back and he slipped away. The baker looked hurriedly at the old man who was adjusting the splint into a more comfortable angle across the boy's chest.

"Pain finally got to him. Surprised that he held out as long as he did," the apothecary declared. "I've seen grown men drop at having a bone set. He's a brave lad."

Pryce smiled and smoothed back the damp curls that fell over his son's forehead. "He is. He's one of the bravest people that I know."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The smell of scorched bread wasn't something that one wished to encounter in a bakery. The urgent voice of his brother penetrated the fog that Peeta had sunk into. He blinked, lifting his head from an intense examination the ball of dough that he was ineffectually kneading, and focused on Seth who was the source of all the noise. His brother was waving a hand in front of his face as he hastily pulled tray after tray from the brick oven. Peeta swore under his breath and raced to help. The bread had turned a brown almost as dark as mahogany. A few edges had shaded almost black but none was burnt beyond repair. Seth shot his brother an irritated look as the pair pulled the last loaves from the fire.

"Way to go, idiot," Seth muttered. "You almost set us back an entire morning's work. Where is your head lately? You've been a space cadet for the last few days."

Peeta blew out an irritated breath and raked a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I don't know what my problem is. I just can't concentrate." A frown creased his forehead as he avoided his brother's searching glance. "Why don't you take off? I'll finish this up and get the prep done for tomorrow. I owe you anyway. You saved my ass."

Seth grinned and gave him a knowing look. "You just want to distract me so that you don't have to answer the question. It won't work little brother. What's with you?" He grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you finally woke up and came out of your shell. Who is she? She has to be spectacular."

Peeta rolled his eyes and flipped a rude gesture which caused Seth to chuckle. "Why does it have to be a girl? Can't a guy just have a bad day? God, you're getting as bad as Gale!" He shoved the last few loaves into the racks and tossed his brother a disgruntled look. "Look, I appreciate all this interest in my social life but I'm not ready to get tied down. I haven't found a girl that makes me want to take that leap. When I do, you and Gale will be the first ones to know. Okay?"

Seth, having heard this same refrain countless times from his younger brother, shook his head, grabbed a cloth, and began to wipe down the countertops. "Something is wrong with you and everybody has noticed, Peeta. You're not concentrating. Your wrestling practices have been shit. You almost burned an oven full of bread. Your best friends haven't seen you in days. You do know that the wrestling championships are this weekend. If you screw that up, Dodge will kill you himself. So, little brother, what gives? If it's not a girl, what the hell is going on? "

Peeta shrugged and went to the sink to grab another wet rag. He started wiping down the other counter, avoiding Seth's questioning gaze. Their father quietly entered the kitchen and watched as the two finished cleaning the kitchen. He silently retrieved a broom and dustpan from the closet and made short work of the floors. Seth went out front to refill the display shelves and get the tables set up for the following day. Pryce watched as Peeta folded up the towel he had been using and launched it into the sink. The downcast expression looked out of place on the boy. "What's wrong, Peeta?" He questioned. "Is there something that you need to talk about? You can tell me, you know."

Peeta glanced at his father and blew out a deep breath. His blue eyes were uncertain and he unconsciously knotted his fingers together. Finally, he seemed to gather himself and turned to Pryce with a stoic expression. "Where did you get the story that you told me when I was five? Was she real?" His eyes searched his father's face almost desperately. "I found that picture in the old albums. I was determined to give her a face. When I found that, I just knew and then you confirmed it. As I got older, I just thought that you were humoring me. I thought that it was a distant cousin or something but it's not, is it? It's really her and you knew her. How, Dad? Who is she really?" He pulled the faded, battered photograph from a pants pocket and handed it to his father. "Who was she?"

Pryce Mellark blinked rapidly to dispel the sudden sheen of tears that clouded his vision. He ran a finger gently over the picture's surface and nodded slowly. "This photo came from your grandmother, Peeta. It was taken shortly before they left the District. The girl, as you've guessed, is Katniss. The woman in the background is her mother, Hyacinth." His fingers traced the blonde woman's face and a sad smile quirked his lips. "When I was your age, Hyacinth Connolly was one of my best friends. We went everywhere together. Maysilee Donner was another girl that we spent time with but I was not as close to her as Hyacinth was. She was reaped along with Haymitch Abernathy during the fiftieth anniversary of the Hunger Games. That was the last year that the Games were held but it was also the worst. They required double the usual number of tributes that year. We had to send two girls and two boys to the Capital. Maysilee, Haymitch and two others went. When Maysilee died, it almost killed Hyacinth. Haymitch won but he was different when he came back. "

Pryce slid the picture back across the table to Peeta. He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Basil Everdeen was Haymitch Abernathy's best friend. When Haymitch returned, Basil went to see him. I don't know what was said but the two walked away from each other and didn't speak a word in public after that day. Basil was the only person who could draw Hyacinth out of her depression. They began to meet. It broke my heart because I loved her." Pryce met his son's gaze squarely. "I wanted to marry her but she could never see me as anything but a friend. During those days, a Merchant girl didn't associate with a boy from the Seam. I didn't care about that. I just wanted her to get better. I wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with me." Pryce felt tears well up once again. He swiped his eyes roughly with one hand. "When her parents found out, they ordered her to cut ties with him. She refused, so they disowned her and turned her out of the house. My mother took her in and gave her a place to stay. She was a witness at their wedding. She watched Katniss as a baby when Hyacinth needed help. You and she played together as toddlers at my mother's house." Pryce grinned at Peeta's disbelieving expression.

His face suddenly became serious and his tone hardened, "What isn't commonly known is that Haymitch Abernathy had been approached by a group that was intent on overthrowing the government of the Capital. They considered the Hunger Games to be barbaric and unjust. Haymitch agreed to help them by setting up safe havens and secure routes for moving soldiers and supplies. He needed others in the District to help. One of those who agreed wholeheartedly was Basil Everdeen. Within a year after the last Games, the Rebels had made significant inroads. They managed to work with an inside group of dissidents to defeat the Capital. President Snow was executed for his crimes. The acting leader, Alma Coin, took over provisionally after Snow's death. She proposed reinstating the Hunger Games using Capital born children to pacify the Districts. She was assassinated in a coup that was opposed to her radical plan. Jessica Paylor was elected by majority to head the temporary government. She did such an outstanding job that she's held the post ever since.

Snow still had supporters that were determined to get revenge. For the next few years, they made several attempts on Paylor's life. None were successful. They then decided to go after the network of support that she had amassed in the Districts. It remained a well-kept secret that Haymitch had helped the Rebels. Somehow, the Capital had information regarding the movements of supplies through the district. Basil Everdeen's name appeared on a few lists but there was no significant proof. It was enough for them to begin watching him. I pleaded with Hyacinth to convince him to walk away for her sake and then for Katniss. The first attempt on his life was a year before the baby was born. Hyacinth came to stay with my mother while Basil attempted to lay low and avoid notice. After Katniss was born, he did stand down for a time. When you were two, another attempt was made and this time Basil was wounded. Haymitch managed to make the official story read as a mining injury. Basil was out of work for a couple of weeks. Haymitch and my mother made sure that Hyacinth and the baby had enough to eat. We finally convinced Basil that he needed to take action to better protect Hyacinth and Katniss. When Katniss turned five, Basil finally made his move.

They had prepared for months and finally the opportunity presented itself. There was a mining explosion. Basil's name was listed among the work crew that had been on shift. He didn't make it out. Hyacinth seemed to shut down. She disappeared from all society. While in reality, the three of them disappeared into the woods; officially, Basil died in the mines and Hyacinth succumbed to depression and eventually died of a broken heart. The girl, with no other family, was placed in the community home. She was sickly and didn't live beyond age five."

Peeta stared at his father in wide-eyed awe. He looked at the picture clutched in his hands. "Are they still out there or were they found? Do you know what happened to them?"

Pryce shook his head, "I haven't heard anything in eleven years, Peeta. It seems unlikely that they would be able to hide out there forever. They haven't been seen or heard from since they left. For all I know, they could be dead."

Even though Peeta had seen proof positive that Katniss at least was still alive, he couldn't bring himself to confess the sighting to his father. There was too much uncertainty. He still ventured a question, "Who would know for sure what had happened to them?"

Pryce frowned in confusion. He eyed Peeta, and then asked a question of his own. "Why so curious, son? What is the sudden interest in ancient history?" Peeta shrugged blue eyes hopeful as they stared pleadingly at his father. Pryce relented, "Haymitch Abernathy. He would know if anyone would." He patted Peeta's hands and then moved toward the front entrance. "I think it would be a waste of your time. He's drunk more often than not. He's not the most sociable person either but if you're determined to follow up with this, he would be your best bet."

"Thanks, Dad!" Peeta exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" He tossed Pryce a huge grin and bounded up the stairs. Pryce couldn't resist smiling. The boy was chasing shadows. He was determined but the Everdeens had disappeared over eleven years ago. Peeta had hung onto his childhood fascination with Katniss far longer than Pryce ever thought possible. When he finally understood that some things just weren't meant to be, it would hurt. The boy's open heart would be dented but not broken. Haymitch Abernathy would be brutal in the telling, but it was necessary. Dreams couldn't last forever. The quicker Peeta learned that lesson, the better.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty. He stared at the door for a full moment trying to work up the nerve to knock. His hand was raised to pound on the door when it opened and he was suddenly face to face with Haymitch Abernathy, Victor of the 50th Hunger Games. His shaggy hair hung limply in his eyes and his undershirt bore the signs of several days wear. Peeta looked at the old man nervously. He opened his mouth but Haymitch barked at him before he could get a word out, "Who are you and what the hell are you doing on my porch?" Peet's mouth opened and closed several times but no sound escaped. Haymitch watched him with growing amusement as the boy's face flushed red. "Well speak up, boy. I don't have all day."

Peeta swallowed noisily. Finally, he forced out, "I wanted to talk to you about something important, sir. My father told me that you would be the only one who could help me."

Haymitch's face broke into a grin. "Your father, huh? Listen, son, if you need a lecture on the facts of life then you're barking up the wrong tree. My only interests are white liquor and what I'm having for dinner. Other than that, my days are pretty much wide open."

Peeta frowned but pulled out the picture that had been his constant companion for the last eleven years. He reluctantly handed it over when the old man reached for it. "I wanted to know about the girl. I need to find her. I think that you can help me."

Haymitch's face was wiped clean of all expression. He glanced at the picture as if it was unimportant. He snorted and handed it back, smirking as Peeta carefully smoothed the edges before returning it to a pocket. "You don't strike me as someone who is interested in a history lesson, kid. The Everdeens are long gone. Dead and buried. Why don't you go find a nice girl your own age to bother? I'm late for my nap."

"Please, Mr. Abernathy. I know that she's not dead. I need to find her and you can help me do that." Peeta pleaded desperately. "I saw her in the woods. She ran away before I could talk to her."

Haymitch's eyes narrowed threateningly, "You saw her where? Does anybody else know what you think you saw?"

Peeta shook his head, "I'd never tell anyone. I know that it's dangerous for her. I just want to talk to her. Get to know her." He began twisting his fingers together agitatedly. "Please, Mr. Abernathy. I really need your help. I have to find her."

Haymitch frowned, "Why is it so important that you find this girl? You don't even know her, boy? Why is this so important?"

"I need to find her because I love her. I have since I was five years old." Peeta burst out. Haymitch's eyebrows rose into his hairline. Peeta felt his cheeks burning but he stubbornly continued. "When I was five, my father told me a story about her. I found this picture and have kept it with me ever since. I've drawn her more times than I can count. She's the only girl for me. I know that." He looked pleadingly at Haymitch. "I know that this sounds crazy but I swear it's the truth. Please, will you help me?"

Haymitch's expression was a strange mixture of confusion and amusement. "Who's your father, kid? How would he know anything about Katniss Everdeen?"

Peeta blew out a deep breath and answered slowly, "Pryce Mellark, the baker, is my father. I think that he knew Katniss' mom. I think they were friends as some point. He's the one who suggested that I talk to you."

Haymitch chuckled, "Pryce Mellark. That explains a lot." He studied the boy with faded, but still sharp blue eyes. Finally, he seemed to reach a decision. "Be here tonight at 2am. Make sure that you aren't followed. I can't make you any promises about the girl. It's not up to me who she sees and who she doesn't. I will take you as far as I can. Maybe you can convince him of this ridiculous story? It will be worth it just to see you try."

Peeta's brow furrowed. "Convince who? Will they take me to Katniss if I convince them that I don't mean her any harm?"

Haymitch grinned. "If he thinks that you intend to hurt the girl, they'll be taking you back to your father in pieces, son. Just make sure that you tell him who you are straight away. It might just get you back home alive." Haymitch chuckled and took a sip out of the half empty bottle he had commandeered. "Then again, it might also get you the biggest ass whipping that you'll ever experience. It depends on what kind of mood he's in."

"Just who are you talking about?" Peeta questioned. "Who are you taking me to see?"

The smile that bloomed on the old man's face almost convinced Peeta to call the whole thing off. His stubborn pride refused and now he was at the mercy of the sadistic old man's changing story and ridiculous sense of humor. Haymitch laughed again at the boy's disgruntled expression. "I'm taking you to see the only person who might convince that girl to give you the time of day. I hope you're convincing, boy. If you aren't then this is going to be a very short trip." He slipped back through his open front door and reminded, "Two am. Don't forget. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Who?" Peeta blurted out once more, clearly frustrated.

"Basil Everdeen, of course." Haymitch announced with a great deal of laughter. "He'll be very interested to hear about your crush on his daughter. Bring some of those pictures that you've drawn of her as well. It might keep him from killing you." The slamming door cut off any further words that Peeta had to say. He stared helplessly at the door as the thoughts rolled incessantly through his mind. The name finally registered and Peeta felt his jaw drop. Basil Everdeen. Katniss' father. Suddenly, he wished he had listened to Seth after all. It would have been a lot less hazardous to his health.

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

When he was nine years old, Peeta painted Katniss Everdeen for the first time. Before then, he had drawn her time and time again. The very first had been during art when he was in the first grade. That portrait was a mélange of swirls and unrelated shapes. As he got older, the drawings became more detailed and elaborate. The art teacher, Mrs. Evangeline, recognized his talent and endeavored to encourage him whenever and however possible. She had given him several small canvases and a small supply of water colors. He carried them home and hid them carefully underneath his bed. After everyone was asleep, he retrieved the canvas and paints and then carefully placed his beloved picture on the desk where he could study it as he painted.

The finished portrait wasn't very impressive. The lines were smudged and the colors muddled but the gray eyes and wide, beaming smile were faithfully duplicated. He had been thrilled with the paints and thanked Mrs. Evangeline profusely. She only smiled and reminded him to practice often. Occasionally, she would bring give him additional canvases and paints or varying types of pencils and inks. He was overjoyed with the gifts. He would stow them in his usual hiding spot and replicate the picture in the new medium during the quiet dark hours. Mrs. Evangeline never asked to see his work. She would examine the pictures and portraits that he did while in class, make requisite comments and pat his shoulder encouragingly. Every now and again, there would be a small package lying on his desk for him to take home. He continued to paint Katniss, using the picture as a template and aging her as he, himself aged.

Most of the paintings were hidden in a forgotten corner of the basement. The only ones that he kept in his room were whatever he was currently working on and the original watercolor copy of the photograph. He thought long and hard before pulling that painting out of his desk and carefully wrapping it up. He didn't know if Haymitch had been serious when he mentioned the drawings but Peeta had decided that the best course was complete honesty. Mr. Everdeen would either accept the picture or hit him with it. He hesitated, his fingers tracing over the wavering, unsteady lines. It was his most favorite painting of her. The others were all conjecture. This was unequivocally her and he was almost loathed to part with it. He had poured every ounce of love and longing that his nine year old heart had been capable of into that picture. Only the chance of seeing her was worth parting with it.

He carefully packed the painting and his picture in a shoulder bag and then made his way quietly down the hallway. He mentally ticked off each creaking, groaning spot as he carefully bypassed them: the board in front of the bathroom, the second step, the eighth step. His hand had just reached for the knob that would let him out into the bakery proper when the sound of a throat being cleared drew him up short. Peeta blew out a breath and turned slowly around. His wide blue eyes met the amused ones of his father. Peeta couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped him. His dad was the best possible scenario. "I was just…uhh" he mumbled. His father grinned and waved him on. Peeta gave him a heartfelt smile and reached again for the door.

Pryce called out softly, "Don't forget about the loose board on the bottom step, son. That one gives you boys away every time." Peeta felt his face flush and nodded gratefully. He let himself quietly out the back door, eased it closed once more, and then made his way toward the large, dark house at the edge of town. His heart thudded in his chest and he paused to wipe suddenly damp palms on his shirt. Katniss Everdeen's father. He felt the nervous butterflies swirling in his stomach again and leaned against a convenient tree to steady his thoughts. He determinedly forced himself to continue on, sternly clamping down on the doubts that threatened to overwhelm him.

He ascended the steps and knocked quietly on the front door. The interior remained dark and silent. Peeta peered anxiously in the window, and then checked his watch to make sure that he had come at the correct time. The luminescent face gave the time as 1:59 a.m. He wasn't late then. He was in fact a little early. His brow furrowed as he examined the still house. He shifted anxiously and muttered an uncouth oath. The old man had played him. He had walked blithely into it, believing without question. He turned to leave and was startled by the voice that emerged from the dark confines of the porch swing.

"Well, boy, you actually showed up." Haymitch observed, as he tipped the flask up and took a deep swallow. "I thought the prospect of meeting the girl's father would put you off. Most punks run like hell to avoid the parents but not you. You came here in the middle of the night and, unless I'm crazy, brought the artwork with you as well." The old man chuckled and took another swig. "You're either an idiot or besotted. Which one is it?"

Peeta felt an angry heat sweeping through him. His hand tightened on the straps of his bag to keep from punching the rude man in his face. He cleared his throat and questioned, "So, he's not coming then. You had me drag my ass out here just for your own amusement, is that it?" He glared into the gloom. "You could have just told me to fuck off. You didn't have to humiliate me." He turned on his heel and stalked off the porch. The burning in his cheeks was offset by the smoldering ache in his belly.

Haymitch called out, "Hold up, boy. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. I figured there was no chance of your showing your face if you thought Basil Everdeen would be here. Most kids your age would have pissed themselves. I never thought in a million years that you would come willingly." He came to the edge of the porch and raked Peeta with an appraising look. "Did you really come to plead your case to a man you don't know for a girl that you've only seen in pictures?"

Peeta nodded stoically. "I told you why. She's the only girl that I've ever wanted. I've known it since I was five years old." He looked down at the paper wrapped bundle in his bag. "I can't explain it. I don't understand it. That doesn't change the fact that the feelings are there and they're real." He shifted uncomfortably and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I bothered you. Please excuse me but I need to get home. It's getting late and I have the morning shift at the bakery tomorrow."

Haymitch drained the decanter and slid it into his pocket. He leaned against the railing and watched the boy trudge dejectedly into the darkness. He muttered softly, "Better that it happened this way. You're living in a dream, boy. Pryce Mellark should have told you that." He gnawed on his bottom lip as the blackness finally swallowed the unhappy form. He glanced back at the porch swing and the figure that remained silently hidden. "You'll have to talk to your girl, Basil. She was careless. The next one might not be so easily gotten rid of."

Basil Everdeen rose silently to his feet and joined Haymitch on the stairs. His gray eyes were somber as they stared into the night. "I'll talk to her but she's headstrong. She has too much of me in her to accept limits, Haymitch. She won't stay in the woods forever. The outside world will intrude no matter what I do." His gaze darted toward town and the path that the crestfallen boy had taken. "Pryce Mellark's son. It figures. You said that he claimed to have a picture of Katniss?"

Haymitch nodded. "I saw it with my own eyes, Basil. It was of her and her mother. Must have been taken when they were staying with Mrs. Mellark." He smirked at the man's disbelieving expression. "The boy claims to have found it in an old album. Pryce told him a story of you and the girl when he was five. The kid took it to heart. He is supposed to be something of an artist. I've heard some talk around town. It's not exactly a useful skill around here."

Basil shook his head. "It seems ridiculous. He loves her because of a story that he was told as a child. He has a picture of her as a two year old and has painted her ever since. It's not possible." He grinned suddenly. "It seems almost as likely as the apothecary's daughter falling in love with a coal miner. Haymitch, they're still looking for me. They would likely use Katniss and Prim to pull me in if given the chance. What can I do? I don't have anything against Peeta Mellark. He seems like a fine boy. I don't want to deny my daughters the chance to have what their mother and I have. But I have to be smart. My past could get my girls killed. I know that but I can't keep them hidden forever. They deserve a chance to have a life and find love."

Haymitch shook his head sadly. "You know how far they would go. They killed everybody close to me, Basil. They've tried to kill you more than once. Paylor's last message said that they have a few good leads. The girls will have to stay where they are safe until the last few are rounded up." He patted the younger man's shoulder. "If it's a choice between breaking that boy's heart and risking the girl's life, then I'll choose her every time. We can't afford to take chances now. We're too close."

Basil smiled sadly and clasped his longtime friend's hand. "Thank you getting word to me. I'll have a talk with Katniss. She's going to have to stick closer to home." He glanced unconsciously toward the now empty path. "Let me know if the boy makes any more trips into the woods. I may have to take a more direct approach to dissuade him if that happens." He sighed regretfully. "Paylor had better keep her promise to keep my family safe. My girls are missing out on so much. It had better be worth it, Haymitch. Tell her I said that. I wish that things could be differently for everybody." He slipped off the porch and lifted a hand. Haymitch nodded and watched as the man seemed to disappear. He moved like a ghost into the ensuing night. The only noise was the wind stirring the leaves.

Haymitch shook his head mournfully and turned his eyes back to the silent township. He cursed the damned Capital. After all this time, they still managed to stifle any hope that raised its head. Haymitch thoughtfully tapped his lips with a negligent finger as he pondered the situation. He couldn't see a solution right now but resolved to find one. He wasn't a Victor by coincidence. Odds had never meant much to Haymitch Abernathy. He had beaten them before. He could do it again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peeta finished up the last few trays and then doffed his apron and hung it on the rack by the door. He picked up his shoulder bag and slung it over his arm. Seth loaded the trays and gave him a half-hearted smile which Peeta returned. He had been uncharacteristically unhappy since his night visit with the surly old drunk. He went through the motions of his usual routines but it was glaringly obvious that his heart wasn't in it. Pryce had attempted to draw him out but Peeta maintained a stubborn silence. His father was too circumspect to question the old man. He continued to give Peeta questioning looks, which only resulted in the boy feeling worse. Peeta longed to be left alone, but wasn't getting his wish. He decided to take matters into his own hands that afternoon. He would go into the woods for some peace and quiet. Maybe then, he would be able to let her go.

Pryce watched as his youngest son walked slowly toward the distant fence. He knew that his son was hurting but not how to help him. The baker blew out a frustrated breath and joined his middle son at the prep table. Seth glanced up and gave him a tight lipped smile. Peeta's mood had seeped into the whole family. Only Maura Mellark seemed unaffected but she tended to ignore her sons and husband anyway. The woman had wanted a daughter badly but was unable to bear any more children after Peeta had been born. She retreated into herself and barely acknowledged her family. When she finally came out of her stupor, she had forsaken the bakery all together. She spent most of her time in town at various clubs and social gatherings. Committees and garden parties filled up Maura Mellark's hours now.

"He'll come around, Dad." Seth stated. "He just needs to work out whatever it is on his own. He'll be okay."

Pryce patted Seth on the back and smiled confidently, "I know that he will. You boys make me proud. You're all three growing up to be fine men." He ran a hand back through his hair. "I just want each of you to be happy. I want you to know that you can always come to me."

Seth grinned, "We know that. We're okay. Don't worry, dad." He pulled the remaining trays out of the fire and inserted the others from the waiting rack. "Peeta will bounce back better than ever. He always does."

Pryce lifted his eyes to the distant fence. He couldn't see the tousled blonde head anymore. He hoped that the boy would find whatever he needed out there. It bothered the baker to see him so disheartened. "I hope you're right, Seth. I hope you're right." Turning his eyes and mind back to the waiting pastries before him, Pryce lost himself in the familiar tasks, hoping that Peeta would be able to do the same.

The worn, rutted path hadn't changed. He still had to watch where he placed his feet and step carefully over the furrowed cuts. The quiet stillness of the woods soothed him. He glanced up occasionally to look at the verdant greenery and plethora of wildflowers that dotted the landscape. Hidden valleys and sheltered nooks invited him to explore but he had a specific goal in mind. He wanted to see the lake. He would sit in the willows and draw her one more time. After that, he had to consider that what he wanted might never happen. He shook his head angrily. Eleven years' worth of hopes and dreams would go for nothing. He knew that he would never be able to love anyone in quite the same way again. Part of his heart would always belong to her.

The lake came into view and Peeta angled toward the willows on the far bank. His gaze swept over the water, consciously picking out the spot where he had seen her. It was empty just now, looking like every other sheltered crevice along the shore line. He lifted a hand to shade his eyes and examined the surface of the water. If her lines were still there, they weren't evident from here. He gave another glum headshake and sank down on his log, dropping his head into his hands. He had half convinced himself that she would be here and he would get to see her again. He should have known better.

Flipping to a fresh sheet in the sketch pad, he quickly roughed a drawing of the distant cove. He raised his head and stared at the trees until he had the forms memorized. His hand moved unconsciously as he outlined the trunks and branches. He smudged the lines with his thumb and then shaded them to reflect the wavering sunlight that filtered through the leaves. When he had the background sufficiently laid down, he closed his eyes and summoned the memory of her deftly handling copious fishing lines. The dark coiled braid, the slender form, and the shining silver eyes. His mouth quirked up as his hand knowledgably moved over the paper; pulling the image from his mind and replicating it faithfully.

"Who are you?" the voice startled him enough that he tumbled off the log and landed flat on his back in the muck. His eyes flew open and darted about as they searched out the person who had spoken. He froze in confusion as he met a curious pair of lightning laced gray eyes which was studying him intently. "I asked you a question," she continued. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

His mouth moved but no sound came forth. His eyes traced over her face, taking in every small detail. Her dark lashes were the exact sable shade as the thick braid that coiled over her shoulder. Her lips were slightly chapped and tinted a pale pink. Her voice was low and smooth, the words coming out round and full instead of the hurried, clipped tones he was used to. She sat easily on her haunches, weight balanced on the balls of her feet. Her hand, clasped on his arm, was strong and calloused. Peeta shook himself out of his stupor and blurted out, "I just came here to be alone. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry."

Her brows raised in astonishment. The corners of her mouth lifted into a grin, which Peeta hesitantly returned. "You're not bothering me. I just wanted to know who you are. This is the second time you've shown up. If I have to share my favorite spot, I at least want a name to go along with the face."

His brain finally caught up with the situation. He felt an unbidden blush set his face on fire. "My name is Peeta Mellark," he bit out. "I work at the bakery in town." He bit his tongue to keep it from running away with him. Her gray eyes bore into him, as if she could read every thought racing through his tumultuous mind. He belatedly extended his hand toward her and had to restrain his traitorous heart when she grasped it.

"Katniss Everdeen," she returned and flashed a tentative smile. "Pleased to meet you." She squeezed his fingers briefly and then dropped his hand as she took a seat beside him on the log. "I've never seen anyone at the lake before, Peeta. What are you getting away from that you needed to come all the way out here?"

Peeta gasped at the sound of her saying his name. It caused his heart to trip against his ribs joyously. He shook his head in annoyance. He made an effort to quell his rioting emotions; otherwise she was going to think him an idiot. "I just followed the old trail. I had no idea that this lake was here." He studied her interested expression, memorizing the lines that furrowed her brow, the narrowing of her eyes, the curve of her mouth as her teeth bit her lower lip. "I've had a bad week. I wanted to get away and sketch. It helps to clear my mind."

Her eyes dropped to the sketch pad lying forgotten in his lap. She pulled it toward her and studied the picture. Her eyes widened as she noted her own features looking back at her. Her eyes swung up to meet his startled blue and his hand reached for the book. She pulled it out of reach and studied it more closely, eyes scanning the shore line as she marked the spot where she had stood previously. "It's beautiful," she said quietly. "You're very talented." He reached for the book once more, but she forestalled him again and turned the page. The next drawing featured the rock ledge and its view of the surrounding mountains. She studied it raptly, maneuvering the book to look at the picture from various angles. "Where is this? It doesn't look familiar to me."

He gestured in the general direction. "It's about two miles that way. It is beautiful. The whole world opens up and it looks like the forest goes on forever. It's my favorite place."

Katniss toyed with her braid as she studied the picture. "If it is your favorite place, why come all the way out here? What were you looking for?"

You came unbidden to his lips but he choked it down. He shrugged instead and reached again to take the book from her. She cracked another grin and scooted further down the log, taking his sketches with her. She flipped through a few more pages, and then stopped abruptly. Her shocked expression told him more than any words exactly what she was seeing. The drawing was intricately detailed. He had taken his time to place each line perfectly. The shading and smudged areas faithfully mimicked the original. She looked in wonder at the image of her as a two year old smiling up from the page with her mother looking on in the background. His throat tightened, making speech difficult. He managed a few choked syllables as her gaze remain fixed on the drawing. Finally, he stopped and sat with flaming cheeks as she continued to stare at the page.

"How did you know? That's me and my mother." She blurted out. "Where did you get this picture?"

He swallowed noisily and reached into his pocket, removing the dilapidated photograph. He handed it to her wordlessly and watched as her eyebrows climbed into her hairline. "That came from my grandmother's picture album," he whispered. "Please don't be afraid. Your mom knew her. She stayed at my grandmother's house with you a long time ago. Your mom and my dad were friends. That's how I got the picture."

She glanced from his pleading expression to the picture clasped in her hand. She shook her head in confusion. "I don't remember. I've never heard my mom mention staying with anyone." She studied the picture more closely. "You said your dad knows my mom?" She questioned. "How?"

Peeta bit his lip and pushed his hands through his hair once again. "They grew up together. They were friends." He attempted to smile but it failed miserably. "He told me that we played together, you and me. I don't remember it. It was a long time ago. I wish that I could."

She gasped suddenly and her eyes widened. He looked around hurriedly in an attempt to figure out what had drawn such a reaction. Finding nothing but the silent woods and still waters of the lake, he looked back at her in confusion. "You're him," she whispered. "I remember now. You're him."

It was Peeta's turn to look confused. He met her astonished gaze, shocked at the recognition that flooded the silvery depths. She smiled broadly, which baffled him further. What in the world was going on? She carefully laid his picture down on the log along with his sketch book. He hesitantly picked up the photograph and slipped it back into his pocket while continuing to watch her. She shrugged out of her jacket and spread it out over the log. She grunted in satisfaction as her fingers found a snap tucked into the lining. She unfastened it, reached inside, and then carefully removed a small item. She looked at it and then back up at him. Her eyes moved slowly over his face. She then gingerly handed it to him, her sheepish smile lighting up her face.

Peeta took it apprehensively and felt the breath freeze in his lungs as realization set in. The picture was as old and faded as the one he carried. This one featured a small dark-haired girl smiling fearlessly into the camera. Her arm was slung carelessly about the shoulders of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who smiled just as broadly. Between them was a partially eaten loaf of his father's cinnamon raisin bread. The two had crumbs dotting their small faces and pieces of bread clutched in their free hands. His eyes flew up to meet hers, and he was startled to see tears glazing the silver depths. "It was you," she repeated. "The boy with the bread. I remember. It was you." Her hand found his cheek and traced the jawline shyly. "It was you."

"Katniss," he warily placed a hand over hers. "Why do you have this picture? What does it mean?"

"It was all I had after we came out here. I remembered that day. I couldn't believe it when my mother gave me this picture. I was around five." She looked at him nervously. Her fingers toyed with his until he intertwined them. "Whenever I got scared, I would look at that picture. It made me feel better." She gestured diffidently toward the sketch book. "Why do you have that one?"

He couldn't stop the smile that bloomed on his face. "I have it for the same reason. I don't remember that day but I've had this picture since I was five. It made me feel better too."

She shook her head in disbelief. "This can't be real. You can't be here. It's a dream."

He laughed softly as she unconsciously echoed his thoughts. "I was just thinking the same thing." He stated quietly. "But you are here and you are real." She smiled as he squeezed her fingers gently. "Will you promise me something?" She nodded, a questioning frown puckering her forehead. "If this is a dream, please don't wake me up. I want to stay right here forever."

A wide, unbound smile blossomed on her face and she echoed. "Don't wake me up either, okay?"

He dropped her hand and opened his arms, feeling giddy as she immediately closed the distance between them. "Stay with me, Katniss." He breathed into her hair.

Her muffled response tripped his heart, "I will, Peeta. Always."

End Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

It is the kind of day that only happens during that brief period when summer fades gently into fall. The leaves have yet to turn and the mornings have just a hint of the coolness to come. The sky is a pale robin's egg blue and dotted with fluffy white cotton candy clouds. Surrounded by this picturesque perfection, two children romp in the late afternoon sun. The home of Beatrice Mellark echoes with the sounds of their revelry.

The girl, dark braids swinging, runs continuously through the garden. Her face is upturned, arms outstretched as she twirls and spins in the heady summer air. The boy is huddled on the edge of a cleared flower beds, attention fixed on the pile of dirt and petals before him. He mixes water into the heap and clumsily mimics the kneading motion that he has seen his father perform over and over again. He adds a few leaves and rocks, pats the mass down flat then leans back to admire his work. He gathers up the muddy mess, plunks it onto a piece of loose bark and totters toward the whirling girl. She stops and watches as he pads toward her, cautiously clutching his grubby offering. He sets it down in front of her-a mucky slimy mass dotted with sticks and flowers and grins proudly as he announces, "Dis for you."

She beams briefly and kneels, plunging her fingers into the mire. A gentle voice interrupts before the girl can sample the "cake" made for her by her pint-sized suitor. "Katniss, you can't eat that. That is mud, sweetie. It's not a real cake. Come here so mama can wash your hands." The girl pauses and then runs to her mother, leaving a heartbroken little boy behind. His grandmother, noticing the quivering lip and reddened eyes, gathers him up and pats his back soothingly. She whispers softly as she wipes away his tears. She leads him into the yard and points out the small clumps of yellow amid the green.

The lingering warmth has coaxed a few late blooms out of hiding. A bright smile soon banishes the tears and it doesn't take long to gather an impressive bouquet. Beatrice Mellark can't stop a quiet chuckle as she watches her youngest grandson rid the yard of every dandelion within reach. Seeing that he is safely occupied, she busies herself with a loaf of cinnamon raisin bread and a tin of cookies. Soon, Peeta has picked every yellow bloom that he can find. He grins at his grandmother, carefully lays his flowers on the table, and helps himself to a cookie. "Wait for Katniss, scamp. You have to share." She scolds. The answering, crumb spotted smile pulls another low laugh from the woman.

Katniss reappears in much the same manner that she had left, running pell-mell across the yard. Once she reaches the table, she snatches the remaining cookie and gobbles it up. Seeing no more on the plate, a disappointed pout blossoms on the little girl's face. "Here," a small voice pipes up. A battered, broken cookie is pushed into her hand and she eats it greedily. She smiles at her tow haired playmate, whose face immediately reddens. He whispers to his grandmother, "I shared."

Beatrice grins and whispers back, "Yes, you did. That was very nice of you."

His blush becomes much more noticeable when Katniss is prompted by her mother to thank him for being so nice. She throws an arm around his shoulders and kisses one flushed cheek. Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Mellark can't hold back their laughter at the look of startled surprise on Peeta's face. Mrs. Mellark takes pity on him and provides a distraction by slicing the bread. Soon, sticky faces and a picture to mark the moment have overshadowed the innocent kiss. But the memory of bread and a sun drenched afternoon lingers.

Later that evening as Beatrice Mellark tucked her drowsy grandson into bed she quietly asked, "Did you have fun playing with Katniss today, Peeta?"

He gave her a sleepy smile and nodded. "I woves her." He murmured before his eyes closed.

Beatrice chuckled softly and tucked the blankets about the small form snuggled into the pillow. "Why am I not surprised?" She commented into the darkened room. "Like father, like son." She kissed his forehead and tiptoed out on silent feet.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

Basil Everdeen waited patiently on the porch for his eldest daughter to appear. He had been tempted to seek her out as the afternoon wore on but decided instead to wait for her to make her way home. The sun has just begun to sink behind the trees when she finally appeared, carrying an impressive string of fish and a bulging bag swinging from her belt. Basil grinned as the girl caught sight of him and lifted her burden a little higher for his examination. "Looks like you had a good day," he commented.

"It was a good day," she returned. Dropping the bag on the edge of the steps, she handed him the fish. "Mom said that she wanted something light for supper. I figured that fish would be the easiest thing. There's some katniss and turnips in the bag. I picked some field greens also. There's enough to make a nice salad."

Basil nodded approvingly then asked, "Did you get a chance to check on the snare lines? I haven't been that way for a few days. There should be a good haul on that southern string. There were plenty of fresh trails out that way." The girl's face tinted pink and she reluctantly shook her head. "Katniss," he said reprovingly. "Catching fish and foraging for greens won't take up a whole afternoon. You had plenty of time to check on the snare lines. Where have you been?"

She shifted her feet and refused to meet his eyes. "I was at the lake. I know I should have checked the traps and been home earlier. It was such a pretty day that I just lost track of time. I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." She gave him a pleading look which usually melted his heart. Basil was well aware that his daughter knew how big of a soft spot he carried for her. She had been his shadow from the moment she learned to walk, following him everywhere and soaking up everything he knew about the woods and survival. He had no doubt that Katniss would be able to take care of herself if she had to. He had raised her to be self-sufficient. Unfortunately, that independence was augmented by a stubborn will and tendency to do exactly what she wanted regardless of his or her mother's wishes.

"Make sure that you check them tomorrow. I would see to it myself but I have to patch the roof. It needs to be taken care of before winter gets here. I don't think that your mama would like snow in her living room." He lifted the fish and gestured toward the house. "Go get some bowls and the filleting knives. If we're going to have these for supper, we need to get them cleaned and cut up." Katniss smiled and hurried toward the front door, shedding her jacket along the way. A folded paper slipped out of her pocket and fell to the floor. She bent to retrieve it but her father's hand was already there. Basil frowned and looked more closely at the white square in his hand. The paper was heavy and stiff. It wasn't a type of paper that he was familiar with. He carefully unfolded it and smoothed the wrinkles so that he could examine it more closely. The drawing was stunning. It clearly depicted the lake in the woods. Basil gasped as he took in the fine lines and shading. Katniss was clearly visible, her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the line in her hand. The picture had been drawn by someone watching her from a distance. He frowned and pinned her with a narrowed gaze. "Where did you get this?" He bit out.

She seemed to shrink before the heat of his glare and shuffled her feet uneasily. "I found it," she offered weakly. "It was at the lake where I store the lines and hooks. I picked it up."

Basil looked disbelievingly at the girl and waved the paper furiously. "Tell me the truth, girl." He stated. "Lying will only dig your hole deeper. This is important. Where did you get the drawing?"

Her eyes widened but amazingly her jaw firmed stubbornly. "I am telling you the truth, Daddy. I got the drawing at the lake. I saw a boy there a few days ago. He startled me. I had never seen anyone there before so I took off. When I went back today, the drawing was there."

Basil regarded her for a moment, tapping the folded paper against his opposing hand. "Was the boy there too?" Katniss didn't answer but her silence was the only answer that Basil needed. He rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose as he mulled the situation over. He eyed his daughter, noting her wringing hands and determined eyes. He sighed and reluctantly asked again, "Please tell me the truth, Katniss. It's very important and could even be dangerous which you very well know."

She bit her bottom lip and studied him closely. Finally, she reluctantly nodded. "He's not dangerous, Dad. He's sweet. I know him." She pulled a faded and battered picture from her pocket and then handed it to her father. She smiled slightly and tapped the edge of the photograph. "That's him. Peeta Mellark. I knew him before we came to the woods. I remember him."

Basil heaved a sigh and studied the picture. Peeta Mellark. He could hear Haymitch Abernathy's sarcastic laughter already. "Katniss, you can't see that boy again. It's too risky." Her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to object but he cut her off. "The reason that we live out here has not changed. There are still people looking for me. They won't hesitate to hurt you to get to me, Katniss. The boy could lead them right to us. I can't take that chance. You can't see him again."

Katniss refused to drop her eyes. She nervously clutched the porch railing but resolutely held her ground. "He would never do anything to hurt me. I know that. I understand why you're worried but I'm old enough to make some decisions on my own. I don't want to stop seeing him. I won't."

Basil gritted his teeth as his earlier statements to Haymitch were proven. The girl would willfully go her own way regardless of what he said. Fear swirled acridly in his gut causing Basil to make a difficult and yet necessary decision. "You're going to have to. If they find out about him, they won't stop until he leads them here." Basil paused and led his daughter to the porch steps. They both sat and looked at each other soberly. "It's not common knowledge. I'm only telling you now because you need to know." He grasped her wrist and gestured toward a small pink scar on the inside of her arm. "It was discovered right after the last Hunger Games that the Capital had went to extraordinary lengths to keep the Districts in line. The Games were their most visible and useful tool for keeping control. They had other more discreet methods for staying in power. The trackers used in the Games to pinpoint Tributes in the Arena were widely known. What isn't known is that those devices were modified and implanted in the general population. All live births were required to be recorded at the Justice building. The trackers were implanted when the officials took DNA samples and filled out paperwork to record the birth.

They hid it under the guise of keeping an accurate census and as a way of making sure the entries in the Reaping Bowl were up to date. In reality, if there was an uprising or hint of unrest in the district, the Capital could activate them and watch the coming and goings around the districts. . It's fairly easy to track normal traffic patterns. Any anomaly was investigated immediately. It became an invaluable tool in weeding out hidden cells that the Rebels had established. When it was discovered, the Rebels quickly tried to develop countermeasures to confuse the sensors but they were unsuccessful. Finally, a doctor from District Thirteen and a Victor from District Three was able to block it completely or send false signals if needed. In our case, the trackers were removed so that we could hide. Peeta still has a tracker, Katniss. If the wrong people find out about him, they can and will use him. I can't take that chance with my family. I won't."

Her shoulders slumped and a haze of tears glazed her eyes. She didn't look up when her father placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I really am sorry." He patted her clumsily and then picked up the fish and carried them into the house. Katniss angrily swiped her tears away and stared out across the yard as she thought about what her father had said. She was still glowering at the trees when a small hand tugged her braid. Snapping out of her reverie, she looked up into the clear, innocent eyes of her sister who was studying her intently.

"Are you mad at Daddy?" Prim asked anxiously. Katniss gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head. "Then are you mad at me?" The ten year old girl's worried expression tugged at Katniss' heart.

"No, little duck," she answered. "I'm not mad at anyone; especially not you. I could never be mad at you." She hugged her little sister tightly. "I'm just sad right now. Don't worry though. I'll be fine."

"Are you sad because you can't see your friend from the lake anymore?" Prim questioned. Katniss raised her eyebrows and huffed out a laugh. She had forgotten that Prim was very good at not being seen unless she wished to. The little girl missed very little that went on in the Everdeen house. It was difficult to believe sometimes that she was only ten.

"Yes, I'm sad. I promised him that I would see him again. I have to let him know what's happened. I won't disappear on him again. I won't." Katniss unconsciously echoed her father's words.

Prim's eyes were amazingly direct for such a small girl. She stared at Katniss unblinkingly for several moments and then questioned, "If you can't see him in the woods anymore, then how will you be able to tell him. Dad will be mad if you go behind his back."

Katniss gnawed on her bottom lip as her mind furiously tried to come up with an alternative. There was only one way that she could see, but it would make her father less happy than a clandestine meeting in the woods. "I'll go to him," she announced. "I can get into town without being seen. He works at the bakery. Dad will probably kill me but I have to let Peeta know." Prim's alarmed expression pulled Katniss up short. "I'll be careful, little duck. I promise that I will. I can't leave him wondering. I made a promise. "

"Katniss, wait." Prim begged. "There has to be a better way. Can't you just leave him a note at the lake? You could get hurt."

"No, I won't have him thinking that I don't care about him. I won't do that." Katniss angrily climbed to her feet, shaking off Prim's grasping hands. "You're not old enough to understand and I can't explain it any better than I already have. I'm going, Prim. You just keep your mouth shut. If you tell Mom or Dad, I'll never forgive you."

Prim bolted forward and caught her sister's hand once more. "Katniss please don't do this. Dad will be furious especially if he finds out that you've went to town alone. If you have to go, at least be smart about it. Dad always goes to his friend's house. It must be safe. Send a message to Mr. Abernathy to have Peeta meet you there. Dad will still be mad but it's better than you going off by yourself. "

Katniss looked at her little sister in amazement. "Prim, that's brilliant. It's the perfect solution." She threw both arms about her little sister and spun her around giddily. "I'll send the message now. We were supposed to meet up tomorrow afternoon. That gives Haymitch plenty of time to tell him." She sat Prim back on her feet and headed for the pens behind the house.

Telephones and radios could be tracked. The Rebels had fallen back on an old method which was ideal for their work in the smaller districts. When Basil Everdeen escaped with his family into the woods, he had adopted a similar system. She gathered up a wafer thin piece of paper, a pen, and a light leather tube. Jotting down a short message in her father's personal code, she rolled up the paper and inserted it into the tube. She carefully removed one of the specially bred pigeons from its cage and affixed the parcel to its leg. Carrying the bird to an open area between the pens and the house, Katniss released it into the ensuing dark. The acknowledgment should arrive by morning. Once she knew that the meeting was set, she would head for town. Katniss smiled as she watched the dot disappear over the horizon. This time tomorrow she would see Peeta again. The girl walked toward the house with a new lightness in her step, humming the Valley Song softly under her breath.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Pryce Mellark couldn't stop the grin that wreathed his face every time his gaze fell on his youngest son. The boy had been in an ebullient mood ever since yesterday. Gone was the distraction and dark cloud that had seemed to follow him around. Today, Peeta was all smiles. His sudden change in mood had a noticeable effect on the bakery. He and Seth traded friendly insults and jibes as they worked on the bread orders. He whistled tunelessly while transforming a birthday cake into a virtual garden of sugar flowers and painted grass. The racks and display cases were immaculately clean and stocked fully. Pryce had no idea what had brought about this sudden shift but knew better than to question it. He was just glad to see his son back to normal. The bell over the front door chimed, pulling him from his reverie.

The appearance of Haymitch Abernathy caused Pryce's eyebrows to rise before he could stop them. It was a rare occurrence to see the old man out and about. He paused and looked around, as if taking in every detail of the bakery. Pryce puts on a welcoming smile and greets him cordially. "Haymitch, it's good to see you. How may I help you today?"

Haymitch flicked an amused glance at him while casually examining the vase of flowers gracing one of the tiny bistro tables set randomly about the shop. "Good to see you too, Pryce. I wanted to pick up some rolls for lunch and have a delivery made later today. Have your boy drop off a few loaves and some pastries. I'm having company later and Hazelle demanded fresh bread. That woman believes that I work for her. She treats me like a hired hand in my own house." He leaned against the counter and offered one of his sardonic smiles. "I should fire her. She keeps pouring out my liquor. It's damned hard to replace it since Ripper's gone. Nobody else has picked up the trade."

Pryce chuckled as he bagged up the rolls, throwing in a few extra for good measure. "I wasn't aware of that but I can see how it would be a problem. If anything changes, I'll be sure to let you know." He handed over the bag and then moved to the order pad. "Did you have any specific request for later? What are you serving? Perhaps we have something that will compliment it?"

Haymitch shrugged and made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Anything will work. Hazelle mentioned something about lamb stew. I really don't care as long as it's hot and I don't have to cook it." Pryce snorted quietly at the man's indifference. Haymitch looked at him expectantly so Pryce perused the rack as he mulled over the choices.

"You're having lamb?" He inquired. Haymitch shrugged noncommittally. Pryce bit back another grin and scribbled on the pad. "Rosemary goes beautifully with lamb. I have very nice herbal bread that has rosemary, thyme, and a hint of basil that should do well. I will send some onion rolls as well. They aren't strong but will also work well with your main dish."

Haymitch raised his eyebrows and flapped his hand negligently. "Whatever you think will be fine. She wants some of that cinnamon raisin bread too. Have your boy bring them by about five." He tossed a handful of coins on the counter and trudged to the door. Pryce lifted a hand in farewell and once he was gone, let out the laugh that he had been holding in. The two boys, having heard their father's mirth, came out of the kitchen with wide grins and inquiring looks. "Peeta, you have a delivery later. Haymitch Abernathy wants this stuff around five. Make sure you take the freshest stock."

Peeta's smile froze at the mention of the old drunk. He took the order form and glanced at it, feeling a nervous swirl in his belly at the idea of going back to that house. Reading the last item on the list, Peeta quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "He doesn't usually go for sweets. What's the occasion?"

Pryce shrugged as he rearranged the front display, rotating the rolls and cupcakes to put the freshest in the front. "He mentioned having company tonight but didn't say who. Hazelle Hawthorne is his housekeeper and she told him what to get." Pryce gave another small snort of laughter. "I don't think Haymitch cares one way or another. Just make sure it's there by five, son." Peeta nodded and slid the order form into his apron pocket. He made it to the kitchen before his father's voice caused him to turn. "By the way, it's good to see you smiling again. Try to keep it that way. Okay?" Peeta grinned and nodded then rushed to help Seth finish up the afternoon prep work. He had just enough time to get finished up, make his delivery, and then head into the woods. He didn't want to keep Katniss waiting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Sweating palms and a swirl of nervous butterflies seemed to be his default setting when it came to knocking on Haymitch Abernathy's door. He shifted the various bags and waited until the old man pulled the door open and leaned offhandedly against the jamb. "Well, hello boy! Fancy seeing you here today. What can I do for you?"

Peeta's confusion showed plainly on his face and he held up the bags by way of explanation. "You asked for this to be dropped off by five, sir. I'm a little early but I didn't think that you would mind." He stepped hesitantly through the door, eying the perplexing man as he stood aside and waved him through. "Where would you like them, Mr. Abernathy?"

Haymitch sniggered and commented, "Listen to that, would you? Mr. Abernathy. I have to give the boy credit for manners, sweetheart. It won't save him but it just might score him a few points before your father kills him. I doubt it but stranger things have happened." Peeta swung around to face the old drunk, annoyance plain on his face. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly the man was prattling on about when a familiar form moved into view.

"Katniss," he breathed. "What are you doing here?" He opened his arms automatically and pulled her tightly against him. "How did you get here? What's going on?" She didn't answer but buried her head into the crook of his neck. Peeta glanced at Haymitch for some type of explanation but the man was absorbed in the contents of his pocket flask and didn't seem inclined to answer questions. He dropped a kiss into the loose tendrils of hair at her temple and let his cheek rest against her, enjoying the brief closeness before he pulled back. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"The girl decided to take it upon herself to undo eleven years of hard work for the sole purpose of talking to you, boy. She tricked me into helping her so my neck is on the block right along with both of yours." Haymitch growled. Two pairs of gray eyes silently clashed until Peeta cleared his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "Anyway, she has been forbidden to consort with you in the woods by her father who is an expert shot just in case you are wondering. She apparently refused to abide by his wishes so here we are."

Peeta gaped at the words and at the disgruntled look Katniss turned on the former Victor. She didn't seem intimidated by him in the slightest judging by the incensed expression on her face. "Why did your father tell you to stay away from me and what are you doing here? Katniss, what's going on?"

Her jaw firmed and she threw another displeased glare at Haymitch. The man's lips quirked up and he gave her a mocking salute with his flask before raising it to his lips. Peeta gently touched her cheek bringing her attention back to him. She exhaled noisily and then whispered, "He's afraid that we might accidentally draw attention to my family. He thinks that you might inadvertently give away where we have been staying for the past eleven years. He told me not to see you again, Peeta. I couldn't just disappear like that after we just found each other again. I had to tell you face to face." She bit her lip and looked upset for an instant before determination flooded her face. "I promised you that I would stay. I intend to keep that promise."

Peeta felt his heart trip in his chest as her words penetrated his fog laden mind. "Katniss, you know that I want to be with you more than anything but not if it puts you in danger. You shouldn't have come here. If it's not safe for you, then you can't risk it. Not even for me. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." She began to protest but he interrupted her, smiling gently. "You know how I feel. That will never change. I've waited this long. I can hang on a little longer. You mean too much to me. I won't have you getting hurt or worse. Not after I've just got you back."

She clasped his hand tightly between both of hers and whispered, "I know that, Peeta. I just wanted to be able to see you. I wanted you to know that I didn't break my promise. You mean too much to me too."

Haymitch cleared his throat and commented dryly, "Well, isn't that touching?" He shuffled over to the dilapidated couch and slumped down. He studied them briefly and took another swig from his flask. He seemed reach a decision because all traces of sarcasm and disdain left his face. "You have no idea what you've walked into, boy. The girl at least has some idea but you're playing with fire. This ain't a place for puppy love. If you do this, you have to be in it for keeps."

Peeta looked down into a pair of gray eyes that he had known since a stormy night eleven years ago. She stood silently, making no effort to sway him one way or the other. Whatever decision he made would be his alone. He heaved a sigh and nodded. She raised a questioning brow, silently asking if he was sure. His answering smile left no doubt as to where his true feelings lay. Watching them, Haymitch hid a smile of his own as he took another sip. Half forgotten memories flickered and the old man regretfully forced them aside. Now wasn't the time. "I'm in." Peeta announced unnecessarily. "As long as she'll be safe, I'm in. By the way, Mr. Abernathy, my name is Peeta and not boy. Just tell me what I need to do."

Haymitch snorted briefly. "Just call me Cupid then, Lover Boy. It will be up to me to make sure that you two get through this with your heads still attached. Your biggest problem will be dealing with her father. The rest will be a cake walk compared to that." Haymitch barked out a laugh at their identical queasy expressions. "Be here tomorrow at the same time. Girl, make sure your father lets you come too. If we can play this right, maybe this thing can finally be settled once and for all." He studied the two youngsters before him and chuckled again. "You two might be the spark that kicks this whole damned thing on its head. Wouldn't that be something?"

Peeta and Katniss exchanged a confused glance. He pulled her closer, reveling in her closeness and warmth. He didn't care how or why she had come back into his life. He just knew he would do anything to keep her there even if it meant striking a deal with Haymitch Abernathy. Yes, even that.

End Part 4

A/N For the purposes of this story, I made Prim two years younger. The Everdeens didn't escape to the woods until Katniss was five years old. I figured that they would have waited at least a year before having another child to make sure that they were safe. Also, I am quite enthralled with the idea of everyone in Panem having a tracker. I took the Reaping sign in from the movie-where they scanned the blood droplets to sigh the kids in-and expanded it. I do think that the Capital would have had the technology to implement this little scenario. It makes for some interesting possibilities…review and let me know what you think. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. I'm blown away. Thank you again. Until next time: Salanderjade


	5. Chapter 5

February, Sixteen years ago

The warmth of the bakery was usually enough to keep the home above it comfortable even in on the coldest winter day. After fourteen hours of near constant labor, Maura Mellark had reached the limits of her endurance with both the temperature and the arduous task of having a baby. She lay amid the tangled, sweaty sheets and closed her eyes wearily. Her husband paced the downstairs hallway and listened for the slightest hint that his daughter had made her entrance into the world. Already the proud parents of two sturdy, healthy boys; his wife was convinced that this time she would be gifted with the daughter that she so desperately craved. If he were completely honest with himself, Pryce prayed for a girl. A daughter would give Maura something to focus her attention on other than the bakery. It would soften her rough edges and hopefully return her to the amiable, friendly girl that he married.

After Hyacinth had made her choice known, he had wrongly opted to find a wife as swiftly as possible. Maura Graham was the middle daughter of the local grocer. She was a pretty, soft-spoken girl whose shy glances first caught his attention and then his regard. A brief courtship of three months led to an impetuous proposal. Her acceptance seemed to shock her as much as it did him. However, both families were overjoyed at the match and so they were married with as much fanfare as District Twelve was capable of. Hyacinth attended the ceremony with his mother and wished them both very happy. Pryce had been unable to conceal the wistfulness in his eyes as he warmly clasped her hands and thanked her for coming. Maura was far from unobservant, quite the opposite in fact. She had managed a congenial smile and echoed Pryce's gratitude, but his unwitting admission had soured the hours old marriage. Pryce had done everything in his power to make his wife content but every effort came up short. And so they continued on for appearance's sake, but behind closed doors both were miserable. The only remaining hope he had was for her to get the one thing she truly wanted, a daughter of her own.

The weak cry wafted downstairs, causing Pryce to take the stairs two at a time. The door opened and out came Mrs. Connolly, the apothecary's wife, bearing a tiny wrapped bundle. The midwife was still focused on the exhausted woman, who had her face buried in her pillow sobbing quietly into its depths. Gladiola Connolly's mouth was drawn into a tight line and her brow creased worriedly as she met him in the door. She placed the tiny body into his outstretched arms and smiled at the look of wonder on his face. Looking into a pair of hazy azure eyes topped with curly tufts of blonde hair, Pryce couldn't hide his delight. He grinned as he cuddled the small form and declared, "She's beautiful. Absolutely perfect." Glady nodded in agreement but silently pulled the swaddling aside. Pryce flushed as he realized his mistake. "He's a handsome boy," Pryce amended. "They always say the third time's the charm. I'll bet he'll be the best one yet."

Glady smiled and tucked the red, wrinkled legs back into the blanket. Making sure that the baby was wrapped up securely, she gestured to the partially closed door. "She won't touch him, Pryce. She wouldn't even look at the little guy. I tried to talk some sense into her but she wouldn't have it. He will need to nurse as soon as possible. I can get you some bottles and a few cans of formula. It will be enough to tide him over. Try to make her see reason. It will be the best for both of them in the long run."

Pryce couldn't quite hide his uneasiness but nodded gratefully at the troubled woman. She patted his shoulder and left murmuring about bottles. Pryce gently rocked the newborn as he considered his options. He knocked on the bedroom door and waited until the midwife bid him to enter before easing the door open. He approached the bed and laid his free hand on his wife's quaking shoulder. "Maura," he whispered. "He's a beautiful baby. He's perfect, sweetheart. Just hold him and you'll see for yourself." He eased the baby into view and waited until her tear reddened eyes rested on the blanket wrapped infant. "Just hold him, Maura. He wants to get to know his mama. He's waited so patiently for you. You don't to disappoint him, do you?"

Her eyes gradually focused on the swaddling and she visibly recoiled, scooting hurriedly across the bed. "Keep that thing away from me," she shrieked. "That's not mine. That wasn't supposed to happen." She sank back into the blankets sobbing furiously. "It was supposed to be a girl. It should have been a girl."

Pryce pulled the wailing baby to him, rubbing the small back comfortingly. He exchanged a glance with the midwife, who sadly shook her head and gathered up the last of the towels and bandages. She gestured for him to follow her. Once outside, she eased the door closed and turned reluctantly to him. "She's in a bad way. Mrs. Connolly is getting some formula and a bottle. Feed him two ounces every couple of hours. He's healthy so he shouldn't have any problems." She smiled at the baby and rubbed a hand gently over the small head. "Don't force her. Let her have her time. She will come around eventually." With the final instructions given, the old woman shuffled out the door leaving a hopeless tangle of emotions behind her.

Hours later, Pryce sat in the old rocking chair and watched an expression of intense concentration on the small face as the baby worked at his dinner. He looked into bottomless, innocent eyes and couldn't bring himself to curse the grief laden woman upstairs. One fist curled around his father's finger, the boy regarded his father intently. Pryce smiled and rubbed the baby's hand softly with his thumb. "We'll be just fine, won't we?" he questioned. "Even if it's just you and me, buddy. You'll know you're loved whether she comes around or not." He drew in a shaky breath and patted the small back. "You are loved, Peeta. Never doubt that."

May Sixteen years ago

Basil Everdeen paced the length and breadth of the house as he waited for some news. He had pleaded with Hyacinth to call her mother after her water broke but she had stubbornly refused. He used every form of persuasion that he could think of, resorting to outright begging when the pains became consistent. She wouldn't budge. He had finally managed to persuade her to let him fetch Beatrice Mellark. The baker's mother was the only person from town that Hyacinth trusted. She was also one of the few that Basil respected. Beatrice Mellark judged by actions and not by circumstance of birth. She stood by Hyacinth when her own parents had turned their backs. He left her tucked under a blanket on their shabby couch and practically sprinted to the woman's house just off the main square. Beatrice was watching her youngest grandson when Basil pounded on the door and blurted out the situation. She had calmly gathered the baby's things and motioned for Basil to lead the way. Once they reached the house, she quietly instructed him to fetch old Sae and then spoke soothingly to the laboring girl. The infant was placed into a sturdy bassinet that stood waiting in the corner.

Five hours later, the women were still closeted in the bedroom. Beatrice came out periodically to check on the baby and reassure Basil that his wife was doing well. She mixed formula and then pressed a bottle into Basil's hands, instructing him to make sure that Peeta finished every drop. Basil eyed the small boy warily and then snuggled him into the crook of an arm as he reclined on the couch. The boy immediately latched onto the bottle and drained it, his blue eyes never leaving Basil's face. Tucking a folded cloth over one shoulder, Basil raised the boy up and gently patted the small back until he burped noisily. Basil chuckled and then shifted the baby into his lap. He bounced him gently on one leg while supporting the tiny head. The boy's bright eyes darted back and forth as if taking in every detail of the room. Basil took a shiny rattle from the bag that Beatrice had brought with her. The baby babbled happily and swatted the gleaming toy. Basil made a game of it, alternately hiding the rattle and then bringing it temptingly close to the small hands. It was immediately grasped and the boy gave a triumphant "gahh" as he tried to put the rattle in his mouth. Basil chuckled, "No you don't." He pulled it free and started the game over. Hearing soft steps and the door opening gently, Basil looked up into Beatrice's amused face.

"Is Peeta keeping you entertained?" She questioned archly. He nodded but didn't speak as his eyes were drawn to the tiny figure cradled in the woman's arms. His eyes widened, tears immediately gathering as he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. She smiled at his dumbfounded expression and folded the blanket back to give him a better view. The dark cap of hair was the first thing he noticed. He laughed softly and raised one hand to gently touch small fingers peeking out from the blanket. "Is Hyacinth okay?" He asked quietly. Beatrice bobbed her head and settled the baby into his free arm; then retrieved her grandson. Basil unwound the blankets and carefully examined every inch of the mewing infant. A brief flash of blue could be seen peeking out as the baby protested the sudden rush of cool air. "She's not happy with her papa," he announced. He clumsily wrapped up the flailing legs and held her closer to his chest. Beatrice laughed and bounced Peeta, who apparently wasn't pleased at not being the center of attention and let out a wail of his own.

"She's healthy and her mama is doing well. Sae should have her cleaned up soon and then you can see her." Beatrice murmured as she bounced the tow headed boy gently. His fussing ceased as she picked up the rattle and slid it into the questing fingers. She raised a brow. "What are you going to call this little one? A pretty girl like that needs a special name."

Basil knotted his brows together thoughtfully and looked at his little girl. Hyacinth and he had discussed several possibilities. They decided on Jasper for a boy but were split on a proper name for a daughter. Hyacinth wanted to follow in her family's tradition of using floral names for girls. Basil had no issues with the practice but they were unable to agree on which one to use. He absently fingered the edge of the blanket as he considered his options. He stared into the tiny face, wishing that inspiration would strike. Sae chose that moment to tell him that she was finished if he wanted to see his wife. He made his way down the hall and quietly entered. Hyacinth smiled tiredly from the nest of pillows, her blonde hair tangled and clumped about her shoulders. He eased onto the edge of the bed and patted her hand. "She's beautiful, Cin. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Hyacinth rubbed her daughter's head and leaned against her husband's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired and sore but so happy. She is beautiful." She gave him a tremulous look. "I wish that my mother could see her. She's so tiny and perfect. It's hard to believe that she's here. I will miss her flailing around in the middle of the night. It felt like she was swimming."

Something about what she said caught his attention. He stared at his daughter as his wife's words ran through his head. Swimming. Water. An aquatic plant with arrow shaped leaves, a blossom with three petals and a purple center. Katniss. He breathed in sharply as the thoughts spun themselves out. He glanced at his wife and grinned, "Katniss is beautiful. Maybe once they know that she's here, they might come to see her. I'm sure Beatrice will take it upon herself to persuade them."

Hyacinth narrowed her eyes and darted a look at her husband's joyous expression. "Katniss?" she asked as she mulled over the name. "A water flower, right?" He nodded and a pleased smile stretched across her features. "I love it." They shared a brief kiss and snuggled together as they watched the baby sleep. A quiet knock interrupted the peaceful scene.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to be going." Beatrice announced. " I must drop Peeta off at the bakery and head home. I'm glad that everything went so well, my dear. You must let me babysit some time. I've never had a little girl in the house. It will be quite a treat."

Basil slid off the bed and crossed the room to take her hand. "I can't thank you enough for helping her today. We're both so grateful for everything that you've done." He gulped noisily and patted her back. "You have treated me like a member of your family. You didn't have to."

Beatrice shot him a scolding look. "Of course I did, Basil. You and Hyacinth are family. I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave them both a warm smile and then turned to leave. "Remember, I want to babysit. Bring her by soon."

"Katniss," Basil blurted out. "Her name is Katniss."

"Well, that is a lovely name for a beautiful girl," Beatrice remarked. She shifted the baby in her arms until he was facing the newborn. She eased him closer and said quietly, "Peeta Mellark meet Katniss Everdeen. I hope that you two will be great friends."

Basil laughed and his gaze darted from the blue eyed boy to his dark haired daughter. "I can't help but have a bad feeling about this. In a few years, I'll have to be mighty particular about who my girl spends time with."

Beatrice chuckled along with him and a speculative smile crossed her face. "I'm sure that you will. Well, I can't say that I would be disappointed if that were to happen. They do make quite a striking couple after all." She then took her leave, taking the boy back to his father along with the news of a new arrival.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Haymitch Abernathy toyed absently with his empty glass as he watched the boy and girl huddled together on the couch. He thought briefly about the bottle of liquor in the kitchen but every time he rose to refill his glass, they caught his attention. He wasn't a man used to the dramatics of young love. He had been forced to let go of so many things when his name was called that long ago day. That simple act had changed everything. He had seen death and felt its fetid breath on his neck. He had watched two kids draw and expel their last breaths. He had tried in vain to wash that blood from his hands but nothing could remove the stains it left on his soul. He had returned home broken and beaten. Watching as the girl he loved died, that had destroyed him. They called him Victor and celebrated his great accomplishment with abandon. He bore it all and silently cursed them for their blind acceptance of the slaughter of innocents. He watched the pair across the room and wondered if he had ever been that pure.

He heard the low groan that signaled someone walking across the porch and moved to the partially open door. There was no tell-tale footsteps, only the give and take of old wood to hint at a rapidly approaching presence. Haymitch sighed inwardly and planted himself in the entrance head off trouble before it burst into his living room. He swung the door open and stepped through it, almost colliding with the solid form of his furious best friend.

"Is she here?" Basil Everdeen snarled. He shouldered past Haymitch in an attempt to enter the house. The slightly older man pivoted with him and continued to block the way. "I asked if my daughter is here. Damn it let me through."

A sardonic smile twisted the former Victor's mouth as he leaned nonchalantly against the door frame. "Hello to you too. What brings you by, Basil? It's been too long, old buddy. We really do need to catch up." With that said Haymitch grasped the beleaguered man's arm and steered him toward the porch swing. Basil attempted to twist free but was instead deposited on the swing and forced to fume silently as he glared at his former cohort. "Want a drink?" Haymitch asked pleasantly. "I have water and tea. I would offer you a real drink but my supply is running low." He examined the empty glass in his hand and spoke thoughtfully. "Maybe I should learn to make my own. It would save me a lot of trouble in the long run."

"It would only help you kill yourself that much sooner," Basil returned sourly. "Your liver wouldn't last a week and you know it." He exhaled slowly and rubbed his hand though his hair. "Is she here, Haymitch? Just answer me that." Haymitch smirked maddeningly and nodded once. Basil drew a relieved breath and glanced toward the door. "Can I see her? We need to get back home."

Haymitch shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible right now. We have things to discuss. I warned you that something like this would happen. Well, the cat is out of the bag and now we have to figure out what to do next." He paused and eyed the man warily. "This might be for the best. Things have gone on too long. It's time to end it, Basil. If we play this right then we just might finally be able to be done with it all."

Basil's confusion was evident as he regarded the other man through narrowed eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? One thing has nothing to do with the other. This is about a girl who has no damned clue what she's getting herself into. Once I get her home, I guarantee that she will never pull this stunt again. She has a crush. That's all well and good but she's going to have to let it go."

Haymitch snorted. "That's rich coming from you. She'll have to let it go. You're kidding yourself if you think it will be that easy." He waved a hand between them. "Did you let it go? Did you walk away when everyone told you that Seam and Merchant don't mix? Hell no you didn't. You and Cin fought tooth and nail to stay together. Do you honestly expect your girl to walk away just because you tell her to? That's the funniest damned thing I've heard all day." He gestured toward the doorway. "Whether or not this is a good idea doesn't mean much now. It's done and you're going to have to deal with it. Go over there and see for yourself. Just look at them."

Basil shot his friend an exasperated look and climbed to his feet. "Just go to the door," Haymitch admonished. Basil rolled his eyes but padded silently to the door and peeked inside. The two were sitting side by side on the couch with their heads almost touching as they looked at something in the boy's lap. Katniss was smiling, her hands making the wide elaborate gestures that she was prone to when excited. Her voice rose and her movements became even more complex as she reached the highpoint of her story. The boy's laughter briefly drowned out his daughter's voice and Basil was startled to hear her join in. She grinned widely and hopped to her feet, pantomiming drawing back a bow. When she rubbed her left arm just below the elbow, Basil chuckled as he recalled her fluent cursing after the string had rebounded, leaving behind a spectacular bruise. She pulled up her sleeve and let the boy examine her arm. His fingers delicately traced over the vivid mark and he then pressed a brief kiss to the affected area. Basil felt his stomach knot at the sight of his daughter smiling softly as she pressed her fingers to the boy's face. The man was torn between the desire to protect his eldest and the need to let her grow up and experience life to the fullest. Troubled, he eased back from the door and returned to the swing. Haymitch watched in sympathetic silence.

"What can I do? Even after all these years, Snow still has supporters in the Capital and elsewhere. They wouldn't hesitate to hurt my girl. If they found out that she is here, nothing would keep them from her. They never accepted my death, Haymitch. They have been waiting for just the right opportunity. It won't return them to power but it will avenge their fall. That's all they want."

Haymitch nodded soberly, "I can't tell you that you're wrong. They will come at the slightest hint of your blood in the water. You have two choices as I see it. One, you can drag the girl back home and make her and yourself miserable. She will disobey you and continue to see the boy. He actually told her to go home and stay there when he found out that she might not be safe. She argued with him. If you put it to him the right way, he will side with you if only to keep her safe. She'll hate you for it but it's something to consider. The only other choice that I see is to move openly. Let them be. Don't try to hide her. Tell them both exactly what they might be facing and let them decide if it's worth the risk." Haymitch paused and raised the glass to his lips. He grunted when he realized that he hadn't made it to the kitchen for a refill yet.

Basil turned it over in his mind and didn't like where his conclusions led him. "You want to use her as bait. You want to pull them in. It's too risky, Haymitch. I won't let her be hurt." His head swung from side to side as the idea took hold. "She wouldn't be safe here and I can't leave Cin and Prim alone in the woods. Find another way. You don't know what it's like to have everything you love threatened. You don't understand."

Haymitch rounded on the distraught man. "You have to be fucking kidding me. You honestly think that I don't know what it's like to have everything you love be taken away in an instant. You can't be serious." He grabbed Basil's collar. "I watched my girl bleed out in front of me knowing that I couldn't help her. I watched her gasp and choke as I held her neck together with my bare hands. I was covered in her blood by the time she died. My hands were soaked in it." His voice shook and his grasp tightened. "My mother and eight year old brother were slaughtered like animals because I told that bastard to fuck off. I found them when I got home. I told you to leave and never come back because I knew he wouldn't hesitate to do it again. I didn't want to see you die, Basil. I didn't want to face Cin with your blood on my hands. Maysilee was enough. I know that she still blames me for her not coming home. Don't you ever tell me that I don't know what it's like. I could write a damned book."

Basil's hands shook as he backed away. "I'm sorry. I know what they did. I didn't think. I'm sorry, Haymitch." He sank back into the swing and dropped his head into his hands. "You must have some sort of plan. Let's hear it."

"You've heard most of it. We get the word out that she's here. We put in a discreet call to Plutarch Heavensbee and try to get Beetee sent here to deal with the boy's tracker. We get a few members of Boggs' squad assigned here. Last I heard he was still the commander of the counterinsurgency forces. He will be able to assign a low key person to stay with Katniss at all times. There should be three squads: one to stay with the girl, another stationed around your house to protect Cin and Prim, and one more to keep an eye out for trouble. We'll have to tell the boy too. If he bails, then you can kill him and take the girl back to the woods. It's risky but anything worthwhile usually is. It's your decision, Basil. Just let me know what you decide."

Basil shook his head sadly, "It's not just my decision. She should be told." He dropped his head again. "What kind of man even considers putting his sixteen year old daughter into a mess like this? I'm just as bad as the bastards we're trying to catch."

Haymitch patted his friend on the back. "No, you're not. If you hadn't stepped up, she would face a Reaping every year. At least she has a chance at something better. That's more than May or Bran had. Your girl will never be in the Games, Basil. She has you to thank for that. You've done nothing wrong." He stood up and shuffled toward the door. "You can talk to her and the boy. Try to keep the explanation simple. We don't want to confuse them. I'll go make my calls and see if we can get the ball rolling." He swung the screen door open and then paused, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Peeta Mellark is a good boy. Try not to rough him up too badly."

Basil laughed quietly, nodded, and Haymitch let the door slam shut behind him. He looked out at the verdant greenery of the mountains. It had been a refuge for over half of his daughter's life. If he chose to follow Haymitch's plan, there would be nowhere to hide. This would be the endgame with Katniss an unsuspecting pawn in the middle. He silently prayed that Hyacinth would forgive him for even considering this. He took one last deep breath and then made his way to the door. Silence greeted him as he stepped inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Katniss pulled away from the tight embrace and stepped out of his encircling arms. She led him to the couch and once seated asked quietly, "I have to know that you're being honest with me, Peeta. What do you want from me?" Her gray eyes were steady on his face and her even tone pointed to the seriousness of her question.

He smiled at her bluntness. She didn't mince words nor hide behind false pretenses. She shot from the hip and expected the same in return. He met her gaze squarely and replied, "I want to be with you, Katniss. I've been looking for you since I was five years old."

She smiled slightly but her gaze remained locked on his face. "It's a beautiful idea. I can't deny that seeing you at the lake and finding out that you're the boy in my picture seems too good to be true. You were the only friend I had for so long. Even after Prim was born, I still kept you with me. Now that we're here, I can't imagine not being with you. I need to know that you feel the same, Peeta. Is this what you want?"

He clasped her hands between both of his and met her eyes unflinchingly. "Let me show you something." He grabbed his shoulder bag and carefully pulled out the wrapped canvas. He handed it to her and gestured for her to open it, then retrieved another object from the bag. She gasped as the paper fell away revealing a wobbly likeness of her and her mother. It was the exact pose that she had seen in his book at the lake. The watercolor portrait was yellowed slightly with age and not as impressive as the pencil drawing. Still, there was something about the painting that drew her in. He handed her the picture that he kept with him always. "I painted that when I was nine," he confided softly. "My art teacher gave me some left over supplies. I was so excited that I raced straight home. That picture took me most of the night. I was so happy when I finished because I had never painted on an actual canvas before. I know that it's not very good but it's my favorite." He traced a finger along the edge of the canvas, bumping her hand along the way. "I brought that for your father. I wanted him to see that I meant it when I said that I've loved you my whole life, Katniss. This is what I've always wanted."

She smiled and dropped her gaze to the painting. "My dad will love this but you don't have to give it away. It means too much to you, Peeta."

"You are more important than a painting, Katniss." Peeta's heart was in his eyes as they swept over her, "I can't believe this is real. The girl of my dreams is standing right in front of me."

She smiled as she moved closer, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. "I'm no dream come true, Peeta. Far from it. But I'm here and I'm real. For as long as you want me, I'm here."

Warmth filled him up and overflowed until he was sure nothing ever could or would feel better than this moment. He smiled and then whispered softly, "It's forever then. I won't settle for anything less."

They sat together, talking quietly as they shared the insignificant details of their lives. She laughed until tears flowed down her face as he described Seth's unfortunate attempts to sneak in past curfew. He stared in wide-eyed disbelief at the massive bruise that marked the tender skin of her inner arm. Who knew that a bow could leave such a spot? Her eyes watched him warmly as he planted a tiny kiss just beyond the welt. She pressed her fingers to his cheek and he leaned into her touch, his gaze never straying from her face. She asked hesitantly to see his sketches and he complied though his stomach tied itself into knots. She flipped silently through the book, her fingers carefully tracing the precisely placed lines. His eyes flicked from the drawings to her face. He was startled at how closely they resembled her. She glanced up and whispered softly, "It's like you could always see me even though we were apart. You just knew."

Peeta smiled and playfully tugged on her braid. "I was a goner the first time I ever laid eyes on you. I couldn't help myself then and certainly not now." He hesitated and then continued, "I only wish that I could hear you sing. I have to know if the birds really do stop to listen." She blushed furiously and slapped his hand. He chuckled, watching as she continued to slowly turn the pages. The slamming door pulled his head around and he gulped as Basil Everdeen stepped inside.

"I need to talk to you both," he stated mildly. "Let's all agree to be honest with each other. Okay?" The two exchanged nervous glances and then nodded jerkily. Basil sighed. "I'll go get Haymitch and then we'll get started." He shot Peeta a stern look and made his way deeper into the house.

Peeta slumped back against the couch and flinched when Katniss rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think he likes me," he remarked jokingly. As humor went, it was a weak attempt.

Katniss shrugged and replied, "I think he does. He hasn't killed you yet."

Peeta sat up abruptly and gave her a horrified look, "You are kidding, aren't you?" Her tentative smile did nothing to ease the panic that surged up at her flippant remark. He groaned and dropped his face into his hands. What had he gotten himself into?

End Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Justice Building wasn't a place to be visited lightly. It was here that people marked the most momentous of events in their lives: the Reaping, marriage, the birth of a child, or the death of a loved one. Nothing was considered fact unless the Capital willed it so. The morning that Hyacinth Connolly became Hyacinth Everdeen was significant for a number of reasons.

Basil had wanted his best friend to stand up with him but Haymitch had declined. He maintained that it was best for everyone if he stayed away. His presence would draw too much attention to an already controversial match. In Twelve, the merchant class and those less fortunate didn't mix beyond standing in the same square during Reaping ceremonies. There might be rumors of the occasional indiscretion but never was the line boldly crossed. That taboo was ignored completely along with the curious stares of the town by Basil Everdeen and Hyacinth Connolly.

It was speculated that the apothecary's daughter was in a family way and that the young man was doing the right thing by the ignorant girl. It was whispered that Mr. Connolly, having no sons to inherit his trade, had charged his girls with finding a suitable husband who would become his apprentice. Conjecture and hearsay burned through the community like wildfire. Some supposition was doused and others fueled when Lachlan Connolly disinherited his middle daughter and turned her from their home. Assumptions were made when Beatrice Mellark stepped forth and took the girl in. Stories were spun in an ever increasing variety as the truth-starved community attempted to make sense of the puzzling events. Through it all, the primary players in the spectacle maintained an impenetrable silence.

The marriage of the ill-fated pair almost didn't take place. The signing of the marriage license required two witnesses to make it legal. Basil and Hyacinth had only one witness the morning of their signing. Beatrice Mellark had already thrown the town into a tizzy by giving the disgraced girl her support and a place to stay. She further flouted convention by accompanying Hyacinth to the Justice Building. Basil had no immediate family. His friends were, for the most part, fellow crew members in the mines or people he traded game for other necessities. They liked and respected him but were unwilling to defy the social mores of the district. Salvation came in the unlikely form of Beatrice's son, Pryce.

The town had long expected the baker's son and the apothecary's daughter to marry. They had been friends since the two were small. It wasn't beyond the realm of possibility for the match to be looked upon favorably by their families. When the expected bride of the future baker essentially set him aside for a coal miner, the town was appalled. When his mother sided with the girl, they were shocked and amazed. When he himself stepped forth as a witness to the nuptials, they were dumbfounded. But none more so than Basil Everdeen.

The two men eyed each other hesitantly as they waited for the official to bring forth the necessary documents. Basil steeled himself and blurted out, "Why are you doing this?"

Pryce grinned wryly at the man's surly tone. "Would you believe because it's the right thing to do? She loves you and you love her. This is what she wants to happen. That's good enough for me."

Basil frowned, eyes narrowed in thought. "But you…" he stuttered. Visibly drawing himself up, he continued, "You wanted to marry her and yet here you are. You would be the sensible choice for her whether it's the right thing or not, Pryce. Why are you helping us?"

"You want me to say that I love her too. Fine, consider it said," Pryce spat angrily. "I watched her become a shadow of herself during the Games. When Maysilee died, I thought that Hyacinth wouldn't be far behind her. Those two were closer than any sisters ever could be. I tried to lift her spirits but every day she slipped further and further away. I couldn't do anything to change that. You could and did." He proudly met the other man's startled gaze. "I just want her to be happy. You make her happy, Basil. Any fool can see that. How could I not do anything in my power to make sure that the smile you put there stays on her face?"

Basil's face sobered and he stared unblinkingly at the other man's stoic face. An unwilling smile twisted his mouth. "I can never repay you for this," he stated. "There's nothing I can offer that would ever be enough."

Pryce laughed easily and clasped the man's shoulder. "Just keep the smile on her face. That's the only repayment that I need. Do that and we're more than even, Basil. Make her happy the way that she deserves to be."

Basil's grin became genuine and he grasped the other's hand in a firm handshake. "That I can do and I will for the rest of my life. I promise you that."

A throat clearing pulled their attention to the official who was giving them a curious look as he announced that they were ready to begin. The two exchanged a final look and then followed the official to where Hyacinth and Beatrice awaited them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The boy was slumped over with his face hidden in his hands as Basil Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy made their way back in from the kitchen. Haymitch carried a tray loaded down with a tea pot, cups, and a loaf of familiar looking bread. The two men paused in the doorway and exchanged curious glances. The girl was patting his shoulder in an encouraging way but the look on her face was pure amusement. Basil grinned as he took in the familiar teasing expression that graced his daughter's face. The girl had a wicked sense of humor that chose the most inappropriate times to assert itself. It was clear to him that the boy had fell victim to one of her escapades. Even though his stomach knotted at the risky plan they were about to embark upon, Basil couldn't help but admire the girl's temerity. Katniss was indomitable. If the boy still held her in a rosy view, those notions wouldn't last long. The girl didn't hide her light under a barrel. Katniss was who she was. She didn't know how to be anything else. Watching her obvious enjoyment of the boy's discomfort, Basil felt oddly reassured that whatever the future brought; his girl would be able to face it on her feet. The boy, on the other hand, looked green at the gills.

He was surprised at the compulsion to come to the boy's aid. He remarked reprovingly, "Katniss don't scare the boy to death with trivial matters when we have more important things to discuss." He almost laughed when the boy visibly tensed at the sound of his voice. So that was the slant that her teasing had taken. Basil was almost tempted to ask him what horror stories the girl had been feeding him. He stowed the questions away for another time and then took one of the chairs facing the pair. Peeta gulped audibly but to the boy's credit, he straightened and squarely met the man's appraising eyes. Basil felt his opinion of Peeta Mellark raise a few points. Haymitch, however, wasn't nearly as charitable in his assessment.

"Boy, if you have to puke your guts out then go ahead and get it over with. We have a lot of stuff to go over and we don't have time for a tender belly." The boy's face flushed scarlet and even Basil looked disapprovingly at his longtime friend. "Don't give me that look," Haymitch retorted. "I need his full attention and like it or not, being afraid for his life will be a distraction. He needs to get over it now. Basil, tell the boy you aren't going to beat him within an inch of his life or kill him anytime soon so that we can get on to more important things." Peeta's face went visibly white while Katniss and Basil both looked at the former Victor in irritation. Apparently, Katniss wasn't the only one with an inappropriate sense of humor.

Basil shook his head in resignation and met the boy's anxious stare. "Take it easy, son. I'm just here to talk regardless of whatever else you might have heard. Haymitch has a point even if he is being an ass. You have nothing to worry about," he said kindly. A small niggle prompted him to push the boy's buttons just a little bit himself. "Yet," he added gleefully. Katniss bit her lip to curb a smile but Basil was more interested in Peeta's reaction. He sat up straighter, eyes darting to take in the others, and then settling on Basil.

"I'm not worried, sir. I haven't done anything wrong." Peeta stated evenly. His nerves visibly settled as he faced Basil Everdeen impenitent. "I didn't ask Katniss to come here. I even told her to go home once it became clear that it might be dangerous for her. I hope that you believe me. I would never do or say anything that would cause Katniss harm."

Basil's eyes took in his daughter's proud expression as she glanced warmly at the boy. Haymitch snorted in amusement. Basil had to take care not to smile himself at the boldness evident in the boy's expression. He clearly had a backbone and wouldn't hesitate to defend himself if need be. Basil was glad to see it. The situation they were faced with would eat a timid person alive and grind them to dust. It was reassuring to see a hint of fire in the blue gaze locked with his. "What you have or haven't done isn't the issue, Peeta. It's the unintended consequences that we have to discuss. How much have you been told about what we're dealing with?"

Peeta gnawed on his lower lip and appeared to be thinking furiously. "I don't think that I know the whole story but I've been told enough to fit most of the pieces together. " Basil raised a skeptical brow and the boy's mouth edged into a grin. "My father told me of your involvement with certain activities during the Rebellion. Katniss and Haymitch have hinted that you are concerned about people finding out your whereabouts and that of your family. I'm guessing that there are still people looking for any sign that you didn't actually die eleven years ago. You think that if they find out who Katniss is, then they will fill in the rest of the blanks and come after you." Peeta laughed softly at Basil's dumbfounded expression. "Like I said, I've managed to work most of this out but I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what I'm missing. I won't put Katniss in danger."

Basil exchanged an incredulous look with Haymitch, who shrugged and helped himself to a slice of the sweet bread laid out on the tray. He turned back to the boy and found Peeta's eyes still locked determinedly on him. "Your father told you about my past, did he? Well, that will save us some time." Basil sighed and then leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "It was the only choice at the time. It had gotten to the point that I was being monitored constantly. They wanted me but were trying to hook a bigger fish." He gestured to the silently observing Victor beside them. "Haymitch was who they were really after. He had managed to keep his activities concealed. The rest of us knew details about our operations but Haymitch had knowledge of every pathway and safe house in the district. Those resources were the foundation of keeping Paylor in power. It's still important but her initiatives have made up some ground. It's amazing how a steady food supply, a stable economy, and an ensuing peace can make a leader more attractive. There are still some who would like a return to the old ways. They think if they can eliminate Paylor's support system in the districts then the door will be open enough for them to sneak back in."

Haymitch chimed in, "If they can clean us out, then they will be free to put their own people in place. Subdue the districts and you have a clear field to take out the Capital. It can't survive on its own. Things are much better now than they were under Snow but the Capital is still a parasite living off the district's lifeblood. Paylor taking steps to share resources have made her palatable to the rest of Panem. If that practice were to stop, the willingness to accept the Capital's rule will disappear. It will be the Rebellion in reverse. People want stability and they will follow whoever promises it. If they get rid of her support and then take away the sense that she is the best choice to keep everything on an even keel, they can take over. If that happens, we will all suffer the consequences."

Peeta's brow furrowed as he considered what he was hearing. "I understand that. What I don't get is how allowing Katniss to see me will lead to this happening. Her name doesn't have to come up. If I see her in the woods, then nobody even has to know. It's not forbidden for people to go out there, not like it was in the old days. The fence is only to keep the wildlife out of town. My friend Gale hunts out there regularly. Sae sends her granddaughter to the Meadow to glean. I've been going out there since I was nine. It's never been a problem before. Why is it now?"

Katniss provided the answer. She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the pale pink scar just above the mottled bruise he had examined earlier. "This comes from my tracker being taken out when I was five, Peeta. My father, mother, and I all had to have them removed so that we could stay hidden in the woods. Everybody born in the district has one, even you." Peeta's brows climbed into his hairline. Katniss glanced at her father and Haymitch, who nodded encouragingly. "The people who were left after Snow was taken out know about the trackers and how to activate them. If the wrong person noticed you acting any differently and my name came up, then they could turn yours on. They would map out your patterns and be able to retrace your steps. You could lead them to the lake and straight to me and my family. "

Peeta gulped and rubbed his arm unconsciously. "Can't we do something similar to me? Can't I just have it taken out so that they won't be able to monitor me?"

Haymitch shook his head. "It's not that easy, boy. The tracker is designed to not be easily removable. If you could just cut it out, we would have done it years ago. It took the Rebels years to come up with a safe method to get them out. It took just as long to figure out how to override them. We could arrange for your tracker to be removed but you would have to disappear. The current regime still uses them for census purposes. The Capital uses a modified chip even today. Live births are still required to be registered with the Justice Building. They still take a blood sample from each baby. These days, it's used more for genetic testing and as an ID tag. The tracking option has been taken out of the new chips. Beetee, a former Victor from District Three, was the designer. He had the same function in Three that I had in Twelve. We made sure that Paylor understood the necessity of negating the tracking features. It would be too similar to what Snow and his cronies did for years. There wouldn't have been a viable change if we stuck to the same methods." Haymitch was clearly warming to his subject. Basil nudged him and the man rolled his eyes but came to the point he had been dancing around. "I've sent for Beetee to come here. Once here, he will replace your chip with the modified one. It will still show up but Snow's people won't be able to follow you unless they physically have someone dog your steps or somehow manage to get a tracer on you."

Basil took over. "We've also decided that it's time to stop hiding. Snow's allies have plagued Paylor for a long time. She is just as anxious as we are to finally close this chapter and move on. We've slowly eliminated most of them over the years but a few have managed to elude our efforts. We think that with the right motivation, they can be persuaded to reveal themselves. That's where you and Katniss come in. We want you two to be openly seen around town and in the District. Let it be known who Katniss is. They are aware that I had a daughter. It should draw them like flies to honey. When they show up, we will be waiting. It can all be over. We won't have to hide anymore."

Peeta processed what they had told him and Basil could see immediately when the boy realized what they weren't saying. His blue eyes darted to Katniss and ignited in a storm of confusion and worry. He looked accusingly at both Haymitch and Basil and furiously bit out, "But that will put her directly in the line of fire. She will have a target on her back, won't she? They won't be content with just watching us to see where we go. They can take her and force her to bring them to you or hurt her to draw you in. Hell no! That's not an option. There has to be another way." He pinned Basil with an incensed glare. "Why can't you come out into the open and leave her out of it? It shouldn't be her."

Basil's eyes widened at his vehemence. Haymitch however took it upon himself to reassure the boy. "Relax, son." He ordered. "We've already thought of that. Don't think that we would leave the girl unprotected. I've already made some calls and arrangements to keep both of you safe. We just want you to be completely aware of what you could be facing. If you agree, Paylor is sending in some of her best troops to assist. Katniss will have her own guard that will stay with her at all times. There will be a group to look after her mother and little sister. The last group will keep Basil here out of trouble and will look for any signs that they've taken the bait. If there is, that group will move in and take them down. Is that good enough for you, boy?"

Peeta's shoulders visibly relaxed and he moderated his tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to panic. I'm just worried about Katniss. I won't let her be hurt." He mirrored Basil's posture by leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "How soon can the troops be here? Where is she going to stay if we're going to be so blatant? She can't go back home. That defeats the purpose of keeping her mother and sister hidden."

Basil and Haymitch exchanged another glance. They hadn't thought of that. Haymitch commented, "She can't stay here, Basil. I'm a drunken recluse who is only tolerated because I don't make a nuisance of myself. Hazelle has her own family to go home to. She can't stay at my house and chaperone for the girl. It would cause more than a few eyebrows to rise if Katniss were to stay here unattended. You know it's true as well as I do."

Basil glared in frustrated understanding. "Well, where the hell is she going to stay then? The boy is right. She can't come home if we're going forward with this stupid plan. If not with you, where will she be safe?"

The two were clearly on the cusp of quite an argument when Peeta involuntary butted in. He cleared his throat and felt his cheeks flame as the words left his mouth. "She can stay with me." Katniss gasped audibly and her father's face turned momentarily murderous before he schooled his features. Haymitch merely looked from one to the other and laughed maniacally. Peeta hastily amended, "I mean that she can stay with my family. My brother Dodson just got married to Delly Cartwright. They moved into my grandmother's old house. It's close to the bakery and the center of town. Dodge teaches during the day and Delly helps her father in the shop occasionally if needed. Otherwise, she stays at home. Katniss would be safe there. She would be comfortable. Dodge would help out if I asked him. My father and other brother can help too."

Basil's face softened and he looked to Katniss questioningly. Her face was the color of an over-ripened tomato but her gaze was steady and considering. She watched Peeta carefully. He no longer looked sick but was instead waiting expectantly for them to shoot his suggestion down. Basil wracked his brain but couldn't come up with a more suitable alternative. He could find an empty residence and have Katniss stay with him. It would be an oddity, however, and would no doubt draw prying eyes. Basil needed to remain in the background. Otherwise, the boy was correct in his assertion that there was no need to involve Katniss. He had to stay an unknown entity. Katniss finally met her father's gaze and nodded once shortly. Basil let out a long breath and then reluctantly agreed, "That will work. You'll need to talk with them today, Peeta. Go now and take Katniss with you. Haymitch will make the calls to finalize the plans." He rose slowly to his feet and looked momentarily uncomfortable. "I will go explain the situation to Hyacinth and Prim. I'll get your stuff together and bring it back here, Katniss. Your knives and bow will be included in the pack. Make sure that you stay armed at all times even if Peeta is with you."

The girl flung herself into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. "I'll be careful, Daddy. I promise. Tell Prim that I'll see her soon." She stepped back and gestured Peeta forward. He shot her a furious glance which brought forth an amused snort. "He's letting me go with you, Peeta. Do you honestly think he's going to kill you now?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Katniss." He grated out. He moved toward Basil determinedly and stuck out his hand. "We'll go and speak with my father now, sir. Dodge will take us a little more seriously then. I'll stay close to her until Paylor's guard gets here. Thank you for trusting me. I promise you won't regret it."

Basil's lips twitched but he suppressed the smile that threatened. "You're welcome, boy. Just don't let me down. I want her back in the same condition I left her in." His raised a brow and gave him a pointed look to further emphasize his meaning. "If not, then you and I will need to have another talk."

Peeta also bit back a smile at the not so veiled threat. "I understand, sir. Trust me; I don't want to have that conversation. She will be." Katniss looked at them in confusion. "Let's go, Katniss." Basil chuckled as her questions about what her father meant floated back along with the boy's reply, "I'll tell you later." The two left via the front door and could be seen walking slowly down the path toward town. She was still speaking animatedly and he finally bent to whisper in her ear. The outraged glare she turned on the house was proof that she had finally received her explanation and didn't like it one bit. The boy laughed at her offended expression and clasped her hand, gently forcing her to continue walking. Basil watched until they disappeared from view and then turned his attention to Haymitch.

"He would have done well in the Rebellion," Basil commented. "He certainly threw a ringer in with that question about where she would be staying. What else have we overlooked?" Haymitch shrugged noncommittally. Basil rolled his shoulders and rubbed a hand tiredly over his eyes. "Don't tell him but I'm glad that it was he who found her. I don't know how it's possible but that boy really does love her. He won't let anything happen to her if he can prevent it." He looked thoughtfully out the window for a moment and then asked quietly, "Do you think that some people are just meant to be together? You and Maysilee found each other despite the district's views. Hyacinth and I were able to get married in spite of enormous obstacles. Katniss and Peeta have been separated for most of their lives and yet they have a connection. Anybody seeing them together couldn't deny that it exists. My biggest concern isn't that the boy will hurt her or even that Snow's people will find her. It's that she will have to pay a price for loving so deeply. Maysilee died. Hyacinth lost her family and then her home by following me into the woods. What will this cost Katniss? What will they cost Peeta? I'm afraid for both of them, Haymitch."

Haymitch gave him a smile that lacked its usual sarcastic edge. If fact, Basil hadn't seen his friend smile like that since before going to the Games. "There's always a risk when you let someone else into your life and heart, Basil. She will have to learn that lesson just like everyone else. I think that whatever the price turns out to be, she will be more than willing to pay it. So will the boy. I don't buy into your theory that some people are meant to be. That's fairy tale nonsense. I think that some people are just more suited than others. Most people go through life not knowing the difference and yet they are still happy. Those who find someone that understands them know their flaws and fears, and loves them in spite of it are the lucky ones. You know what I mean. I think those two have stumbled onto something very special. They deserve the chance to find that out for themselves."

Basil smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder. "I couldn't agree more, my friend. They do deserve that." He headed for the back door which would allow him to slip unheeded into the woods. "I'll be back before dark with her stuff. Try and get Paylor to send out the troops in a hovercraft. The sooner this is over; the better that I will feel." He eased the door closed, leaving Haymitch looking pensively after him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pryce Mellark looked up as the bell over the front door chimed. He smiled as Peeta walked determinedly into the bakery. The smile froze and slid precariously off his face as he noted the dark haired girl bringing up the rear. He didn't have to be told who she was. Her face was a dead giveaway. She was the mirror image of her mother at that age. Pryce could scarcely keep his jaw from dropping as shock set in. How had Peeta managed to cross paths with Katniss Everdeen? What was the girl doing here?

"Dad, I have someone that I would like for you to meet." Peeta announced. He pulled Katniss closer and smiled encouragingly as her expression became panicked. "He won't bite. Don't start acting all jumpy now." She shot him an irritated look over her shoulder but the tense air left her. In its place came a radiant smile that was an exact duplicate of one he had known so well growing up. "Katniss Everdeen, this is my father Pryce Mellark. He will attempt to bribe you with cookies but don't take them." Peeta sent his father a teasing smile. "Mine are better. I wouldn't want you to be taken in by second rate product."

Pryce snorted and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. You're the spitting image of your mother. She was a very close friend of mine."

Katniss took the proffered hand and shook it firmly, "I've heard my mother mention you, sir. She spoke very highly of you. I'm glad to meet you."

Pryce raised a questioning brow but when no answer was forthcoming; he asked the question straight out. "Peeta, what is she doing here? Where did you meet her? Forgive me, my dear, but your parents disappeared eleven years ago. We haven't seen or heard from them in all that time. I find myself at a loss to explain your being here."

Peeta gestured toward one of the tables and said carefully, "I can explain but I need you to hear me out before saying anything. We need your help, Dad. A lot has happened in the last few days." Pryce looked from one to the other curiously. Katniss gave him a small smile but Peeta avoided his gaze entirely. He darted behind the counter and grabbed a couple of cheese buns from the display along with a glass of juice. He plunked them down in front of Katniss and then waved for her to help herself. The girl tucked into the fragrant bread and made an appreciative noise. Peeta beamed for a moment then turned serious eyes to meet his father's probing stare. "I met her in the woods a little while ago. I followed an old trail that led to a small lake. I had no idea that it was there. I found a likely spot and started sketching. I heard a noise and when I went to investigate, there she was. I don't know which of us was the more surprised. That was the day that I asked you about my picture and the story you told me. Did you know about the lake back then, Dad?"

Pryce shook his head. "No, I didn't. I've never set foot in those woods. I'm not exactly the outdoor type," he stated wryly. "It was a spur of the moment thing, Peeta. I had no idea where Basil had taken them except that they had gone into the woods. Beyond that, I was reaching for anything to distract you from that storm. It just popped into my head."

Katniss grinned. "It certainly made an impression on him regardless. I should probably thank you for telling him that story." She gave Peeta a fond look which caused his cheeks to flush scarlet. Pryce bit back a laugh as he watched them. Instead, he cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"You're welcome, Katniss." He replied. "I really can't take all the credit. Peeta decided that you were the one for him at age two. It was impossible to dissuade him after that. He was quite adamant."

It was then Katniss' turn to look somewhat shocked. "I'm sorry but I thought you told him that story when he was five. That's what he told me."

Pryce grinned unrepentantly. "That part is true. However, you two had met previously at my mother's house. In fact, you met several times but the one that I most remember was when you and your mother visited while Peeta was spending the week. Apparently, he baked you a cake out of mud. Your mother intervened before you could sample it. Peeta was quite heartbroken." The two stared at him enthralled. Pryce almost wanted to laugh at the identical expressions of interest the two were wearing. "At any rate, he announced his undying devotion to my mother later that evening. She was quite delighted."

Peeta glanced at Katniss shamefaced. "See. I told you that I was a goner the first time I saw you. Now you have proof. So never doubt me again."

Katniss rolled her eyes and retorted, "Well apparently I had it just a badly as you did if I was willing to eat mud for you." She grinned suddenly. "I wouldn't do that for just anyone, you know."

Peeta laughed. "You'd better not. I only make mud pies for very special people."

Pryce interrupted, "Why don't you two tell me exactly what's going on? You said that you need my help. What do you need me to do?"

Peeta laid out the whole story with Katniss filling in details as needed. Pryce broke in several times to clarify a particular point or to interject an opinion. When Peeta finished, Pryce leaned back and covered his face with his hand. "Forgive me but this has to be the most absurd plan that I've ever heard. Surely there has to be another way. It's dangerous and leaves a great deal to chance. My dear, you should go home and stay there until the matter is resolved. I'm sure that Peeta will agree with me that it's not worth putting your life at risk."

Peeta shook his head, "Dad, you're not telling us anything that hasn't already been said. Haymitch Abernathy came up with most of this plan. I think that he knows better than anyone what the Everdeens could be facing. I have to trust that he's doing everything that he can to keep her alive and well. That being said, we have to do our parts as well. She can't stay with Haymitch. They don't want to draw a lot of attention to the woods. Her mother and little sister are still out there. They will have their own protection but it's imperative that they remain hidden for the time being. Mr. Everdeen will be staying close by so that he can keep an eye on Katniss. He can't move openly so she needs somewhere that is reliable. She can't live with us because Mother wouldn't allow it even if her father would. I thought the best compromise would be for her to stay with Dodge and Delly."

Pryce tapped his chin thoughtfully. "That might work. Delly is home most of the time. They have a spare bedroom. All right, Peeta. I'll speak with Dodge and explain the situation. I will have to tell him the whole story. Delly doesn't need to know all the details. I love the girl dearly and she's a wonderful wife to Dodson. That doesn't change the fact that she is the worst gossip in town." He stood and pulled off his apron, tossing it to Peeta. "You cover for me while I go speak with your brother. I know that you probably will anyway, but she's free to take whatever she wants from the display." Pryce grinned at the girl and patted her shoulder kindly. "It's good to see you again, Katniss. Please give my regards to your mother." He spun quickly on his heel and made for the door. Katniss looked after him wonderingly and then turned to look at Peeta.

"I think he likes you," Peeta commented to break the awkward silence. "He's always giving away stuff but this is the first time he's given free rein. I'd take advantage of it while you can."

Take advantage she did, grabbing a sampling of whatever caught her eye. Peeta watched her in amusement as she made her way through copious amounts of bread, pastries, and a delicate caramel flan. She took a small bite and sighed as the sweet custard and caramel melted together. "That is the best thing I've ever eaten. Who made that?" She questioned.

"I made that one. Dad usually sticks to the sweet desserts but he made the remark that his was much better than mine. I couldn't back down from an outright challenge." Peeta confided.

She took another bite and closed her eyes briefly. "Who won? Surely, you did. There's no way that his could be better than this."

Peeta grinned. "I'm afraid that it was but thank you for the compliment. Dad's flans are fairly popular. They don't stay on the shelf long. Since he makes them so rarely, they tend to get snapped right up." Katniss shook her head in disbelief and continued to devour the remaining bites. She eyed the display hungrily and Peeta laughingly pulled out the final portion and set it in front of her with a flourish. A sudden noise from the kitchen pulled their heads around. Seth ambled into the front area followed by Gale Hawthorne. Seth stopped abruptly, taking in the scene. Gale sent Peeta an approving grin as his gaze swept over Katniss.

"Does Dad know that you're entertaining a girl in the bakery, little brother? He will have your head if he finds out you're giving away our most expensive stuff." Seth grinned suddenly. "I don't blame you. She is stunning but hardly worth getting your ass kicked."

Katniss swallowed her mouthful and said scornfully, "Your dad told me that I could have whatever I wanted before he left. He said anything so leave Peeta alone."

Seth's smile widened and he eyed her appreciatively. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just asked a simple question. Don't take my head off. It's not often that Peeta has such pretty company. You surprised me." Katniss' disdainful snort clearly gave her opinion of his reasoning. Seth turned shocked eyes on his little brother who was fighting back the urge to laugh. "Peeta, where did you find her? I like her. She has spunk."

Peeta lovingly pulled her braid and then covered her shoulders with his hands. "Oddly enough, I found her in the pages of my sketch book. Her face was all over them. Katniss, this is my brother, Seth. He is always this irritating and rude so feel free to ignore him as often as you like." He gestured toward Gale who had yet to speak. "The quiet one is my best friend, Gale Hawthorne. He's apparently in shock at seeing me with a girl. I'm sure that once he gets over it, he will be much more polite."

Gale stepped forward and offered a hand. Katniss wiped the sticky residue off on her pant leg then took it, smiling affably. "Pleased to meet you," Gale stated gruffly. "Ignore Peeta. The rest of us frequently do." He looked from Peeta to the girl and a sly smile worked its way on his face. "No wonder you never come out with us. You've been holding out on me, buddy. When did this happen?"

Peeta glanced at Katniss, whose face suddenly blanked of expression. She cocked an inquiring brow, silently leaving it to him to explain her abrupt appearance. "She's an old friend of the family. Her mother was a friend of my grandmother's. She just got into Twelve a couple of days ago. We've been playing catch up." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Once she's settled in, we should be able to hang out more." Katniss shrugged and turned her attention back to her plate.

Gale glanced in confusion at Seth, who also wore a baffled frown. "That sounds great. Just let me know." He pulled the bow off his back and absently checked it over. "I need to get some stuff home before it spoils. Seth, grab my bread for our trade and I'll get out of here."

Katniss perked up at the sight of the bow. Peeta noted her sudden interest and grinned to himself. He wasn't surprised when she blurted out, "Hey, are you any good with that?" Peeta stifled a laugh when Gale's expression turned cocky.

"I'm better than good. I've been shooting since I was twelve. Why? Have you handled a bow before, Katniss?" He gave her a condescending look. "I'd be happy to give you some pointers since you're a friend of Peeta's. It's the least that I can do."

Katniss narrowed her eyes slightly but her smile was everything innocent. "That's very nice of you. What do you say that we go out back and you show me how it's done? I'd love to see what an expert can do." Her tone was slightly mocking but only someone familiar with her would catch it. Peeta almost choked but waved aside any offers of assistance. Gale eagerly agreed to her request and led them into the back yard. Peeta grabbed her hand as Katniss eagerly moved to follow. "Trust me," she whispered. He nodded and twined their hands together as they made their way outside.

They designated a knot that protruded from the trunk of a scraggly apple tree as the target. Gale paced off a ten yard distance. He pulled an arrow from the quiver at his side and carefully took aim. He pulled the bow back and then let it fly. The arrow quivered to a halt just below the center of the knot. He smiled tauntingly and proffered the bow. Katniss reached for it but halted when Peeta placed a staying hand on her arm.

Blue eyes bore into excited gray. He quietly asked, "Are you sure about this?" His fingers traced the outline of the bruise hidden by her sleeve.

She smirked, "I've had a bow in my hands since I was seven years old. I think I'll be fine." She then took up the weapon and quiver. She pulled the string back to test the draw. Whatever she found seemed to please her. The arrows, on the other hand, received a rueful headshake. She went through the entire quiver and tossed most of them aside. She finally settled on four and stuck them point down in the dirt in front of her. She nocked the first arrow and seemed to barely aim before letting it go. Peeta's jaw dropped as her arrow tucked in just below Gale's. The other three quickly followed almost too fast to register. When the boys finally remembered to check the target, they couldn't believe what they saw. Her four arrows neatly ringed the one Gale had fired. The points were arrayed almost close enough to touch but the middle one was unharmed. She handed the bow back, smiling broadly. "Thanks for the demonstration. You were very helpful." She grabbed Peeta's hand and led him back toward the bakery. "I want to get some more of that cheese bread and then we need to go pick up the rest of my stuff."

Whatever else was said went unheard as they disappeared into the bakery. Seth laughed softly at the dumbfounded expression on Gale's face. "She took you down, buddy. Maybe you should have let her go first."

Gale shot him a furious glance then bent to pick up the arrows that the strange girl had dumped on the ground. "Shut up, Seth. Don't be such a smartass." He glanced wonderingly at the door. "I wonder if she has a sister."

Seth chuckled, "Why? Are you a glutton for punishment?"

Gale laughed with him. "No. Hardly. I'm just in shock. I always figured that Peeta would go for the shy, retiring type. That girl is definitely neither of those things." He looked again at the arrows still lodged in the tree. "It's good to see him finally happy. It's been a long time coming."

Seth watched as Gale carefully removed the arrows from the tree trunk and examined the tips before sliding them into the bag. He glanced toward the bakery and felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I couldn't agree more. It has been a long time coming. Too long." Shaking his head, he followed Gale back inside.

End Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

The morning of Peeta's tenth birthday dawned clear and bright despite the lingering cold that coated the branches with a thin skim of ice and laid a diamond studded coat over the faded lawn. To the boy's awe-struck eyes, the world appeared wreathed in a cold fire that threw rainbow edged sparks into the air. Not for the first time, he wished that he could paint that elusive flash of color. It was unfortunate that they came so suddenly and then faded back into the air just as swiftly. It was impossible to get them right. The frost laden morning was the second most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. As for the first…

It had become his habit to start his birthday out the same way year after year. The first was a glance out the window to greet the day. The second was to grab a fresh sketch pad and retrieve his picture from the desk. Propping the pad up on his bent knees, he studied the picture for the thousandth time. He knew every line by rote and could replicate it faithfully if he chose to. That wasn't what he had in mind today. Today, he wanted to do something special. He had thought about it all week and had finally screwed up his courage enough to try. He studied the lines and angles of her face and closed his eyes as the pencil began to move. He roughly traced a quick outline: a face that had lost the roundness of babyhood, the dark hair in one sleek coil instead of two beribboned tails, limbs slightly gangly and awkward in those first steps from childhood toward something more.

Once those first crucial lines were drawn to his satisfaction, he focused on the details that made her for lack of a better word…her. He faithfully copied the mercurial eyes and wide beaming smile. Those things would never change. They were the outward signs of her courage and strength, her openness, her willingness to meet the world on its own terms and then bend it to hers. He drew her bathed in the shimmering dazzle of a cold February morning. And as he poured his heart out on paper, he whispered, "I'm ten today. I guess most kids look forward to their birthdays. Mine aren't anything special. Mother doesn't like to make a fuss. The best part is that I won't have to work in the bakery today. That is my dad's doing. He told Mom that everybody needs to take a break occasionally. She complained but he wouldn't change his mind. I just wish that mine was in a warm month."

He smudged the lightly drawn marks that made up the twisted strands of her braid and then added a few more highlights to those changeable gray eyes. "What do you think we should do today? I think going to the woods sounds like a great idea. I found a spot where you can see for miles. The trees run up to the horizon. I want to go before the sun has a chance to get too high. The frost has covered everything. It should be an endless blanket of white but when the light hits just right, the air is full of color. I can't even name all the shades because they change so fast. Have you ever seen rainbows dancing? It's a perfect morning to watch them. I might even be able to draw one today. I'd sure like to. After breakfast, we'll head out and maybe I'll get my birthday wish. Maybe today is the lucky day." He puffed out his cheeks and blew a stream of air over the finished drawing, clearing away the remnants of erasure marks and charcoal dust that had flaked off about the edges. He took a moment to glance at his picture and make the inevitable comparison. Satisfied, he stowed the sketch pad and pencils back in the desk drawer. He returned the picture to its protective sleeve and put it in his front pocket. He then made his way downstairs.

His mother was at the sink when he entered the kitchen. At the sound of his footsteps, she turned and met his eyes briefly. She gestured toward the stove where breakfast was being kept warm. He smiled his thanks and grabbed a plate from the rack before serving himself. The unavoidable toast was present as was a few pastries that hadn't been sold yesterday. They were too stale to be sold which made them okay for the family to eat. Peeta grabbed an apple filled strudel and a few pieces of toast. He felt his mouth drop open as he noticed a bowl of fluffy golden scrambled eggs. They rarely had eggs for breakfast as every last one was needed for the bakery. Peeta hesitated and gave his mother a questioning look. Maura actually smiled as she waved an airy hand toward the unexpected treat. Peeta smiled back and then put a heaping spoon full on his plate. He made sure that there was plenty left before taking a seat at the big wooden table and digging in.

Maura Mellark watched her son silently for several moments as he tucked into his breakfast. She reached into her apron pocket and tentatively approached the table. His eyes darted up and he laid his fork down as he waited for her to speak. She kept silent but pulled out a painstakingly wrapped box and set it on the table. She met his eyes and then turned back to the sink. She listened as the paper was torn and heard his swift intake of breath as the contents were revealed. She heard a chair scrape and then footsteps as he crossed the kitchen. She didn't turn around but continued to wash the few remaining dishes as she waited to see what he would do. She tensed as a pair of arms wound about her waist and squeezed tightly. He then withdrew and made his way back to the table. It was only when she heard the fork clink softly against his plate that she moved. She took off her apron and hung it up neatly in the corner. She paused at the door and looked back at him, "I used to draw. I wanted you to know that." She made her way down the steps that led to the bakery. When she was out of his sight, she silently wiped her face with a trembling hand. "Happy birthday, Peeta." She mouthed. She drew in a shaky breath as she composed her features. She then went into the bakery, smiling at the few customers that had braved the chilly morning air.

Meanwhile, Peeta stared at the box in wonderment as he finished off the remains of his meal. She had never given him a present. She seldom let him hug her. He tenderly picked up the box of watercolor pencils and examined them. Some had clearly been used before. The box was ragged at the edges and had the look of being well handled. Some were gloriously untouched, including a soft saturated orange that reminded him of sunset. She had never mentioned art other than to remind him that she wouldn't tolerate a mess. That made this gift doubly special. He couldn't stop the tiny smile that curled the edges of his mouth as he scooped up the last few bites of egg and toast. He left the box on the table as he carried his plate to the sink. He washed and rinsed his things, then wiped the table down. He pushed his chair in and squared it up with the center of the table. He grabbed his present and darted upstairs for the rest of his stuff. A few moments later, he was headed out the back door toward the distant beckoning woods. He paused and glanced toward the bakery. "Thanks mom," he said softly. Easing the door closed, he walked swiftly down the path and soon disappeared from sight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Delly Cartwright Mellark was simply too much. Katniss made that assessment after spending only five minutes in her company. She was too blonde, too friendly, too outgoing, and too excitable. The girl actually squealed when she opened the door to find them waiting on her porch, weighed down with baggage. She all but leaped into Peeta's arms, chattering incessantly about how pleased she was to have Katniss coming to stay with them. She couldn't believe it when Dodson and Papa Mellark had come to tell her the news. Catching sight of Katniss, Delly scooped her up into a massive embrace and announced that they were going to be the best of friends. Katniss had a panicked expression on her face as she was immediately dragged away to look at the spare bedroom. She threw a pleading look over her shoulder which then turned to a promise of dire retribution as he made no move to help. The fact that he was laughing probably didn't help matters.

A quiet chuckle drew Peeta's attention and he turned to meet his brother's amused gaze. Dodson Mellark shook his head wryly as he held out a welcoming hand. "It looks like she has taken a liking to your friend. I hope that you prepared her for Delly's exuberance otherwise the poor girl won't know what hit her." Dodson threw a companionable arm about his youngest brother's shoulders and led him toward the couch. Once seated, Dodge eyed Peeta and asked quietly, "How are you holding up? This is one hell of a situation that you have here, Peeta."

Peeta shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "I'm okay. I haven't really had the chance to process it yet. I don't think that any of us has to be honest. This isn't something that happens every day."

Dodge chuckled and returned, "No, I would imagine not. Dad gave me the highlights when he came by earlier. If it had been anyone else with such a wild story, I would have thought they were drunk. I expect to hear the complete tale later but now we have more important things to discuss." Peeta groaned and covered his eyes at the look on his brother's face. Dodson retorted, "Don't give me that. How do you know Katniss Everdeen and what's going on with you two? Peeta, are you involved with this girl?"

Peeta felt his face redden but wasn't surprised by Dodge's bluntness. It was his oldest brother's trademark. Of the three brothers, Dodson was the most staid and conservative. The one and only rebellious thing Dodge had ever done was telling his father that he wasn't cut out to be a baker. Pryce had naturally been disappointed but chose to support his son. Their grandmother had left the three boys a small bequest. Dodson used his part to get a teaching certificate.

The three brothers were as different in personality and temperament as they were similar in looks. Seth was the sarcastic, playful brother who seldom took anything seriously. Peeta was cheerful and easygoing with an artistic flair. Dodson was quiet and focused. He was uncomfortable dealing with the public, preferring instead to stay immersed in books or a small group of friends. The boy who was uncertain at best keeping an exact tally in the bakery sales journal excelled at teaching mathematics. He avoided parties and other social gatherings but came alive in front of a classroom. Seth's sarcastic banter and Peeta's glib, golden tongue joined to make Dodson Mellark one of the most popular teachers in school. The last irony became clear when he began dating Delly Cartwright. She was everything that he wasn't: outgoing, popular, sociable, and impulsive. They were complete opposites that complimented each other perfectly.

Eschewing his customary graciousness, Peeta answered just as candidly. "Yes, I'm involved with this girl. More than that, Dodson, I love her. I don't expect you to understand and I really don't feel like explaining myself. You said that you would let her stay here. Have you changed your mind?"

Dodge grinned and cuffed him playfully on the shoulder. "No need to be so dramatic, Peeta. I won't kick her out just because you refuse to give me details. You know I'm obligated to ask on my wife's behalf. She will want to know everything and will be very disappointed if I have nothing to tell her. Your Katniss doesn't strike me as the talkative type."

Peeta laughed and glanced reflexively toward the stairway. "No, I wouldn't exactly call her conversational. She has her moments but there is a warming up period. Hopefully, Delly won't be too upset." He leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, looking smug. "She put Seth and Gale in their place. I don't think that Seth knew what to make of her. Poor Gale's ego might never recover. He was put out when she outshot him with a bow. I tried to tell him." Peeta laughed at the memory of his friend's shocked expression. "It's the first time that someone has taken Gale down a peg or two."

Dodson chuckled, "I'm obligated to like her based on that alone. Anyone that can take the wind out of Seth's sails is okay in my book." He sobered and gave Peeta a concerned look. "I just want you to be careful. From what Dad said, this isn't something that you want to take lightly. When are the people Haymitch called in supposed to be here?"

Peeta smiled his thanks. "They are coming in later today. I'll be glad to see them. I don't want her wandering around by herself. She's more than capable of taking care of herself but I'll feel better with some extra pairs of eyes." Hearing footsteps, the brothers turned and were slightly surprised to find the two girls deep in conversation as they made their way downstairs. Dodson raised his eyebrows questioningly at Peeta who returned it with a curious one of his own.

"It's the most important one of the year. You can go over with me," Delly trilled. "Since Dodge is the coach and both Seth and Peeta are competing, it will be a family affair. You don't have to understand the rules." Delly laughed suddenly. "I still don't understand it and I never miss a match. It will be a good way to introduce you to everyone. The tournament is always a popular event."

Peeta's eyes widened and he shot Dodge a dismayed glare. Dodson concealed a grin behind his hand as he took in his brother's horrified expression. Having expected Peeta to blow off the competition, Dodson now had the perfect reason to make doubly sure that Peeta would take part. He watched in amusement as Katniss readily agreed, "That sounds great. It will be fun." Peeta's stifled groan left no doubt that his opinion differed drastically. Katniss heard his protesting noise and looked at him inquiringly. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Peeta weakly shook his head, shooting a pleading look at his brother. Dodge decided for once that he wasn't in the mood to be a protective big brother and left Peeta to fend for himself.

"Are you interested in wrestling, Katniss?" Dodge asked politely. "It's something of a tradition in this family. Didn't Peeta tell you that he came in second last year behind Seth? He has a good chance of winning this year."

Delly chimed in, "That's true, Katniss. Dodge said that he has done well in practice." Peeta's face flamed as Katniss turned interested eyes on him. He sank into the couch mortified as Delly continued, "He's stronger than Seth now. He can throw a hundred pound sack of flower over his head. I've seen it."

Katniss narrowed her eyes disbelievingly. "A hundred pounds? Really?" She looked him over appraisingly. "I don't know if I believe that or not. Fifty pounds maybe. I could imagine that but not a hundred pounds. Sorry, Delly."

Peeta's expression morphed from embarrassment to indignation in a blink. He set up slowly and then asked in a deceptively quiet tone, "You don't think that I can do it?" She smirked in a maddening fashion and shook her head. "Be careful, Ms. Everdeen, or you'll force me to have to prove myself. I told you not to doubt me again."

She laughed and edged away from him. "I never said that I doubted you, Peeta. I just think you're too scrawny to throw a hundred pounds around. I'd have to see it for myself." She watched him carefully, noting the tensed muscles and suddenly focused aura. She couldn't hold back the smile that broke over her face as she eased away from him. For all her watchfulness, she was still caught off guard when he lunged for her. She managed to hurdle the couch arm and dart for the front door but he was hard on her heels. She giggled as his hand knotted in her braid and let out a shriek when he tightened his grip and swung her off her feet. Tossing her over his shoulder, he nodded shortly to a grinning Dodge and shocked Delly and then made his way toward the back porch.

Once outside, he sat her carefully back on her feet and grinned at her expression. "Do you believe it now?" He asked cheekily. Her annoyed eye roll prompted a quiet chuckle. "I'm sorry but I was provoked. You practically dared me and you know it." He hesitated and then reached for her hand. "Look, I'm sorry. I just got carried away. Don't be mad."

She smiled slightly and muttered, "I'm not mad. I just didn't expect you to cart me off just to prove a point. It's pretty cute actually. Is that how you treat all the girls or is this something special just for me?"

He grinned back and playfully tugged her braid, "Only for you, sweetheart. It's just like the mud pies. I only do stuff like that for my girl." He was almost knocked off his feet when she threw herself into his arms. Their mouths met clumsily with him fighting for balance even as he leaned into the kiss. She wound her arms tightly around his neck, and met him move for move. Finally, he found the porch railing was able to steady himself. One hand tangled in her braid while the other coiled around her waist. He smiled against her lips and instead of deepening the embrace; he playfully dropped brief kisses over her upturned face. Finally, he rested his forehead against hers and met her gaze, "Does this mean our argument is over? If this is how we're going to make up, I hope we fight often.

Katniss laughed and rested her head on his chest as he toyed with her braid, twisting it around his fingers. It was some moments before he heard her quietly murmur, "Don't you want me to go to your tournament? I won't if you don't want me there."

He pulled back and met her solemn gray eyes. He shook his head and smiled as she nervously bit her lip. "Of course I want you to come. I was just embarrassed at how thick Dodge and Delly were piling it on. They would have you thinking that I'm going to win the damned thing in a cake walk but that's not true. I'm not bad but anyone can get lucky. I don't want you to be disappointed." He shrugged self-consciously. "I was going to blow it off anyway. It won't matter if I'm not there. I doubt anyone would notice."

Katniss tossed her head angrily and stepped away from him. She leaned against the rail and dug her nails into the chipped wood. Peeta watched her warily, unable to fathom what had brought about her sudden mood change. She turned to him, eyes flashing irritably. "Why do you do that? You always put yourself down. You did it with your painting earlier and now this." His confused look seemed to further fuel her ire. "You don't even realize that you're doing it. Damn it, Peeta, give yourself some credit. Your brother wouldn't say that you have a chance of winning if he didn't believe it. You're good at so many things. How can you not see that?"

Peeta looked at her with a wondering expression. "Katniss, I don't know what to say. I just never really think…"

She interrupted, "No, you don't think. You seem to have some stupid idea that whatever you do isn't important. You hang back. You avoid notice. I'm sorry but that's just not going to cut it anymore. I won't have it all right. You're important to me. You matter to me." She jabbed him in the chest roughly. "I mean it, Peeta."

He gaped at her fierce expression and absently rubbed the place where her finger had dug into him. "I can see that you mean it. Trust me. I have no doubt of that." He brought a hand up and cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes up to his. "You are the most amazing person I've ever known. I imagined you a hundred times over and never even came close. I just want you to know that." His lips lifted into a smile and he huffed out a laugh. "Fine. You win. I'll go to the damned tournament on one condition." His smile took on an impish edge. "I'll go and if I win then you have to do something for me. Deal?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly but she nodded her head. "Deal," she stated. "What do I have to do? I have to remind you that my father is still wandering around. You might want to keep that fact in mind before we go any further."

Peeta laughed softly, "I don't think we need to bring your father into this. However, we will have to talk about your penchant for bringing him up at the worst possible times." He sidled closer and wound an arm about her waist. Leaning down he murmured, "You have to sing for me if I win. No backing out or hedging. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

She rolled her eyes but nodded firmly. "Fine. Done. Agreed. Whatever you say. You win and I'll sing." She smirked up at him knowingly. "I guess that means that you will definitely be trying your hardest then."

"Guess so," he mouthed and bent to kiss her once more. The door being suddenly flung open startled them both. They leaped apart, faces flaming as Seth ambled out laughing uproariously.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, little brother." Seth commented into the uncomfortable silence as he looked from one pink tinged face to the other. "I just thought you should know that a hovercraft landed a few minutes ago and a group of people got off. They were headed toward Haymitch's house. You two might want to head over unless of course you want to continue that touching little scene I interrupted. I can let them know you'll be late."

Katniss growled furiously and only Peeta's tight hold on her arm kept her from launching herself at his brother. Seth was obviously aware of this because if anything, his teasing grin widened and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. Peeta shook his head and took a firmer hold on her. "That's not necessary. Thanks anyway, you ass. Let Dodge and Delly know that we'll be back soon." He pulled her with him, curbing the urge to laugh at Seth's suddenly anxious expression. Katniss continued to stare at him unblinkingly. Peeta started to intervene but decided against it. Seth usually managed to have the last laugh. It was good to see him on the receiving end for a change. He heard the quiet gulp as Katniss proceeded him out the door. Giving his brother one last look, Peeta trailed behind her smiling to himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The two exchanged an uneasy glance before Peeta knocked on the door. He surreptitiously grabbed her hand as it swung open to show Haymitch wearing his usual smirk. He casually waved them in and announced, "Well, well. Here are our two lovebirds now. Come on in and meet your minders, children. I'm sure they are thrilled with babysitting duty. This should go well."

Peeta's gaze swept the room as he and Katniss took a seat on the dilapidated sofa. He nodded carefully to Basil and gave him a questioning look. Basil smiled slightly and then nodded once in return. Peeta let himself relax and turned his attention to the others in the room. They were all in civilian clothing but it wasn't hard to pick out the career soldiers in the group. There were five in all: two women and three men. Two of the men and the short-haired woman were clearly soldiers. The other man was small and slight with dark hair and ashen skin. He peered over his glasses as he studied them intently. The other woman was something of a surprise. Her hair was a vibrant shade of pink. Intertwined amid the towering fuchsia curls, small insects blinked and twinkled. Her pink and white striped suit fit like a glove and perfectly matched her three-inch heels. Her heavily made up face couldn't hide the curious expression or the shine of intelligence in the dark eyes studying them closely. Peeta slid a sideways look at Katniss and saw that she too was looking at the newcomers with interest.

"You weren't kidding about the babysitting," the short-haired woman commented sourly. "What are they-twelve? I thought this was a bodyguard assignment and not a nursemaid job. What the hell are we supposed to do with these two, boss?"

Haymitch snorted out a laugh and even Basil cracked a grin at the girl's surly tone. Katniss turned narrowed eyes on the woman and her hands curled absently into fists. Peeta twined their fingers together and pinned her arm between his own and his side. Her fingers flexed as she tested his hold but she made no noticeable attempt to get loose. The girl's wide brown eyes followed their actions with interest and she gave Katniss a provoking smile.

"You won't be having tea parties or playing dress up, Mason. This is serious so please keep your opinions to yourself." The third man bit out. The girl, Mason, snorted briefly but her taunting smirk faded. The older man turned his attention back to Katniss and Peeta and held out his hand, "I'm Darius Boggs. I command the counterinsurgency squad as well as President Paylor's personal security detail. President Paylor has given me the task to make sure that you come through this with your hides intact. We've got our best people out here to make sure of that." He gestured toward the pair watching silently from the couch. "These are two of my best. Katniss, I would like for you to meet Johanna Mason. She can be a little abrasive but she has handled security before. She has been a member of President Paylor's detail for the past six months. I'm sure that you two will get along nicely." He then turned to the man who had sat quietly during the introductions, his eyes flickering constantly from person to person. "Peeta, this is Finnick Odair. His usual duties are guarding Plutarch Heavensbee but we felt that his talents would come in handy for this particular outing."

Finnick rose smoothly and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm sure that we'll have loads of fun out here in the sticks." His sea green eyes danced mischievously as they swept Katniss from head to toe. "Boggs, I think you might have screwed up the assignments. I would rather keep an eye on this adorable creäture. She looks like she has all sorts of secrets that she's dying to tell. I'm just the man to get them out of her." Both Peeta and Basil stood up causing the bronze haired man to hold up his hands in a placating fashion. "Easy there, fellows. I was only joking. No need to be so serious."

Johanna snorted, "I'm with Finnick. I would rather play with Blondie there. He, at least, looks like he knows how to have a good time. This brainless girl should be playing dress up with her dolls and let the adults take care of business." She flicked a dismissive glance at Katniss, who visibly stiffened. Peeta winced as her hand squeezed his fingers furiously but she still made no attempt to break free. As if she was well aware of the turmoil she had caused, Johanna's eyes dropped briefly to their joined hands and then back up to meet Peeta's annoyed gaze. "Relax, lover boy. I won't bother your little girlfriend anymore. I don't play well with others but I won't pick on her. It's not nice to torture innocent little things that can't fight back." Katniss' low growl widened Johanna's smile. "She does have spirit though. Maybe I will have time to make something out of her before we head back to civilization. Then she won't need a babysitter." Katniss' face flushed angrily. Johanna sat back and crossed her legs as if she had accomplished a goal known only to her. Peeta patted the frustrated girl's hand soothingly as he too glared at the aggravating woman. Johanna grinned and then turned her attention back to her commander, effectively dismissing them from her mind.

Haymitch clapped mockingly. "As much as I'm enjoying the show, we need to get down to business. These two comedians are strictly as back up. They are too obvious. We need something a little more subtle to make sure that nothing happens to you two. Since we are advertising that Katniss Everdeen has been hiding out for the past eleven years, we need to come up with a practical story about where she's been all this time. So, the official story will be that she has been in District One with a guardian from the Capital. Seeing as the Mellarks are friends of Katniss' late family, her guardian has arranged for a visit. Katniss, say hello to Effie Trinket who will be your constant companion until this little farce is over."

The woman bounded to her feet and promptly clasped both of Katniss' hands in her own. "I'm thrilled at this opportunity. I just know that we are going to have the most wonderful time. I look forward to getting to know you better, Ms. Everdeen. I'm sure that we will be the best of friends." She shot a stern look at Peeta which managed to not look ridiculous despite the feathery pink extensions surrounding her dark, somber eyes. "You, young man, will behave like a gentleman. I realize that we will be residing at your brother's home for the duration. That is no excuse to forego proper manners. You will discuss any outings with me prior to issuing an invitation to Katniss. It is my responsibility to make sure that she is looked after and I take that very seriously. I trust we understand each other."

Peeta just managed to keep his jaw from dropping as he nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am. I understand perfectly. Whatever you say." He exchanged an anguished look with Katniss, who looked furious enough to walk through a wall at this unexpected development. Even Finnick was giving the pair sympathetic looks from his perch across the room. Johanna merely looked bored.

Katniss finally found her voice, "I'd rather take my chances with Mason. There's no way that this is going to work out." Effie's scandalized huff was drowned out by Johanna's delighted laughter. Even Peeta had to smile at her nerve. She truly was without fear or just didn't care who she managed to piss off with her declaration. Katniss crossed her arms and glared at Haymitch defiantly.

It was Basil Everdeen who broke the impasse. "It will work out or you will go home now. Either cooperate or go get your stuff. It's your decision." He glanced at Peeta briefly and then turned his attention back to his stubborn daughter. "What's it going to be?"

Katniss held her rebellious stance for a few short-lived moments before her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her eyes briefly touched on Peeta and she let out a mournful breath before nodding. "Fine. I'll do it. I don't like it but I'll do it."

Effie took a seat, her testy expression clearly conveying her displeasure at Katniss' grudging acceptance. Basil shrugged, plainly unsurprised at his daughter's bad-tempered cooperation. Haymitch openly found the situation funny. His gaze swept the room, a grin turning up the edges of his mouth. He mockingly saluted them with his ever present flask and downed a large swallow before commenting, "Well that's settled. Everyone knows what they're supposed to do. Let's get settled and meet back here first thing tomorrow." He exchanged a wry glance with Basil. "From here on out, keep your eyes and ears open. It's anybody's game. Hopefully this time, the odds will be in our favor."

Katniss slid into Peeta's comforting embrace and whispered quietly, "I hope this is over soon." Peeta pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. Catching a glimpse of Effie Trinket's disapproving frown, Peeta could only echo her wish. The sooner, the better as far as he was concerned. He only wanted her to be safe. After that, they had all the time in the world.

End Part 7


	8. Chapter 8

She stood over the crib and looked at the small baby sleeping quietly within. Her fingers trembled as she reached hesitantly to tuck the blanket more snugly about the tiny form. He was a week old today. During that time, she heard him whimper, heard him cry, and watched as he slept. Her body considered her his mother even if her heart and mind refused to accept it. Tonight, she had let tepid water soothe her discomfort and disguise the stream of tears that ran down her face. She had stood outside the door and listened that first night as Pryce promised to love the boy regardless of her. Shame burned in her gut as those words pierced her. Hot tongues of guilt and regret coursed through her. She had abandoned her son. She had tossed him aside and wallowed in her own tarnished hopes and dreams. She took one last look at the slumbering baby and then quietly left the room.

She heard his screams and came running. The storm outside was deafening but the sounds of his distress woke her and had her moving before her eyes were fully open. She heard the muffled voice of her husband as she reached the door and paused just out of sight to listen as he comforted the boy. At the sound of footsteps approaching, she quickly drew back but let out a breath as the request for a story turned him toward the bed. She listened with a bitter taste in her mouth as he spun a fairy tale for their son about Katniss Everdeen. Listening to Peeta's excited questions, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The boy faithfully promised to go to sleep so she eased back to her room. When her husband entered shortly after, he didn't look beyond her closed eyes and even breathing. The next morning, she rose with the sun; only one thought in mind. She dug out Beatrice Mellark's old photo album and placed it inside the cabinet with the others. As she suspected, the five-year old made a beeline for the cupboard. She watched as he rifled through the book and pulled one from the pages. He headed for the bakery stairs leaving the album lying haphazardly on the table. She silently folded the plastic sheet back over the faded pictures and put them away.

She waited until he left for school before she went to his room and pulled the painting out of his desk drawer. She smiled slightly at the image of the smiling little girl with her loving mother. He had talent. She recognized it even in the wobbly lines and uncertain placement on the canvas. He had copied the picture exactly. She knew he carried it with him. She had seen him looking reverently at the photograph with a soft wondering expression. She remembered that look, had seen it before on her own face. She found it ironic that the son she had walked away from was the one most like her. Try as she might, she couldn't sever the tie completely. She had never been his mother, had never comforted him after a nightmare nor stayed up with him into the wee hours when he was sick. She couldn't breach the wall that was built the night he was born. Her guilt and regret kept her from taking that last step. It was too late now. She couldn't go back. Every now and then, she made a tentative gesture. That was the best she could do. One of those was the canvas. Her best friend growing up was Calliope Evershaw, more recently Calliope Evangeline. She was closer to Callie than anyone in the world. Callie agreed to pass along the occasional art supplies and not show where they came from. Maura was satisfied. She could never be his mother in fact. She had given up that right long ago. This was something she could give him. For now, it was enough.

She went through her trunks until she uncovered the old box of pencils. The bedraggled box coaxed forth a smile. She remembered well the day Pryce gave them to her. He made the weekly bread delivery and had helped himself to her sketchbook before she could protest. She wished to sink through the worn plank floor at the time because no one had ever seen her drawings. They were hers alone. He made no excuse or apology as he examined her innermost secrets. He just smiled and placed the book back in her hands. The next week saw another order delivered along with a daintily wrapped box bearing her name. She carefully removed the paper and ribbon, setting the latter aside to be used again. The pencils pulled a disbelieving sigh from her lips. "I thought such pretty pictures deserved a more natural depiction. Forgive me if I've overstepped." She clutched the pencils to her chest and shook her head. The following week, she gave him a delicately shaded portrait of the bakery and surrounding square. That picture hung behind the register to this day. Shaking free of old memories, she wrapped the pencils deftly and put them in her apron pocket. She pulled several eggs from the bakery stores and scrambled them before she lost her nerve. Hearing his heavy tread on the stairs, she gnawed her bottom lip and toyed with the present in her pocket. Ordinarily, she would give it to Callie to pass on but this time was different. She wanted to see his face as he peeled back the paper. She wanted him to know that she understood a part of him that nobody else ever could. She wanted him to see her and know that she did love him.

She stood before the easel, wringing her hands as she debated whether to lift the sheet. She hadn't spoken with him about art since the morning of his tenth birthday. She screwed up her courage and uncovered the painting. She could see right away the resemblance between the smiling toddler and the girl before her. The dark braid and silvery gaze clearly marked her out as did the wide-open smile. Maura felt an answering grin quirk her lips as she beheld the portrait. There was care and adoration in every line, every brush stroke. She could read his feelings like words on a page. She felt tears gather as her hand ghosted over the painstakingly drawn features of a girl long since gone. Here was-unguarded and unhidden- proof that this boy was hers in every way that counted. He loved without reservation; no holding back and no excuses made. She knew what it was to feel like that. She also knew what it was to dream and then have it crash down around you. She promised herself then and there that her son would never face that kind of heartache. Luckily for him, she knew exactly what she had to do. Long since gone didn't mean forever. And Haymitch Abernathy wasn't the only one who kept pigeons.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Katniss Everdeen wasn't known for her patience. Those who were closest to her would say that she often let her emotions rule her head. She would react first and then consider the consequences. Therefore, it was no surprise that she was the first to lose her composure when faced with the entourage sent to keep her safe.

The first explosion came almost as soon as she was introduced to Effie Trinket in Haymitch's living room. After her father intervened, Katniss had no choice but to play the game according to the Capital escort's rules. She gritted her teeth and her glare should have melted steel but she acquiesced gracefully. Effie took her accommodations in stride, smiling all the while. She complimented the homey interior of Dodge and Delly's home but lamented what she called the archaic state of the bathrooms. "Never let it be said that Effie Trinket isn't flexible. I'm sure that the facilities will be adequate. I will have to adjust my morning routines. I'm sure that we girls can come up with a schedule that works for everyone. I only need two hours to get the essentials done." She looked at Delly and Katniss expectantly. The two girls exchanged flummoxed looks before deciding that the woman was indeed seriously expecting them to coordinate their morning ablutions.

Delly finally commented, "Dodge and I have our own bathroom so don't worry about me. I'm sure that you and Katniss can work something out."

Katniss rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly as she stated, "I just need to wash my face, brush my teeth and braid my hair in the morning so there shouldn't be a problem. Just do whatever you need to do, Effie. I'll be fine." The disapproving expression she received set her teeth on edge.

"Now, now. Really, Katniss, we will need to discuss the proper hygiene for a young woman. You have a handsome boy at your beck and call. You must make every effort to look your best. We will go through your clothes and toiletries first. Once I have an idea about what you need, we will get what we can here and send to the Capital for the rest. I'm not just here to give you companionship and to act as a chaperone. My job extends to helping you in any way that I can. You are lovely, dear. However, I've always felt that there is room to improve oneself. I only wish that I was able to bring a stylist with me. They would transform you into something truly special."

Katniss' reply was a garbled exhalation as she regarded the woman in horror. She couldn't be serious. Even Delly was giving her a sympathetic look. Katniss reined her temper in before she threw something metallic and pointed at the silly woman. She had promised her father to cooperate but there were limits to her willingness to play nice. A throat being cleared in the doorway cut off her murderous thoughts. Katniss looked up into a pair of cobalt eyes gazing at her adoringly and felt her anger fade away. She smiled shyly and then shook her head resignedly. "Whatever you think we need to do, Effie. I don't know what all the fuss is about. He hasn't complained about anything yet but I gave my word."

"Who hasn't complained?" Peeta questioned as he slid into an empty chair and looked around curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Delly chimed in with her usual exuberance, "Miss Trinket thinks that Katniss needs a makeover. It sounds so exciting. I almost wish that I could have one. It would be amazing."

Peeta's brow furrowed. "She's beautiful just the way she is. I wouldn't change a thing. Why does she need to do this?" His questioning gaze darted to Effie, clearly demanding a response. Katniss smiled gratefully as his eyes flicked briefly to meet hers. "We're just doing stuff here in Twelve. She's not being presented to the President. There's no reason for her to alter one detail of how she looks. I think she's perfect."

Effie's mouth opened briefly as she attempted to interject a comment. She looked from one to the other and her lips curled up ever so slightly. "You're absolutely correct, Peeta. She doesn't need to change a thing if she doesn't wish to. I merely wanted to offer my help. It is completely up to Katniss whether she chooses to take my advice. I must say that the two of you are quite different from I expected. It's refreshing to see two young people so caring and attentive to each other. I find it utterly charming." She rose gracefully to her feet and favored them with a benign smile. "Please excuse me. I must go speak to Haymitch. Some of the information that he provided me was inaccurate. I need to make sure that it doesn't happen again. It will make my job very difficult. I shall see the two of you for the evening meal. Please make sure that Ms. Mason stays with you if you leave the house, Katniss." She glided out the front door, luckily missing the grimace Katniss tossed at her retreating form.

"I find it utterly charming," Katniss mimicked the woman's chiming, clipped way of speaking. "I don't care what I told my father; there is no way that I can live with that woman. There has to be someone else." She met Delly and Peeta's sympathetic looks with a fatalistic one of her own. "I know that there isn't but a girl can dream, can't she? I don't care what she says; I'm not wearing some ridiculous clothes or painting my face like a clown." She gave a firm nod to further underscore her determination. She perched on the arm of Peeta's chair and gently grasped his arm. "Did you get all fixed up?"

He laughed softly at her awkward attempt to change the subject and reached up to clasp her hand. "I'm fine. It was a piece of cake. Beetee is already on his way back to the Capital. I came over to discuss the other two miscreants that we've been saddled with. As much as it pains me to suggest this, I want you to keep Finnick with you. I'm sure that Mason is competent but I would feel better if you had someone more sizable watching out for you if I can't be there. I'll have a talk with him and make sure that he knows to be on his best behavior. Would you agree to that?"

Katniss chewed on her bottom lip as she looked met his worried gaze. "I can't say that I'm thrilled but I'll agree to that if it will make you happy. You know that I can take care of myself, Peeta. I don't need a babysitter. I can handle Mason if that's what you're worried about. I think her bark is much worse than her bite."

"You're wrong there, little girl." Johanna chimed as she followed Finnick into the room. "My bite is much, much worse." She smirked as she glanced from one to the other. "I take it that I won't get to enjoy the show when Ms. Capital Fashionista tries to transform this hopeless girl into something presentable." She sidled over to the chair and playfully ruffled Peeta's errant curls. "I can't say that I'm disappointed. I think that Blondie and I will get along just fine. Won't we, Bread Boy?" Seeing Katniss' thunderous expression, Johanna chuckled and patted the younger girl fondly on her head. "I'm just teasing you, brainless. I'm actually not a fan of blondes. I also prefer my toys to have a little more experience under their belts if you catch my meaning. I'm sure that your sweetheart has a few friends that he wouldn't mind introducing me to. What do you say?"

Peeta chuckled both at Katniss' open display of jealousy and Johanna's irreverent commentary. "I might be able to think of something, Johanna. I guess we'll have to let you take a look around. You might see something that you like." He grinned mischievously. "Too bad you don't like blondes. I'd love for you to meet my brother, Seth." Dodson snorted quietly and both brothers burst into laughter.

Katniss looked at Johanna's suddenly interested expression and snorted to herself. "I think that Gale might be more what she's after, Peeta. Maybe you should see if he's up for more target practice. I think she would give him a run for his money."

Peeta's lips curled into a wicked half-smile that Katniss returned wholeheartedly. "You might have something, sweetheart. That's a brilliant suggestion."

"That sounds like something I can sink my teeth into," Johanna commented. "Lead me to the fresh meat, Blondie. I will need something to keep me occupied out here in the sticks." This time, the smile Katniss tossed the wide-eyed brunette was completely genuine. Johanna gave her a roguish wink and impishly cuffed Finnick in the shoulder as she followed Peeta outside.

"I think this is the first time I've ever pitied someone I've never met," Finnick mused to himself. "She's one of the best that we have but she plays by her own rules. I hope this Gale can handle himself or she'll eat him alive."

Dodge smirked knowingly and remarked, "Gale could stand to be taken down a peg or two. I'm with Peeta and Katniss on this one. She might be just what the healer ordered as far as Gale Hawthorne's swollen head is concerned." Delly tossed him a scolding look and Dodge held up a mollifying hand. "Don't give me that look, Delly. It wasn't my idea. I'm just looking forward to the show."

Delly's face softened and she threaded her arm through her husband's as a sunny smile broke across her face. "Me too. Gale won't know what hit him." She prodded Dodge in the ribs gently. "Come help me with dinner. We have to complete everything for the tournament tomorrow. I'm sure that Miss Trinket will want every detail laid out beforehand. We wouldn't want to disappoint her."

Katniss murmured, "I don't care if she's disappointed or not." Catching sight of Finnick's amused expression; she blushed as she realized he had heard the peevish comment. "Well, I don't." She repeated stoutly.

Finnick grinned and eyed her appreciatively. "Obviously or I wouldn't be here, now would I?" He plopped gracefully into one of the abandoned armchairs and scrutinized her thoroughly. "You remind me of someone, little girl. You have a lot in common with a girl I know back home. She isn't what she appears to be either. I wonder if Haymitch knows how much trouble you will cause. He doesn't or he would have requested a squad instead of the two of us. Are you going to give me a hard time?"

Katniss laughed. "How would the girl I remind you of answer that question?"

Finnick chuckled knowingly. "That's what I thought," he commented. "I'm all for having fun. It does make the time go by faster. Just make sure that you know when it's time to get serious. We don't want to ruin the party." He deftly rose to his feet and motioned for her to go with him. "Try not to let me distract you either. I know you find me devastatingly attractive. That's why you agreed so quickly to my guarding you. Don't be obvious about it. I don't want to be responsible for breaking poor Peeta's heart. He seems like such a nice guy."

Katniss rolled her eyes and retorted dryly, "I'll try to control myself. I don't want him to find out that you've stolen me already. He might never recover."

Finnick snickered approvingly. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Miss Everdeen. Just fine indeed."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

Seth Mellark perched on the back steps of the bakery and watched as Gale Hawthorne attempted to duplicate Katniss Everdeen's shooting performance. So far, it wasn't going well. Try as he might, he was unable to cluster the points so closely together. Each failed attempt resulted in a muffled curse that would have caused Hazelle Hawthorne to reach for the nearest blunt object. The more agitated Gale became, the worse his marksmanship. Seth had originally followed him to poke fun but the routine was beginning to wear on his nerves. Gale was determined to better the girl's exploit. He wouldn't be fit to live with until he made it happen.

Hearing voices coming closer, Seth turned and saw his baby brother entering the yard with a girl in tow that he had never seen before. "Where the hell is he finding them?" Seth mused to himself. The girl was about his own age or a little older. Her short brown hair was complemented by a pair of wide-set sable eyes. She moved with a cocky competence. Her manner held a self-confidence and brashness that Seth found strangely fitting. He grinned as she openly looked him over and then examined Gale just as closely. She murmured something to Peeta that caused his face to flush hotly. He laughed uncomfortably and gestured toward the porch. She shrugged and followed willingly enough. Seth sat up straighter and put on his best smile as the twosome came to a standstill a short distance away.

Peeta waved a hand jerkily, "Johanna, this is my brother Seth. Seth, meet Johanna Mason. She's going to be staying here in Twelve for a while. She'll be around often so try not to be too much of an ass. I know that's asking a lot."

Seth cringed at the graceless introduction. He glared at his baby brother, silently promising that payback would be an unpleasant experience. "Nice to meet you, Johanna. Ignore Peeta. He has always been the slowest one of us. Guess the genes were worn out by the time he hatched."

Johanna eyed him appraisingly. "I hate to say that the brainless one was right but in this case I have to agree, damn it. This one is too much like me. It wouldn't work even if he wasn't a blonde. Where is my diversion? You said that he would be here."

Seth sputtered in confusion at the pronouncement. Never had he been so quickly discounted. He looked at Peeta for some type of explanation only to have his jaw drop as Peeta gestured silently toward the fuming form currently yanking arrows out of the tree. Gale muttered to himself, clearly unaware that he had acquired an audience. He paced back to the mark and retrieved his bow. He carefully took aim and let the arrow fly. It quivered as it struck dead center of the gnarled knot. He swiftly nocked another one and let it go. This one hit just right of the first, the points almost touching. He fired yet again and cursed as this one hit the far left of the target with almost a hands width of distance between it and the center. "Damn it." Gale swore angrily and stomped toward the tree to retrieve his arrows.

Seth watched as a pleased smile blossomed on the strange girl's face and her eyes flared with a predatory light. "That will do nicely. Oh, yes. He's perfect." Her eyes skipped over the two Mellark boys before latching onto the unsuspecting figure. "Nice going, Bread Boy. I owe you one." She purred. Seth shivered as she continued to stare at his friend avidly. He looked questioningly at Peeta only to receive a smirk and shrug in response. Seth thanked his lucky stars that he was a blonde. This girl was crazy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

The next morning found Katniss swearing under her breath as she followed Effie Trinket into the bakery. It had been decided the previous evening that Katniss would meet Delly at the shop and help with the last few items that needed to be taken over to the gymnasium. The bakery was providing an array of pastries, cookies, and baked goods along with drinks for the audience coming to watch the competition. Not to be deterred, Effie had roused Katniss at first light and ushered her into the bathroom. The woman had repeatedly bemoaned the lack of a stylist and proper equipment. She was determined to go forward with her vision of what was right and proper for an outing. Katniss had no choice but to comply with her escort's demands. She had given her word to her father that she would cooperate. As the morning progressed, she had given serious consideration to recanting that promise and returning to the woods. If not for Peeta, she would already be gone.

Effie finally pronounced her presentable and bade her to stay in the bedroom until she called her. She assembled the others in the living room before allowing Katniss to join them. Much to Effie's chagrin, the only ones available to admire her handiwork was Delly and her mother. Finnick lounged casually just outside the door but Effie overlooked him. She had been incensed to discover that he was guarding Katniss instead of Johanna. She had made her sentiments known in an icily polite discourse that took up most of the dinner conversation.

Both Katniss and Johanna had flatly refused to amend the arrangement, much to everyone else's delight. Effie vowed to speak with Haymitch and Boggs at first opportunity. Johanna cut her off with the announcement that both she and Finnick had been given broad discretion in carrying out their assignment. Effie silently seethed but eventually agreed to accept the plans. Having been so soundly defeated once, she was adamant that Katniss needed to be well turned-out for the wrestling tournament. She wouldn't be dissuaded no matter how they argued.

Delly and Mrs. Cartwright were effusive in their praise at Katniss' new look. Effie was thrilled by their response and continuously brushed aside their compliments. She modestly gave credit to Katniss' natural beauty and downplayed the antiquated equipment. She commented that a true stylist would have created something extraordinary had there been time to bring one in from the Capital. Katniss and the others were quick to assure her that her efforts were more than enough. Effie smiled kindly and rushed off to finish the schedule. She repeatedly assured them that nothing would go wrong. Not on her watch. Katniss breathed a sigh of relief when the woman finally stepped out to double-check the quickest route to the bakery.

Delly patted her sympathetically on the arm and remarked, "You really do look beautiful, Katniss. I know it's not what you wanted but Peeta will be dumbfounded. Maybe we should keep you out of sight until after the tournament?" She smiled teasingly. "He won't be able to keep his mind on the matches."

Katniss grinned despite her discomfort. "It won't be that bad. I'm still me even in this get-up. It's just a dress for crying out loud. I don't look that different."

Delly rolled her eyes. "Let's get a male opinion. That's the only way I'll be able to convince you." She opened the screen door and motioned for Finnick to enter. He swaggered in, a mocking smile already in place. When his eyes fell on her, they widened and his mischievous expression morphed into appreciative awe. Delly smiled smugly, "I told you. Mother and I are going to the bakery to get everything together. You will meet us there and then we'll go to the gym together. I can't wait to see Peeta's face. He won't know what hit him." She bounced excitedly and hugged the surprised girl tightly. "See you soon."

Katniss watched her go and then turned her attention to the man standing silently in the corner. She pointed a stiff finger in his direction and stated, "Not a word from you. If I have to wear this ridiculous thing, I don't want to hear any of your nonsense." She fidgeted with her skirt and glared angrily at the dainty sandals that Effie had forced her into. Her eyes sought Finnick's and she questioned hesitantly, "Will he really not know what hit him?"

Finnick gave her an actual smile and patted her shoulder in a supporting fashion. "I think you'll knock him dead, sweetheart."

She beamed gratefully and nodded once in thanks. "Let's get this over then." He assented and held the door open for her. Katniss paused and put a hand on his arm. When he looked at her inquiringly, she muttered, "Thank you, Finnick."

His lips turned up slightly at the corners but he replied solemnly, "You're welcome, Katniss. Let's get you to the bakery." They stepped out on the porch as Effie bustled up.

The bakery smelled of spices mingled with the earthy essence of flour and yeast. Katniss breathed the combination in greedily. It reminded her of Peeta. She glanced around anxiously as there was no sign of Delly or her mother. Effie wandered over to the front display and was closely examining the elaborately decorated cakes. She made appreciative noises which Katniss largely disregarded. She stood next to the main counter and looked around apprehensively. A clearing throat drew her attention to the kitchen.

The woman standing in the doorway immediately commanded notice. Her malt blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant knot. Her cerulean eyes were eerily familiar as was the shape of her nose and mouth. Katniss felt her breath catch as she realized that this was Peeta's mother. Her throat tightened as she became aware that she knew nothing about this woman. He had never mentioned her. All the stories, anecdotes, and exchanges that they had shared; none mentioned his mother. She had no idea how to go ahead. She did as she always had when faced with something unknown…she faced it boldly. "Hello. I'm supposed to meet Delly here. I'm…"

"I know who you are." The woman returned. "Delly is finishing up in the back. She'll be out shortly." Peeta's mother looked her over as she crossed the floor with her hand outstretched. "I'm Maura Mellark. I'm glad to meet you finally, Katniss. I've heard a great deal about you."

Katniss shook her hand tentatively and inclined her head. "Thank you, Mrs. Mellark. I'm pleased to meet you."

Maura's mouth quirked knowingly. "He didn't mention me, did he? I'm not surprised. It's nothing that can be helped. It's just the way things are. You had no way of knowing." Katniss shrugged uncomfortably which pulled another rueful smile from the woman. "I'd like to speak with you privately if you will allow me, Katniss. There's something that you should know." She indicated a door set off the main area. Katniss glanced toward Finnick lounging nearby. He raised a questioning brow and motioned her forward. She gestured discreetly to the door and he gave her the go-ahead. She let out a long breath and signaled for the woman to precede her into the office.

Once the door closed behind them, Maura let out a sigh of her own. Her fingers fidgeted with her apron as she looked at the girl thoughtfully. Gathering her courage, she broke the silence. "You should know that I abandoned my son. I'm not proud of it and I don't expect you to understand. There are things in the past that I'd rather not explain. The only reason that I mention it is because it does have bearing on what I want to talk to you about. Are you willing to hear me out?"

Katniss tilted her head as she looked at the woman in confusion. "I don't understand why you are telling me this. That being said, I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Maura smiled slightly, "You look like your mother. You have your father's coloring but your face is your mother's. It's beyond belief. I'm sure that it was a shock for my husband when he first saw you." Katniss' brow furrowed but the woman waved a hand airily. "That's not important. You are aware that your mother and Peeta's father were friends growing up." Katniss nodded, which Maura took as a cue to continue. "My son has been preoccupied with you for some time. Eleven years to be exact. Most people would consider this a childhood preoccupation that would go away in time. I knew it was more even when he was younger. He loves you. He has from the first moment he saw your picture. I have no doubt that he has told you."

Katniss hesitantly revealed, "He told me about the picture and the story. I know he loves me."

Maura nodded once. "He's the best of us. He loves with his whole heart. It's astonishing that he's so open. I can't take credit for that. I wasn't there. My reason for coming to you is that I once loved that deeply. I had my heart broken and it changed me. I convinced myself that I was content being second best. It didn't matter as long as I was with him. I set unrealistic expectations and Peeta paid for it. I haven't been much of a mother. If I were honest, I barely deserve the title. Despite my shortcomings, he's become a special young man." Blue eyes eagerly sought questioning gray. "I have no right to ask anything of you. For my son's sake, I will selfishly do so anyway. If you are going to do this, don't hold anything back. If you're going to be with him, love him with everything you have. Give him your whole heart, Katniss. Give him that much or let him go. Better that he be hurt now than destroyed later."

Katniss felt her mouth fall open in shock. Of all the topics she expected, this wasn't even on the list. She stared in disbelief at the woman whose hopeful eyes never left her face. "I've had a picture of him since I was five. I didn't know his name. I just knew that he was the closest thing I had to a friend in the world. I would never hurt him. He means too much to me for that." She swallowed noisily and reached for the woman's hand. She was astounded when Maura Mellark reached back. "I don't know what will happen but he will never be second place. I can promise you that."

Maura squeezed her fingers and then let her go. "I can't ask for more than that. Thank you for listening." She stood up and headed for the office door. "I wouldn't mention this conversation to Peeta. He might think that I'm interfering. That isn't my intention but I can understand the confusion."

Katniss bit her lip but nodded in agreement. "I won't mention it. I think that he should know that you do care about him. You should tell him yourself. That's just my opinion."

Maura laughed softly, "You are like you mother in so many ways. I'll consider it."

As she turned away once more, Katniss asked one last question, "Mrs. Mellark, how did you know that I was here with Peeta? Did he mention it to you or did you hear it from Seth or Mr. Mellark?"

Maura paused and shot the girl an enigmatic look. "Pryce and Seth both mentioned that you were here but I had found out from another source." She smiled slightly. "Haymitch Abernathy isn't the only one with pigeons. Greasy Sae keeps a few left over from those Peeta's grandmother kept. She told me about them before she died. I've spoken with Hyacinth several times over the years about you and Peeta. Call it a mother's intuition but we knew there was a connection. We decided that if the time was ever right then you two should meet. Fate had the same idea. You found each other first." The girl's dumbfounded expression was priceless and somewhat gratifying. "You should go. Delly is probably wondering where you are."

Katniss nodded and walked toward the door in a daze. Maura gently grasped her arm, pulling the girl's bemused eyes to hers. "Remember what I said."

"I will," Katniss replied hoarsely. "I'll remember. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, girl. Just keep your word. That's all the thanks I need." Maura replied softly. Katniss gave her a faltering smile and headed for the kitchen. Delly's animated chatter soon filled the empty bakery. Maura watched silently as the two girls went out the back door loaded down with boxes and bags. She stood in front of the framed drawing, lost in thought then pulled out a clean rag and wiped down the counter. She had done all she could. The rest was out of her hands.

End Part 8

Notes: Sorry for the extended delay in getting this chapter out. Maura Mellark proved to be a hand full. I think this chapter is version five. I hope that you like how it turned out. I wanted to do a spin on Mrs. Mellark that hasn't been done a lot. She's still an emotional train wreck but underneath it all…she does love her boy. Hopefully, this chapter gave you a new window through which to view the bothersome woman. Thanks as always for reading. Until next time, Salanderjade.


	9. Chapter 9

"Peeta," her voice is quiet, almost too soft to hear. He glances up from his painting and waits for her to continue. Her expression is troubled, gray eyes clouded with doubt. He sets down his paintbrush and crosses the room to kneel before her. The gentle pressure of his hand on hers pulls her gaze to his. "What happens after?" She asks quietly.

"After what, Katniss?" He returns; brow furrowed uncertainly.

"When this is over, what will happen with us? What will we do then?" Her fears are clear in the slight quaver in her voice.

"We'll be together just like we planned. There'll be moments just like this; a whole lifetime of them. It will be like living right here exactly as we are now but forever." He promises.

"Do you really believe that?" She queries, a sliver of hope manifesting in her tone. It is small but sparks in her eyes like the sun. He smiles to see it. "You promise? You'll stay? With me?"

He twines their fingers together and leans in until his forehead is pressed against hers, noses touching as he meets her wistful look with a loving one of his own. His one word response is spoken solemnly, reverently, a vow. "Always." He pulls her into his arms, buries his face in her unbound hair as he repeats it firmly. "Always."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

Gale Hawthorne had been sitting unmoving in the same spot for ten minutes as he stared blankly at the floor beneath his boots. The Mellark brothers traded confused glances as they watched their friend. He was usually quiet, often moody, and habitually thick-headed. He was never still for very long. This out-of-character behavior had his friends somewhat baffled as he glared fixedly at the floor.

Typically it was Seth who broke the silence as he nudged Gale's shoulder. "What's up, buddy?" He inquired laughingly. "You haven't said a word since you got here."

Gale shrugged and resumed his intent examination of the floor. He glanced at each in turn and then shook his head. "I don't know why I'm letting her get to me. It's just stupid." His fingers knotted together, knuckles white. "Just forget it." He bit out angrily. "It doesn't mean anything."

Seth exchanged a dumbfounded look with Peeta, who plopped down next to their disgruntled friend. "Who's getting to you? You're going to have to string a few more words together, Gale. We don't understand."

Gale scowled and raised his head, glowering at a spot on the wall just over Peeta's shoulder. "She's irritating as hell. I tried to be polite and when that didn't work I tried to walk away but she followed me. She actually followed me. I've never been so damned mad at anyone in my life. The ridiculous thing is that I don't even know her name. She wouldn't tell me." His fiery gaze swung accusingly to Peeta. "She said that if I was so interested, then I should ask you. So tell me, buddy. Who is the annoying little spitfire that's been following you around today when she hasn't been pestering me? I at least want something to call her other than 'hey, you' before I wring her neck."

Peeta couldn't contain his laugher and was soon echoed by Seth as the other Mellark brother figured out who Gale was referring to. "She works fast, doesn't she?" Seth commented ironically. "Now I'm really glad to be a blonde. I told you that girl was crazy. I can't believe that you egged her on. I hope you're happy, Peeta."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I pointed him out to her." Peeta returned caustically. "In fact, you offered to introduce them personally." Gale's wounded look swung to the middle brother who let out a bark of laughter upon seeing it. "I didn't think that she would be so enthusiastic about goading him. It's like waving a bottle of white liquor in front of Haymitch Abernathy. If you don't get out-of-the-way, you only have yourself to blame when you get flattened."

Gale snorted. "Thanks for the support, Peeta. That still doesn't answer my question. Who the hell is she and what is she doing here? More importantly, why is she following me everywhere that I go?"

Rubbing a hand absently through his hair, Peeta eyed his friend warily. "Her name is Johanna Mason. She's going to be staying in Twelve for a while. She's originally from District Seven. She knows a bit about hunting and the woods. You should take her with you the next time you go out, Gale. She might enjoy it. "

"Why would I do that?" Gale asked, genuinely confused at the suggestion. "The girl's crazy. She chopped up one of my arrows with a little hatchet that she keeps in a specially made sheath. It's about as long as your hand and sharp as a razor. When I yelled at her, she threw it at my head." Peeta's eyes widened at that. "After she pulled the damned thing out of the tree, she grinned at me and said it was the best first date she'd ever had. She then told me that she would see me around. I find out now that you're the one responsible. I ought to punch you in the face for that, Mellark. What the hell were you thinking?"

Seth snorted and then laughed outright when Gale's furious gray eyes shot toward him. "I'm thinking that he's brilliant is what I'm thinking. Man, I haven't seen you this worked up over a girl since Leevy stood you up at the slag heap last year. You have strange taste in women, Hawthorne. You were ready to fall at Katniss's feet when she schooled you in archery. "

That comment caught Peeta's attention and he sent his friend an inquiring look. Gale's rapidly reddening cheeks gave him away. Peeta grinned unrepentantly as he remarked, "So he was impressed by my girl, was he? She is something special." He chuckled at the memory of her shooting performance behind the bakery. She had been flawless, easily outpacing Gale's best efforts. His face softened at the thought, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. The sound of his brother's stifled laughter drew Peeta from his reverie. His cheeks heated at his brother's obvious amusement and he hurriedly sought to steer the conversation back to Gale's predicament. "I still don't understand what the problem is with Johanna. She is a little unconventional. I'll give you that. I don't think that she's the hard ass she makes herself out to be. You might want to look a little deeper before you write her off completely, Gale."

Seth guffawed, "Would you listen to him? He finally decided to come out of hibernation and notice a girl. Now all of a sudden, he's an expert." He playfully punched his younger brother's arm. "My task is clear. You are clearly whipped, Peeta. That girl has completely unmanned you. It's my job as your brother to kick your ass in this tournament and knock some sense back into you otherwise you'll be completely useless."

Peeta smirked knowingly, "Why don't you tell us again about the smooth moves you put on Tansy? How many times did she go out with you? Correct me if I'm wrong but you didn't even get past the first date. Didn't she slap you silly and leave you standing in the square? Not to mention that there is no way you'll kick my ass in this tournament. I have a very good reason to win so don't count me out just yet."

The two brothers shared similar grins only to laugh uproariously when Gale interjected, "That still doesn't help me. What am I going to do about this Johanna? I can't hit a girl. My mom would kill me."

Seth merely rolled his eyes but Peeta soberly looked at his friend. "Gale, if you want me to tell her to cut it out then I will. Just say the word. I really thought that she might be good for you or I wouldn't have encouraged her. "

Gale opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the opening door. Finnick Odair sauntered through, his eyes reflecting amusement at the startled expressions and wide eyes that greeted him. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt your palaver but two of you are requested immediately in the Arena. There's some type of tournament going on. Apparently they can't start until you grace them with your presence." Seth and Peeta immediately leapt to their feet and grabbed the rest of their gear. Gale watched them morosely. Finnick eyed him with wary interest. The dark-haired archer moved uneasily and shifted foot-to-foot before finally raising an irate brow at the latecomer.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Gale asked tightly. His frown deepened as the other's pleased smile widened.

"It's not me that needs help, friend. However, I'd be glad to offer you a few tips when you're ready. I understand that Johanna has taken a liking to you. She's a little odd but behind the prickly exterior beats a good heart. She tends to leap before she looks which is bad both for her and the poor sap that she inevitably leaves in the rubble. You and I should talk. I've picked up a few tricks over the years for handling the feisty types. I'd be happy to give you some pointers. Look me up later. We'll talk."

Gale's eyes bulged and his mouth opened soundlessly before his jaw tightened in ire. Peeta cut off what was shaping up to be a fine tirade. He asked, "Finnick, I thought that you were staying with Katniss. What are you doing here? Who's with her?'

Finnick held up a placating hand. "Relax, Bread Boy. Johanna is taking care of the little darling. She's surrounded by your friends and family. If that doesn't set your mind at ease, Effie Trinket hasn't left her side since she stopped off at the bakery. Well, there were a few minutes when some tight-eyed blonde pulled her into a back room at the bakery but other than that she hasn't left my sight. She's right as rain."

"Tight-eyed blonde woman at the bakery? My mother? She talked to Katniss alone? What? Why?' Peeta's panicked expression wasn't lost on the others. Even Seth began to look worried. Peeta closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Finally, he met Finnick's careful gaze. "Is she okay? "

Finnick grinned. "I believe that the young woman in question is doing considerably better than okay. You'll have to see for yourself whether I'm telling the truth. I did promise not to ruin the surprise. She would be so disappointed if I did. Now why don't you two get upstairs so that we can get this party started? The bouncy girl is about to bust something and she squeaks when she gets excited. Johanna won't be able to hold out long with that type of incentive. If you want your friend to stay healthy and happy, it might be a good idea to get going." Finnick darted another furtive look at the sullen boy who continued to glower at the wall. "By the way, Gale, Johanna wanted me to tell you that she's fixed your archery problem. She said that your arrows had been made by a near-sighted idiot using whatever sticks they had fallen over in the dark." Gale's cheeks suffused a ruddy crimson. "Anyway, she said that she went out and got you the proper materials. She has about a dozen shafts finished and that she should have a full quiver in a day or two. She'll drop off the ones that are ready after the tournament so that you can get the feel of them."

Gale was rendered speechless by this announcement. It was Seth who clarified for the group's understanding, sure that he hadn't heard the man correctly. "She is making him arrows because the ones that he has are crap." Finnick nodded and smiled sardonically at the disbelieving looks he was getting. Seth cackled, making no effort to hide his enjoyment. Peeta smirked knowingly as he watched the play of emotions that crossed his friend's face: anger, puzzlement, shock, embarrassment, and finally grudging gratitude.

Finnick was clearly able to follow the reaction as easily as did Peeta. He shook his head in bemusement. "I don't know what they teach you boys here in Twelve but obviously you need Uncle Finnick to explain a few things to you. I told you that she has a good heart. She's not exactly articulate. She's more of a woman of action than words. She seems to have taken a liking to you. If you're not interested, make sure to tell her straight away. She's one of my best friends so if you hurt her, then I'll have to hurt you. No hard feelings."

Gale's eyebrows rose at the blunt announcement. He met Finnick's unsmiling look with a somber one of his own. "I didn't know. She just surprised me. I'll find her afterward and thank her properly." Finnick's mouth curved into a pleased grin and he slapped Gale companionably on the back. His whispered reply was too low for Peeta or Seth to hear but judging from the startled mien that blossomed on Gale's face; it was best left a secret. The two brothers shrugged, exchanged an eloquent look, and then followed the pair into the Arena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO

Despite Effie Trinket's disapproving looks every few moments, Katniss couldn't stop fidgeting. Everything was wrong and she had almost lost patience with her "new" look as well as the woman who had forced it upon her. The loose flowing strands of hair continually fell into her eyes regardless of the thin band that was supposed to hold them back. The leaf patterned dress was beautiful but the scooped neck and thin straps that made up the bodice weren't something that she would normally wear. She thought longingly of her comfortably broken in boots and loose hunter's jacket. As soon as the wrestling tournament concluded, she would make a beeline back to the house for a swift change regardless of what Effie had to say.

She wasn't cut out to be a fashion plate. She much preferred mud and sweat to silk and sandals. She smirked quietly to herself at what her mother's reaction would be if she saw Katniss attired in such a way. Hyacinth Everdeen had long since abandoned the quest to make her eldest look like a girl. Muddy boots and torn corduroys were more to Katniss's liking. Luckily for her mother, Prim was every bit as feminine as Katniss was not. Katniss giggled briefly at the thought of her mother's reaction. It would be memorable. Katniss felt a lump in her throat as she reminded herself that her mother wouldn't be here to see her. It made the experience bittersweet and that only added to her irritation. She promised herself that the frilly garments would be gone at first opportunity.

A rough elbow digging into her ribs brought her back to the gymnasium and she glared daggers at the grinning girl standing next to her. "What did you do that for? My blasted ribs are already sore thanks to this stupid dress. You didn't have to try and finish me off. A simple "Katniss" would have worked instead of poking the life out of me."

Johanna rolled her eyes at the younger girl's scathing tone. "Forgive me, princess. I didn't mean to upset your delicate sensibilities. I just thought you might be interested in watching your boyfriend. She nodded toward the gathered group clustered around a sandy blonde head easily recognizable as Dodson Mellark. Katniss colored faintly and nodded her thanks. Johanna snorted imperceptibly and climbed up on the seat in front of her to get a better view. "I've never been a fan of wrestling but I can definitely appreciate the outfits." Johanna observed approvingly. Her gaze swung appraisingly to the lean form now engaged in conversation with Finnick. A small sigh escaped her, causing Katniss to look at her inquiringly. "I was hoping that talk, dark and huffy would be competing. I wouldn't mind getting an eyeful of that in those skimpy duds. I guess he's just there for moral support. Pity." She leaned forward and shaded her eyes with an upraised hand as she watched her fellow guard laughing uproariously at whatever Gale Hawthorne was saying. "I wonder what that's about." She mused. "Finnick has some explaining to do after we get you and Lover Boy tucked in for the night, little girl. He's not usually so talkative when we're on the job. He's up to something."

Katniss shrugged, her attention on the group still clustered about Dodson. The eldest was clearly giving some last-minute instructions, his hands gesturing wildly one minute and then drawing intricately on a board the next. After a few words and some good-natured back slaps, the group broke up and headed to the mats for some preliminary stretches. Katniss's attention immediately fixed on a familiar tousled head as Dodson put a staying hand on Peeta's arm and whispered a last bit of advice. Peeta listened intently and laughed as his brother clapped his shoulder before heading off to join the others. She couldn't help but stare in rapt fascination as she watched him jog across the floor, not even acknowledging Johanna's knowing chuckle.

She had always considered him handsome with his unruly hair that inevitably fell over those expressive sapphire eyes. His quiet strength, shy smiles, and unfaltering goodness drew her like a moth to a flame. For the first time, she was privy to what the female population of District Twelve had known for some time. Simply stated, Peeta Mellark was beautiful. He was broad-shouldered and slim-hipped. Hours of lifting heavy bags of flour at the bakery had given him a muscled physique which hinted at massive strength should he choose to use it. Katniss swallowed noisily, blushing furiously as Johanna nudged her shoulder and let out another telling laugh. "I didn't know that you had it in you, brainless. There might be hope for you yet. I had almost written the two of you off as pure, virginal types that exchanged poetry and shy smiles in the school yard. That look is anything but chaste. "

Katniss gave the irritating girl a fulminating glare. "I have no idea what you're talking about. God, Johanna. Are you always so crass or is this strictly for my benefit?"

Johanna smirked and raised an infuriating brow. "Of course it's for your benefit. You two are so nauseating sweet that I'm starting to get a toothache. I've made it part of my duties as your companion to fix an area of your education that has been sorely neglected. Helping you and trying to figure out what makes Hawthorne tick should make this little backwoods vacation bearable."

Katniss blanched at her insinuating tone. "Better not let Effie hear you talking like that or we'll never hear the end of it." Johanna rolled her eyes at the mention of the Capital escort. The woman in question had taken a seat next to Delly Mellark and was watching the proceedings with interest. Her shock of pink curls stood out in the crowd like a beacon as did the turquoise and garnet ensemble that she had deemed suitable for such an outing. She was a riot of color amid the earthy shades favored by most of the district. Even Delly in her amethyst skirt and blouse paled in comparison. She had relented to Katniss sitting in the bleachers with only Johanna for company after much begging and cajoling. Delly had commented sweetly that seeing Katniss looking so pretty after her makeover would distract Peeta. Effie was sufficiently enamored with the "star-crossed lovers" as she dubbed them, that she readily agreed to tuck Katniss away in an unobtrusive corner until the tournament was over.

A whistle sounded and the official called the first two competitors into the circle. Johanna leaned close and whispered, "Do you have the slightest idea what's going on? How do you know who wins?" Katniss shrugged noncommittally and shook her head. Johanna rolled her eyes again, muttering under her breath. The question was answered a few moments later when, in a flurry of arms and legs, one contestant knocked the other off his feet and immediately moved to pin the fallen boy to the ground. After a brief count, the one on top had his hand raised in victory.

The next participant to enter the circle was Peeta. Katniss tensed as her gaze fell on his rival. The boy squaring off with her Peeta was just as big and well-built as him. The two shook hands and immediately locked together once the whistle sounded. It wasn't clear who had the advantage as they moved through a variety of holds almost too fast to follow. Finally, a neatly placed foot and an arm lock providing the leverage gave Peeta the opportunity to end it. Swiftly and economically, he forced his challenger to the mat and covered his shoulders. The official counted the requisite number and sounded a blast to call the match. Peeta rolled to his feet laughing excitedly and helped his defeated counterpart to rise. Katniss smiled proudly as Seth ruffled his brother's sweat dampened hair before taking his turn. Obviously wrestling was something that the Mellark brothers excelled at because in moments Seth was back with his hands upraised in victory.

The entrants were eliminated one by one. It was no surprise that the last two contestants happened to be Peeta and Seth Mellark. Dodson couldn't contain his smile as he pulled both of them aside speaking quietly. The two listened intently and then moved away but not before Seth cuffed Peeta playfully on the shoulder. They grinned at each other and moved to where the official waited patiently. Seth made a laughing comment and gestured toward the crowd. Katniss knew it was no coincidence that he pointed almost exactly in her direction. Peeta scoffed but it was obvious that his gaze swung in the direction of Seth's pointing finger. Katniss ducked behind Johanna and waited until his blue gaze focused once more on his brother before emerging. Johanna laughed quietly and patted Katniss almost fondly on her arm. Katniss smiled slightly at the tentatively friendly gesture and turned to offer an opinion on the upcoming match when Johanna's nails abruptly bit into the flesh of her arm.

"Shit!" Johanna bit out. "Katniss, get down!" Her hand tightened on the younger girl's arm and she forcibly pushed her down and then covered her with her own body. Katniss bit through her bottom lip as she hit the ground roughly. She felt Johanna's slight weight press her down more firmly between the bleachers. Unable to see what was going on and able to hear only the frantic beating of her own heart and the heated cursing of the girl lying on top of her, Katniss could merely wait and hope. The stuttering sound of gunfire widened her eyes and her hands reflexively covered her ears. "Johanna, can you see Peeta?" she whispered desperately. "Johanna, is he okay?"

"Hush," Johanna muttered calmly. "Stay down and don't move until I tell you to." The crowd hunkered down as chaos opened up around them. Many ran for the closest exit. Others took a leaf from Johanna's book and hugged the floor tightly trying to avoid notice. Loud voices rang throughout the gymnasium. Johanna breathed a sigh of relief as she recognized Darius Boggs' familiar bark in the confusion. She did a quick visual sweep of the surrounding area and flicked an answering wave to Chaff and his partner Seeder as they made their way toward her and her charge. Keeping Katniss covered, Johanna sent the two a questioning glance. Receiving confused shrugs in return, she cursed softly under her breath.

The Capital squads fanned out through the Arena within moments after the first shots were fired. Boggs furiously demanded updates and snapped repeatedly into the communicator strapped to his arm. He immediately assigned Chaff and Seeder as other security for Katniss. Johanna stayed firmly by the girl's side. She frantically demanded to know where Peeta was and if he was okay. Johanna finally yelled at her to shut up and promised to find him as soon as order was restored. The squads had instructions to make sure that both Peeta and Katniss were secure. They were also tasked with searching the gymnasium from top to bottom for other assailants. There was a brief commotion on the floor but Johanna was unable to discern who or what was the cause. She glanced at the girl beside her and felt a wave of compassion sweep through her at the anxious, worried expression Katniss was wearing. "It won't be too much longer. If anything was wrong, we'd know it." Johanna assured her. "Give them a minute to get everything calmed down and then I'll take you to your boy."

"Thank you," the girl whispered gratefully. "I just need to see Peeta. He has to be okay. He has to."

Johanna smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he's just fine. Don't worry okay. We'll figure this out." Her eyes swept the gym and she swore again under her breath. Noting Katniss watching her carefully, Johanna forced herself to push aside the lingering sense that something had went incredibly wrong. It was quiet. Too quiet. That was never a good sigh. Seeder tapped her arm and gestured for Johanna to join her.

"Boss wants the girl moved into one of the offices. She's in the open out here. He wants her locked down." Seeder informed her coolly. Johanna's breath hissed out in irritation. She glared impotently for a moment before nodding. Seeder motioned them forward. Katniss looked at Johanna questioningly. Surprisingly, Seeder answered the unspoken query. "They just want to be sure that you're safe, little girl. We're moving you to the custodian's office just off the main floor. It will be a lot more secure. I'll find out about the boy as soon as you are where you need to be. I'm sure he's just fine. We need to make sure that you are safe too. Okay, honey?" Johanna couldn't stop the surprise that eddied up at the woman's gentle tone. Seeder was almost always businesslike and stoic. She never showed emotion or frailty. It would have been a pleasant change had hell not just broken loose.

Two figures were surrounded by at least a half-dozen of Boggs' men. One lay unmoving, open eyes staring fixedly at the ceiling. A knife was lodged firmly in his chest and a neat round hole in the center of his forehead left little to the imagination. The other prone figure swayed unsteadily on his knees, glazed eyes staring unseeing at the dead man beside of him. His face drew a gasp from Johanna followed by a choked off expletive. Seeder tilted her head questioningly and Johanna nodded disgustedly, "Fucking Cato. I told Boggs that he should have shot the bastard. He's a sadistic prick that should have had his balls removed the first time he stepped out of line." She glared furiously at the kneeling man, her fingers twitching spastically. "Stupid fucking prick." She muttered again. "Anybody figure out who his friend is yet?"

Chaff answered her carefully, "Some punk called Marvel. He got off a shot before Odair and some kid named Hawthorne took him out. The kid put a knife in him before anybody could blink. Boggs almost pissed his pants. All of us around and some hunter kid from the middle of nowhere gets the kill. Odair wasn't too far behind him thankfully or I think Boggs would have taken his head. "

Katniss broke in eagerly, "Was anybody hurt by the shot?"

Chaff's mouth tightened and he shot Seeder an aggravated look. He met the girl's pleading gaze with a calm, gentle air. "Girl, we need to get you to safety. After that, we'll answer any questions that you have. "

Katniss stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, planting her feet firmly. "I'm not moving another damned step until somebody tells me what the hell happened? Where is Peeta? Is he okay?"

Seeder blew out a frustrated breath. "One of the last two was hit. It creased his skull. The medic is working on him now. The other one is with him along with the rest of the family. I don't know anything more. Now come on and let's get you where you need to be before Boggs blows a gasket."

Katniss' eyes rounded and she hurriedly stepped forward and grasped the woman's arm. "Which one was it? Who was hit? Please tell me. You have to know!" Her pleading eyes swung back and forth between them. Abruptly, a furious light flooded her gray eyes setting them on fire. "Fuck this. I'm going to find Peeta. You can come with me or you can go straight to hell. I don't care." Spinning in her ridiculous shoes, the girl stalked away. Johanna laughed gleefully and trailed after her. Reluctantly, the other two followed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When she found him, he was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands looking lost. Finnick stood somberly by the door, face tight as he watched them approaching. He smiled sadly and motioned her forward. "He's not taking it well," he commented quietly. "He's a mess, honey. Go easy on him." Katniss nodded and patted his arm as she softly entered the room. Finnick stepped out to give them privacy, closing the door behind him.

"Peeta," Katniss spoke gently. Red-rimmed blue eyes swung up at the sound of her voice and he silently opened his arms. She walked straight into his offered embrace and let him bury his head in her stomach as she pulled him close. "Talk to me, Peeta. Let me help if I can."

His voice was muffled in the cloth of her dress, "He pushed me out-of-the-way. He saw them coming. He didn't even hesitate. I didn't know what was happening until I saw him get hit." He drew in a shaky breath and his voice faltered. "He fell on top of me. There was blood everywhere. Dodge came out of nowhere and pulled us back. I think Gale was there. Maybe Finnick too." He shook his head and looked up at her. "I don't really know. I helped Dodge get him out. I think that one of those guys got shot. I couldn't really see anything. That guy Boggs busted in and the place went to hell. I couldn't find you." His arms pulled her more tightly against him. "I didn't know if you were okay. Nobody would tell me anything. I thought my brother was dying right in front of me." His arms trembled. She felt him shiver, heard him draw in another shuddering breath.

She rested her head against his sweat-matted hair and rocked him gently. Her hands moved soothingly over his back and shoulders. It seemed like nothing she did had any effect on the tremors that wracked him. She felt the hot warmth of his tears soaking into her dress. At a loss for what to do, she did the only thing she could think of. She began to sing softly as her hands moved continuously over his back and through the tousled curls falling in disarray over his forehead.

"When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love  
When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no - one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love  
I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love."

The last few notes faded gently into the air and he raised solemn blue eyes to her apprehensive face. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he commented quietly, "You weren't supposed to sing unless I won."

She rolled her eyes and returned, "I made an exception this one time just for you. Don't expect that to happen very often." She kissed him gently on the forehead, her fingers gently tracing the outlines of his face. "I'm here if you need me. For as long as you need me, Peeta. I won't leave you. I promise."

His fingers wound around her wrist and pulled her down until her mouth found his. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," she answered softly.

They huddled together until the word came that his brother would live. Then they walked out to face the others, hands firmly intertwined. When told that they would be separated to keep them safe, they shared a long look and a small smile before they refused. Whatever the future brought, they would face it together.

End Part 9


	10. Chapter 10

She had her head in his lap, grinning quietly to herself as he played absently with her hair. He seems fascinated by it and for the life of her, she couldn't understand why. Feeling a familiar twisting, she glanced up to see him deftly braiding a few strands together and then winding them about his fingers. At her soft chuckle, he playfully tugged on the twined braid and questioned, "What's so funny?"

"You," she returned. "It's just hair, you know. There's nothing special about it."

He shook his head slightly. "You still don't know the effect that you have. Katniss, you've always made me feel better no matter what was going on around me. As long as I could see you, I knew everything was going to be okay." His face flushed, his eyes flicking away from hers. "I mean, I know that it was an old picture and then drawings but that didn't matter. It never did. It was always you."

She sat up abruptly and pushed the tangled strands away from her face. Pulling her knees up, she curled her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "You're not the only one who carried around an old picture, Peeta. You're not the only one that needed a safety blanket. We both did." She studied the floor, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "I used to talk to you for hours. About anything and everything. It didn't matter," her mouth quirked ruefully. "After Prim came, I thought that things might change but they didn't. I can't tell you how many times I wished that you would show up so I wouldn't be alone anymore."

"Guess it was a lucky thing that I took that path, huh?" He asked softly. "It led me right to you."

"This would have happened anyway," She returned just as softly. "I'm yours just like you're mine." She reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "You realize that I'm going to have to kiss your brother when we get out of here. I owe him big time."

Peeta laughed and turned their clasped hands until he pressed his lips to her upturned palm. "You do that and the shock might finish him off, Katniss." He suddenly sobered and her heart clinched at the desperately pleading expression that blossomed on his face. "Tell me he'll be okay."

She cradled his face in both hands and stated firmly, "He'll be fine. They'll be here any minute to take you to him. Don't worry."

He blew out a relieved breath and then surprised her as he chuckled quietly. "He'll never let me hear the end of this. Seth doesn't let things go especially when they give him the upper hand. He's going to be hell to live with. I guarantee that."

Katniss grinned back. "Why doesn't that surprise me? No doubt he'll be intolerable." She bumped his shoulder with hers. "If it starts to get out of hand, we can always pawn him off on Gale and Finnick. I'm sure they'll be able to handle him."

Peeta winced at that prospect. "Remind me never to get on your bad side. You've got a vengeful streak."

"Not vengeful," she replied. "Merely a healthy sense of self-preservation." She tossed him an impish grin. "I also don't believe in fighting fair. That's not a bad thing is it?"

Before he could reply, the door swung open to reveal Seeder's stoic face. The woman eyed the two solemnly before she announced, "The boy will be just fine. The medic patched him up and put him in a room to get some rest. Boggs put a guard on the door to make sure that he's not disturbed." She cracked a slight smile at their relieved expressions. "Boss wants you two brought over to headquarters so that they can get this sorted out. I'll be right outside when you're ready to go."

Peeta thanked her and the impassive woman merely nodded before closing the door. He smiled broadly and pulled a jubilant Katniss into a crushing embrace. "That's the best news I've heard all day," he said. "He's okay. I don't know what I would have done if…"

Katniss cut him off as she covered his mouth with both hands. "Don't say that." She ordered. "He's fine. We're fine. It's done. Don't even think about what might have happened. Just be grateful that he's going to be okay. Leave it at that."

"Yes, ma'am," he returned smartly. "Whatever you say, Miss Everdeen." She dropped her hands, stepping carefully away as she straightened her skirt and clumsily fastened her flimsy sandals. He watched her struggle with the thin strap before kneeling down and deftly sliding the band through the tiny clasp. He laughed to himself at her irritated huff. Swiftly securing the other shoe, he caught her eye and grinned at her put out expression. "I didn't mention it earlier but you look really pretty. Orange is definitely your color."

She scowled fiercely. "Yeah well don't get too attached. This was Effie's idea. She wouldn't stop until I agreed. This is a one-off, Peeta. Can't exactly hunt in these things."

He looked wistful as they made their way to the door. "That's too bad," he mused. "I kind of like it."

She rolled her eyes and looped her arms through his as they joined Seeder in the hallway. "What happened to 'I wouldn't change a thing. I think she's perfect.'?" She teased. "One look at me in this get-up and you've completely changed your tune."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that I wanted you to look like this all the time. I merely pointed out that you look pretty and I like it." He retorted. His eyes softened as they roved her features. "I really do love you."

She huffed irritably. "Fine. I'll wear the damned dresses more often." His brows drew together in confusion. She confounded him further by rising up on her toes to place a tiny kiss on his chin. "Let's go, Bread Boy. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Seeder's rare laughter followed them down the hallway and out into the orange-hued afternoon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

The mood was understandably tense in Haymitch Abernathy's living room. After all, it wasn't every day that a soldier wearing the uniform of the Capital teamed up with a quasi-rebel operative and then tried to assassinate a civilian that he was assigned to protect. Darius Boggs wanted answers. He held himself personally responsible for the events that had occurred. Had Seth Mellark died today, the fault would rest solely on his shoulders. He wasn't one to shirk his responsibilities. His eye for detail and his demand for absolute excellence in those that served under him had allowed him to rise swiftly through the ranks. He was commander of the squadron that protected President Paylor herself. To have been so easily misled galled at him. He was oath-bound to do his duty. He would follow the tentative threads to their source. Then he would gut the bastard that thought they could pull something on his watch.

This train of thought was broken by raised voices and the sudden violent explosion of glass being forcibly thrown against a hard surface. Boggs pulled himself from his musings and made his way to the adjoining door. The scene before him pulled a reluctant grin from the usually impassive man. His eyes met those of Johanna Mason. He frowned in displeasure at the girl's open appreciation as yet another piece of crockery shattered against the hardwood floor. He sent her a quelling look which only stoked her amusement further. Had Johanna not been an exceptional soldier with the uncanny ability to handle almost any kind of weaponry; he would have long ago regaled her to a solitary post in the wilds of District 13 just to get her out-of-the-way. .

Her insouciance and disregard for proper protocol had been very well documented. Her file was at least three inches thick as other commanders chose to pass the problem along and not finding a way to deal with her. Boggs had long ago discovered that it was best to work outside the box when it came to exceptional talent. Those like Johanna required a more deft touch; a certain flexibility to get the desired outcome. He allowed her certain freedoms and privileges. In return, she had become one of his most effective operatives. If a mission was deemed unachievable, Boggs assigned it to Johanna. The tiny woman refused to fail. She would find a way to win come hell or high water. It wasn't in her nature to lose. Still, he sometimes wished that she would learn a bare minimum of tact and decorum. It would make dealing with her so much easier. He gestured casually to Finnick Odair and watched with no small amusement as the man rolled his eyes before tapping Johanna on the shoulder and shaking his head. She glared briefly but then settled into an alert guard stance, her gaze sweeping the room for any anomalies. Boggs nodded once in satisfaction and then turned his attention to the argument that Johanna had been so overtly watching.

It had begun so innocently. The primary parties had gathered to discuss the latest happenings and reevaluate their mission parameters. The original goals had been for the Mellark boy and Katniss Everdeen to stay under constant guard but allowed enough freedom to draw those who were complicit in trying to bring down Paylor's presidency out in the open. Nobody expected one of their own to have joined the enemy's ranks. It certainly wasn't anticipated that they would try a risky and highly visible attempt on the boy's life. That hadn't even been considered. Unfortunately, the unexpected had a tendency to become fact regardless of plans to the contrary. The first inkling that the situation had gone from tense to volatile was his first glimpse of Basil Everdeen's face. The man was livid, no furious. His gray eyes were explosive as they stared fixedly at the front door. He ignored Haymitch's repeated efforts to pull him aside. The man had one thought on his mind-his daughter. Everything else was secondary. He wouldn't be satisfied until the girl was standing front and center, hopefully unharmed and unmarked.

She entered shortly thereafter and the man had wasted no time in gathering her up in a massive embrace which was gladly returned. He smiled in relief when told that the Mellark boy had been successfully treated. All too soon, his face became blank and his bearing ramrod stiff. "Peeta, I'm sorry for what happened and for my part in it. I owe your family a debt. Once I get Katniss settled, I'll come back and make sure that your brother is kept safe until he's able to go home."

Peeta's head cocked as he eyed the man in confusion. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure that my father appreciates everything that you're doing." He paused before continuing, his tone questioning. "What do you mean, once you get Katniss settled?"

Basil met his look squarely, "She's going home. It's too dangerous for her here. I should have never agreed to this." Katniss began to sputter, her eyes wide in indignation. Basil ignored her protests, continuing to look at Peeta steadily. "I can't have her here in the middle of this. I won't be responsible for you being put in harm's way. I'm sorry but there's nothing else to be done. She has to go for her safety and yours."

"I'm not going!" She burst out. "I won't leave. I promised him that I would stay. I want to stay here." Basil glared at her and shook his head once inflexibly. The girl drew in a furious breath, her eyes shooting furious sparks. "I won't leave. I don't care what you say."

"You will go home where you belong." He thundered. "I'm your father, Katniss. You will do as I say."

"I'm not a child," She declared. "I won't be dragged off and tucked away unless he goes with me. It's just as dangerous for him here. Who's to say that they won't try again? I'm not leaving him here alone. You'll have to find another way."

Peeta gulped as the man's infuriated gaze came to rest on him. However, he refused to back down and leave her to face her father's ire alone. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stated, "I go where she goes, Mr. Everdeen. I can't stay here not knowing. Besides, they know about her now. She can't disappear again. You don't know what information has been passed along. Your house might not be safe any longer."

Basil's jaw firmed and he pointed a stiff finger at the pair. "We're relocating my wife and daughters to another safe house. Haymitch and I planned for this a long time ago. They will be protected. Katniss say whatever goodbyes that you must and then we'll leave. We don't have much time."

The first vase detonated against the wall. Peeta's mouth dropped open in disbelief as he gaped at the enraged girl standing before him. She had given no sign of what she intended before throwing the vase as hard as she could. The dumbfounded expression on her father's face matched the one on his. "What the hell did you do that for?" He choked out. "Are you crazy?"

She whirled on him incensed. "He's not listening to me. He just assumes that I'll go meekly just because he said so. I had to get his attention somehow."

Peeta flicked a glance at the fuming expression of the man standing amid the shattered remains. "Katniss, I don't think that was such a good idea. I know that you're mad. I'm mad too but throwing a vase at your father's head won't fix it. I'm pretty sure it's going to make it worse."

Basil's uncompromising voice interrupted, "He's right, Katniss. This little tantrum changes nothing. You're going. That's final." Her only reply was to fling a bowl in the general direction that the vase had travelled. The shards clinked musically against the floor as the dish burst. "Damn it, girl! I said that's enough." Basil barked.

Much to Peeta's surprise and trepidation, she didn't back down. She was determined to have her say, consequences be damned. She stepped forward, obviously hopping mad. "I'm not even closed to being done, Dad. You will hear me out. I'm not leaving. I won't go off and hide. I won't."

Basil regarded her with narrowed eyes. His gaze suddenly swung toward Peeta, an intent look on his face. "What do you say? Are you going to show some sense or are you standing with this stone stubborn girl? Speak up, son. I don't have a lot of patience left."

Peeta felt her fingers curl into his clenched hands. He grasped hers gratefully, pulling strength from her determination. "I go where she goes. I won't stay here while she goes off alone. I promised her. "

Haymitch Abernathy had watched the exchange with interest. He cackled sardonically and raised his flask to the pair in a drunken salute. "If they weren't so abysmally stupid, this little display could almost be heartwarming." He lurched toward them and leveled a finger. "That wasn't rubber bullets bouncing around today. Those idiots were shooting to kill. You got lucky, boy. Next time, you might not be so fortunate."

Peeta glared at the old man, his fingers tightening involuntarily on Katniss's. "I know exactly how lucky I am. My brother wasn't so fortunate. He's in that bed because of me." His gaze swung to the now silent man who watched him so closely. "This is just as personal for me now as it is for you. Can't you see that?"

Haymitch shook his head in amusement. "I told you the boy was sharp, Basil. And he has a point. We knew from the start that she would be exposed. They managed to pull one over on us by using one of our own and going for the boy. They won't be able to pull that trick twice." He turned toward his longtime friend and stated softly, "I know this is hard. The hardest thing a man can do is to stand aside as someone he loves puts themselves in danger. Sometimes, you have to make the tough call no matter how much it hurts."

Basil closed his eyes and seemed to fold in upon himself. His face suddenly looked older. Peeta glanced at Katniss to gauge her reaction. Her eyes carried a hint of moisture but the determined line of her jaw didn't diminish. If anything, she looked more resolute. His heart swelled as he watched her. She truly was indomitable. He mimicked her unbendable expression and clasped her hand tighter. "Are you sure about this, Peeta?" Basil questioned softly. "You're not just putting yourself on the line. She will be there too along with your family and friends. You've seen what they're capable of. Are you willing to take the risk?" He nodded decisively and Basil let out a forlorn sigh. He looked from one to the other and then bowed his head. "Okay. We need to figure out where to go from here then." He gestured for Haymitch and Boggs to join him. The three withdrew to a corner and began to whisper quietly.

Peeta pulled Katniss to him and turned her until he was able to look directly into her eyes. "Are you sure about this? We're taking a big chance, sweetheart. Think about it before you decide. Your mother and sister need you as much as I do."

Her hands untangled from his and grasped his forearms tightly, almost to the point of pain. "I've been hidden away for over half my life. My mother left everything she knew behind because she loved my father enough to let all that go. Do you honestly think that I love you any less, Peeta? I don't want to hold on to safe and familiar. I want to be with you. I can't do that by running off to the woods at the first hint of trouble."

"I don't know what to say," he replied honestly. "Nobody's ever cared about me that much…" he trailed off and swiped a rough hand across eyes that were suddenly damp and threatening to overflow. "You're the first one."

"You're more loved than you know," she replied quietly. His confused look pulled an unwilling smile from her. "It's not my story to tell but I know for a fact that what you just said isn't true." She suddenly grabbed his hand and turned toward the door. "Come on. We're getting out of here." She waved surreptitiously to Johanna and Finnick who flanked the pair as they made their way to the door. "I don't care what she says. You need to know the truth and she's going to tell you."

He followed her willingly but allowed his confusion to show at her parting remark. "I don't understand. Where are we going? Who do you want me to talk to?"

She smiled knowingly and squeezed his hand. "We're going to lay this notion of yours that you've never been loved to rest once and for all. It's gone on long enough. You've been hurt and I won't allow it to go any further. She'll just have to get over it."

He pulled her to a halt and studied her elated expression curiously. "I don't understand. Who will have to get over it? What are you talking about?"

She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek gently. "Your mother. She has something to tell you and I'm coming along to make sure that you hear it. You believe a lie and its high time that she sets you straight. Do you trust me?" He studied her intently before he nodded. Her smile widened. "Well, come on then." His heart pounding, he followed her without question.

End Part 10


	11. Chapter 11

The walk through town seemed like an eternity. The trip from the gymnasium to the bakery could be made in minutes. Today, that distance seemed never-ending. Peeta felt a thousand thoughts tumbling hither and yon as he followed her through the square. He couldn't fathom why she was so insistent on speaking with his mother. He has suspicions but nothing concrete. That uncertainty curdled his stomach and set loose an unaccustomed trembling in his limbs. He eyed Finnick curiously as the man silently kept pace. Feeling his gaze, Finnick quirked a questioning brow which caused Peeta return the gesture. Finnick had been with her in the bakery. He knew more than he was letting on.

"This little backwater vacation has turned out to be much more interesting than I thought," Johanna's rough cadence broke the two men's unspeaking exchange. "I don't understand why this place isn't a regular tourist attraction." She rolled her eyes at Finnick's dismissive chuckle. "Don't laugh, Odair. This place is more than meets the eye. Not even the Capital has this kind of action."

Finnick laughed outright at that outlandish statement. "Jo, I doubt that the usual brand of tourist would be interested in your kind of action. Usually, it makes them run the other way as fast as their legs can carry them. Not everyone shares your interesting ideas of what is entertainment."

Johanna snorted derisively. "That, my friend is what's wrong with the world today. I am able to glean pleasure from the most simple of pastimes. In the last few days, I've gone on an enjoyable date, performed admirably at my chosen profession, made a couple of new friends and seen Doll Face here throw a most excellent tantrum." She paused to laugh appreciatively at the glare Katniss leveled in her direction. "Relax, fireball. I'm not trying to get your back up. I think it's admirable that you stood up to daddy dearest. You certainly shocked the hell out of him. I was impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. Throwing stuff was a nice touch but your aim is better than that. He would have taken you much more seriously if you had actually tossed them at his head."

Katniss actually grinned and shrugged flippantly. "He took me seriously enough. I'm still here, aren't I?" Her gaze touched briefly on Peeta then flitted away. "It got my point across all I wanted to do, Johanna. Anything else is just a bonus including any respect that I've earned from you." She smiled slightly. "You know that was my main goal all along. Your opinion means so much." The two girls shared a look of perfect understanding. It was an unnerving change.

The canopied entrance of the bakery loomed in the distance. His steps faltered as his eyes traced the familiar store front. Seeing his hesitation, Katniss turned toward him and silently held out her hand. She didn't speak or offer any kind of reassurance. She let her actions speak for her. She wanted him to trust her but she wouldn't force the issue. He either would or he wouldn't. His eyes darted from the bakery to the girl he loved standing wordlessly before him with an outstretched hand. His heart pounding mercilessly in his chest, Peeta did the only thing he could do. He clutched her hand in his and offered up a tentative smile. Her answering one was blinding in its intensity. "You won't regret it, Peeta." She whispered.

The bell over the door tinkled merrily as they made their way inside. Per Katniss's request, Johanna and Finnick positioned themselves just outside the main door. Johanna gave the two of them an encouraging nod. Finnick lounged casually against the wall, his expression bored and indifferent. Peeta schooled his features into a blank mask but the tightening of his fingers gave him away. Katniss squeezed his hand reassuringly. Her face was impassive but the gray eyes shone with determination. Whatever her purpose with this visit, she had a specific outcome in mind. Judging from the intent look in her mercurial eyes, she wouldn't accept anything less. It was all or nothing. He gulped a breath past the sudden lump in his throat and wished that he was anywhere but here. Her fingers tightened on his almost to the point of pain drawing his gaze to hers. She stared at him unblinking as her eyes bore into his. He could hear the words as clearly as if she spoke them. Stay with me. Trust me.

"Always," he mumbled inaudibly. She dropped his hand to cup his cheek gently, fingers tracing the line of his jaw. He nodded once and smiled to see the pleased expression blossom on her face. That look. He would do anything to get her to look at him like that. Anything.

Approaching footsteps drew his attention to the adjoining door so he was the first to see her practiced smile as she entered the display area. Her steps faltered a brief expression like panic flickering swiftly across her face. All too soon, the mask was firmly back in place. Maura Mellark looked from one to the other, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "I was told that Seth was resting comfortably. Has something happened? Is that why you've come here unannounced?"

Katniss shook her head and took a half-step forward, pulling the woman's confused gaze to her. "No, ma'am. Nothing has changed with Seth's condition. As far as we know, he's sleeping with a guard on his door to make sure that he's not disturbed. I'm here on Peeta's behalf."

Peeta didn't miss the concerned examination that his mother gave him before her attention swept back to Katniss. A confused furrowing of her brow was the only outward sign of her shifting moods. "He seems to be just fine. I was told that he wasn't harmed during the incident."  
Katniss shook her head slowly, her expression taking on a frustrated edge. Peeta had to fight back the urge to seize Katniss's hand and head for the nearest exit. Regardless of how much she thought that he needed this, Peeta was unwilling to let his mother's bitterness spill over onto Katniss. He subconsciously stepped to her side and placed himself protectively between her and his mother. Katniss made a protesting noise but it was his mother's reaction that took Peeta completely by surprise. She smiled. A broad pleased grin cut through her usually stoic expression. The cynical façade fell away. In its place, Peeta was stunned to see genuine relief and happiness on her face. His mouth fell open disbelievingly as he looked to Katniss for an explanation. Seeing her return his mother's unexpected smile with one her own, Peeta was even more lost than before. What was going on?

"You're going to stay here then." His mother stated; her eyes steadfastly fixed on the girl. "It's been decided."

Katniss nodded shortly. "My father had some objections but I managed to overcome them relatively easily. He has agreed that it is the best for all of us if I stay here for the duration."

Maura let out a delighted laugh, which further confounded her son. He gaped at her incredulously. He had never heard her make such a sound. It was a startling change. He listened in awe as his mother's amusement rang through the bakery. "How many dishes were broken before he came around to your way of thinking?" She questioned archly. Katniss flushed uncomfortably drawing forth another amazing burst of laughter. "Come now, Katniss. I knew your mother after all. Hyacinth has an unparalleled talent for dramatics. It's only natural that her daughter inherited the ability. I will be so disappointed if you tell me that you didn't."

Katniss's lips quirked unashamedly. She finally relented, "It was only a vase and a bowl. There wasn't anything impressive about it. I think Peeta's calm rational arguments held more sway than my performance. Dad didn't know what to do with both of us."

The look his mother turned on him held more than a touch of fondness. She almost looked proud. He couldn't keep the confusion from registering on his face. She never looked at him like that; not for the highest marks or the best wrestling performance. And yet, here she was and he didn't know how to respond. It was all so baffling. She clearly followed his train of thought because the fond look became tinged with regret. Her atypical display of emotion was fast disappearing behind the usual stoic mask. Peeta almost wept to see it. He looked at her with beseeching eyes, willing her to stay open and unfettered. She saw the look and seemed to fold in upon herself; a hand pressed painfully to her stomach.

"Mom, please don't," he pleaded clumsily. He stumbled toward her, his eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Please just don't." For once in his life, Peeta's golden tongue failed him. He couldn't find the words. Oddly enough, she seemed to be following his disjointed appeal perfectly.

Her lips curled into a bittersweet smile, unshed tears of her own making her eyes gleam jewel like. "Precious boy," she murmured. "Always so open and trusting even when it's undeserved." Her anguished eyes darted from him to the girl who stood silently watching. "I should have expected this. I asked you to give him everything. You don't do anything by half measures, do you?" Katniss wordlessly shook her head. "No, I didn't think so." Maura murmured. "What do you want from me?"

Katniss gave her a gentle smile as she linked her hand with Peeta's once more. "Only the truth, Mrs. Mellark. Tell him what he deserves to know. I know how hard it must be for you but it will be so worth it."

His mother looked from one to the other intently and then dropped her head into her upturned palms. She rubbed her eyes reflexively and let out a shaking breath. Her eyes held steely determination when she looked up. "I let you down, Peeta. From the moment you were born, I let you down." Her hand stretched entreatingly toward him. "I had a difficult time with you. I was sick during most of the pregnancy. The midwife told Pryce that it would be dangerous for me to become pregnant again. When he told me, I wept for days. I knew that this was my last chance to have the one remaining dream I had left." She folded her arms across her stomach and hugged herself tightly. "I had known since my wedding day that I didn't have your father's whole heart. I foolishly convinced myself that it didn't matter. I thought I had enough love for both of us. I thought he would come to feel the same in time. I was taken in by fairy tales and blinded by silly dreams." Her voice broke on a stifled sob as she pressed a clinched fist to her lips. She visibly bit back tears but waved Katniss away when the girl stepped inadvertently toward her. "The last sliver of those fickle hopes was having a daughter of my own. I thought if I could have that, it would be enough. When you were born, something collapsed inside of me. It was a week before I pulled myself together and went to your room. Pryce had somehow managed despite me. I watched you sleep for hours and cursed myself for not being there when you needed me. The guilt ate me alive. I had put up a wall between me and my son and couldn't see any way around it. I didn't know what to do or how to fix it."

The declaration seemed to loosen whatever hold she maintained on her wavering emotions. Tears beaded up and flowed unheeded. Peeta dropped Katniss's hand and reached unconsciously for his weeping mother. She raised her own hands in a staying motion and backed away from him. "Not yet, Peeta." She choked out. "You need to hear it all. She's right. It's been long enough." He shook his head, his own eyes wet and swollen. "Let me do this while I still can." She seemed to steel herself before continuing. "I couldn't get past what I had done. I wanted to be your mother the way that you deserved but nothing I did ever seemed good enough. Not to me. When you started drawing, I couldn't believe it. Dodson or Seth had never shown an interest. You, however, dove right in and didn't look back. I wanted so badly to share that with you. I tried a few times to give you a canvas or paints but I couldn't. I don't have any excuse except that I was afraid that you wouldn't want them if they came from me. I gave them to Mrs. Evangeline so that she could pass them along. That went on for years. I didn't work up the courage to face you openly until your tenth birthday."

"The pencils," he breathed. "You gave them to me at breakfast." His sudden grin lit up his face. "You made me scrambled eggs. That was a bigger shock than the present."

She chuckled softly under her breath. "Your father was dumbfounded. I had never raided the bakery stores before. He didn't know what to think." She stared at her folded hands. "Those pencils were given to me by your father on our first date. It seemed fitting that you should have them." She raised her eyes hesitantly up to meet his. Her tone was tentative as she continued. "I don't have any excuse and I can't ask you to forgive me. You deserve every good thing that this world has to offer, Peeta. I'm sorry I wasn't the mother that you should have had. I wanted to be. I just didn't know how."

His shoulders slumped, folding in as he absorbed her words. Katniss, her own eyes burning, slid her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. Neither of them spoke as the minutes ran one into the other. Maura leaned against the counter no longer fighting tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Her face held such misery and regret that it hurt to look at her. Watching her son's demeanor as he struggled to process what she had told him was something of a revelation. Hurt and bewilderment were obvious. Understanding and acceptance were there but so was a hint of bitterness and long seated rancor. She had hurt him deeply through no fault of his own. It would take more than a heartfelt confession and admission of guilt to mend what years of neglect had wrought. Maura closed her eyes as the possibility that he would hate rose to the fore. If that happened, she wouldn't blame him nor hold any ill will. She didn't deserve his forgiveness.

Peeta tossed Katniss a grateful look as he stepped out of her supporting embrace. The tiny smile that touched his lips briefly showed his thanks more clearly than words ever could. She smiled back and nodded briefly in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the still weeping woman. "It isn't about what I did or didn't deserve," he began haltingly. "I always thought it was something I had done to make you hate me so badly. I wasn't good enough or smart enough; that I disappointed you." The woman furiously shook her head and he held up a staying hand. "I didn't know that you were hurting. I only knew that I wanted you to love me and you didn't. I didn't think you even cared." His eyes briefly flicked to Katniss. "She told me that I was wrong but I didn't really believe her. How could I?" He stepped quickly to the counter and clutched his mother's hands. She gaped at his sudden movement, clearly caught off guard. "Listen to me," he stated fiercely. "I don't need the mother that you think I deserve. I don't want that. This was the hardest part, mom. It took a lot for you to open up like you have." Hopeful blue eyes peered into an identical questioning pair. "Can you meet me half way? Can we start over now with a completely clean slate? I want to. Do you?"

Tears overflowed and ran down both faces but neither looked away. She drew in a trembling breath and whispered, "I don't deserve a second chance, son. Even I know that."

The returning smile that he gave her was heartbreaking in the tentative hope that was so blatantly clear. "I don't care about that. You have it if you want it." His fingers slid to her wrists as her hands rose to cup his chin. Her answering nod was small, timid but he saw it.

"I want it," she said softly.

"Okay," He answered his smile radiant as the sun. "Good." He leaned into the palm that was still pressed to his face. "Thank you," he murmured quietly.

Maura laughed freely and openly for the first time in ages. "I think that I should be thanking you, son." She fondly patted his cheek and then dropped her hands. "Enough of that. Why don't you show Katniss all of those pretty paintings that you have stashed away in the basement? The sketches don't do her justice." At his surprised look, she laughed again. "I know I wasn't supposed to know about them but my curiosity got the better of me. Some of those landscapes would look beautiful in the bakery, Peeta. Pick out a few and I'll have your father hang them." She chuckled to herself and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Peeta turned shocked eyes on Katniss who wore a broad grin of her own. "What just happened? Is this real?" He asked in a doubtful tone.

She threw her arms around his neck, laughing gaily at his bemused expression. "It's definitely real, Peeta. I told you."

He pulled her tightly against him, burying his face in the swaying curtain of dark hair. His lips grazed her forehead, an unaccustomed lightness filling him up. "This is what happiness feels like," he murmured. He felt her arms tighten in response. Colors seemed to brighten around them, the air shifting and changing as they stood arm in arm. The moment seemed to flicker; shiny and luminous in its perfection. They moved slowly, carefully as to not break the fragile sense of peace that had blossomed in the wake of such turmoil. If this was a dream, Peeta prayed never to wake from it.

End Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

"How much longer will he be out?" The voice sounded familiar but was too far away for him to be sure. He tried to open his eyes but the lids felt heavy and sluggish. It was much easier to let the darkness claim him and pull him under. "He acts like he's in agony. Isn't there anything we can do? There has to be some way to make it easier for him. He's suffering."

"It has to work out in its own time. We will do more harm than good if we interfere." There was calm assurance is this strange voice. The surety soothed him further. He didn't hear the rest. "He will have a lot of questions when he wakes up. It will be difficult for him to know what is and isn't real. He will be confused and angry. You must be ready to deal with it. Be patient. It will take time for him to recover fully." The voice paused and then continued on in a reflective tone. "There's still so much we don't understand about how it affects the mind. It will be interesting to study the long-term effects."

"He's not an animal in one of your labs, Aurelius. Don't talk about him like that." This was said gruffly and carried the tone of an order. Aurelius demurred and offered a quiet apology. The brusque voice continued, "Lucky for the boy that a squad was in the area. He could have died out there. Get them settled and fed. We'll take a look around tomorrow and get rid of any others that might have wandered in. I thought the last batches had been killed off years ago. These were hybrids. Not as potent as the pure strain. He wouldn't have lasted long enough for us to find him otherwise. It's still a damned shame. Torture to get over."

Dr. Aurelius commented, "Torture is putting it lightly. His memories will have been severely affected. He will have to be watched closely to make sure there is no permanent damage. He could have been trapped in a nightmare all this time or a pleasant dream. We won't know until he wakes up. Let's hope for his sake that it was the dream."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peeta stood aside and watched in trepidation as Katniss examined the pile of canvases. He could scarcely believe what had happened. He and his mother had agreed to a new start. She had loved him all along despite all evidence to the contrary. He looked at the smoke eyed girl who was carefully flipping through his paintings and felt a strange tugging in his chest. So many good things had happened to him in so short a time. It seemed unreal. She seemed to feel his eyes on her because she looked up, caught him staring and smiled shyly. His lips quirked up in response.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned playfully.

His face flushed as the answer spilled forth unchecked, "A dream come true."

Her cheeks tinted pink and she dropped her eyes to the painting held carefully in her hand. She pulled it free and gently set it aside. Curious, he stepped closer and grasped the canvas. It was a study in shades of gray and black. It had been done with a brush but the effect looked as if he had drawn each line separately with a pencil or charcoal. The girl in the painting stared at the viewer unafraid. The only spot of color was a bouquet of dandelions held in one slender hand. Some of the blossoms were a splash of bright yellow against the surrounding gray. Others had shed their petals for tiny tufts that blew free with the slightest breath of air. A few tassels danced around the girl, landing languidly on her braid and on the supple leather of her jacket.

"It's my favorite flower," she commented quietly. "They turn up in unexpected places. They are so bright and hopeful. My mother told me that only I would favor a weed. How did you know?"

He blanched at her words and shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't…I don't…." He stammered. "It just seemed to fit the picture. I always thought that you would prefer wildflowers over traditional plants. They are simple and complex at the same time. They have so many facets that most people overlook. It just seemed to fit." He repeated.

Katniss reached for the frame and pulled the picture to her. "I would like to give this one to my father if you don't mind. He would love it. Is that okay?"

Peeta nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. I'd love for him to have it." He gestured to the other abandoned canvases. "Did you find anything in there that would look good hanging in the bakery?"

She gestured to a separate stack. "Those four are beautiful. I think they would look lovely in the bakery. They made me feel as if I was standing in the woods, Peeta. You really are very talented." She watched as he picked up the four and flipped through them hurriedly. He acceded to her choices and made his way to the stairs. Looking back over his shoulder, he asked, "What did you want to do after we leave here? I thought that we could go back to Delly and Dodge's. Haymitch and your father didn't want us wandering around the district even with Finnick and Johanna tagging along."

She rolled her eyes but agreed to go along with his suggestion. They left the four paintings on the counter, said good-bye to Mrs. Mellark and headed out. Johanna and Finnick fell into step with them but remained silent as they crossed the square at a leisurely pace. Katniss eyed Johanna for a moment then asked innocently, "Do you think Gale will be joining the military? He seems like he would fit in well. It would certainly be convenient for you, Johanna."

The brown-haired girl rounded on her fiercely. "Convenient? What gave you the impression that I want something to be convenient, brainless? Trust me, inconvenient is much more my milieu of choice. Besides, Boggs is a stickler for regulations when it comes to that stuff. Dating in the ranks is strictly forbidden. A bad breakup could cause tension in the ranks. Best to avoid it wherever possible. I hope that the idea of military life is the furthest thing from Gale's pretty little mind. Otherwise, I'll have to be good and I hate having to be good. It's so boring."

Finnick chuckled at her blunt announcement. "Johanna, it wouldn't kill you to let this one go. The Hawthorne kid is a little to on edge for your usual games. He's wound tight if you get my meaning. All of that aside, you know after his performance during the fight that Boggs will be panting to recruit him for our squad. He kept his head and reacted well in a stressful situation. Boggs has wet dreams about that sort of thing. He's itching to sink his claws into your boy. Best to cut your losses now and not be disappointed later."

Johanna scowled. "Just because you had to cool it with Annie for the same reason doesn't mean you can spout advice when you feel like it, Finnick. He's not official yet. Until he is, he's fair game."

Peeta darted a questioning glance between the two. "Annie?" He asked inquiringly. Katniss couldn't hide her own interest as she sidled closer.

Finnick now wore the annoyed expression. He glared at Johanna who wore a pleased smirk. "Annie Cresta," he said reluctantly. "She grew up in District Four like me. Boggs recruited her after she pulled one of our guys out of the water during a training mission. He was twice her size but she was able to get him to the beach so the medics could set his broken leg. Annie and I dated in school. I saw her every chance I got. I spent leaves in D4 so that I could be close to her. When she joined the squad, it put us on hold. We both went to see Boggs so that we could explain our situation. He was sympathetic but felt that it would hurt the squad if she was transferred to another post. We decided to table our relationship until her three years are up. After that, we're getting married and she's going to another group or back home. She's not really cut out for military life."

Peeta's hand found Katniss's and their fingers tightly intertwined. Three years. "How do you keep from losing it?" Peeta asked quietly. "I couldn't be that close to her and not be able to be with her."

Finnick cracked a smile and flicked a glance at their joined hands. "If that's what I have to do to be with her, then I'll do it. It's not easy but it will be worth it in the long run." He looked thoughtful and said softly, "We only have three months to go. I've already applied for a marriage license and she's put in for a transfer. Since we've got all the important stuff taken care of, the rest will be a piece of cake. "

The foursome continued to walk in silence. As they neared the house, they saw a familiar dark-haired form sitting on the front steps. Johanna brightened considerably and quickened her pace. Finnick huffed out a laugh and shot the remaining pair an amused look as they watched her bound into the yard. Gale watched her warily and commented to the approaching group, "I just wanted to check Seth before I went home. I also wanted to tell you the news personally." He gulped loudly and a disbelieving grin split his face. "I spent the last few hours talking with Boggs. He asked if I would be interested in joining up. He wants to send me to the Capital at the end of the week." Johanna's face fell but she recovered swiftly and raised a questioning brow. "They want me to work with that Beetee guy that left a few days ago. He's an engineer or something. He's been trying to dismantle the weaponry left over from the war. I did a test and it showed that I have a knack for weapon design. He thinks my hunting and knowledge of snares nudged me in that direction. He figures if I can put them together then I should be able to take them apart. I'll go to District Two after I finish my basic training"

Peeta's mouth fell open at the deluge of information. Gale sounded more excited than Peeta had ever heard him. "Congratulations," he offered. "It sounds like a great opportunity for you."

Katniss added, "Congratulations, Gale."

Johanna wore a broad smile as she elbowed into the conversation. "Congratulations are definitely in order. You'll love Two. Our main base is located there along with the Academy. It's pretty intensive. You'll want to make sure that your skills are top-notch. Those guys don't play around." She stopped for breath. "Fortunately for you, I noticed your abysmal equipment earlier and have taken steps to remedy that. Black yew is the best wood for making a bow. I found a decent stave and can get it trimmed down for you once I know your draw length. Port Orford Cedar makes the best arrow shafts but that wood isn't native to Twelve. I could have some sent in from Seven but it would take a couple of weeks to get it harvested and on the train. There are some good-sized ash and poplar tree just beyond the fence. I decided to use the poplar because it's sturdy and flies true. That's what your first twelve shafts are made from. You will need to take a couple of practice shots to get a feel for them."

Gale's jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as his voice failed him. Finally, he choked out, "Why are you doing this? Are you telling me that you hand crafted a bow and arrows for me? How do you even know how to do that?"

Johanna shrugged. "I grew up in Seven. Lumber and wood products are what we're known for. My mom taught me everything she knew about weapons and which wood works best for different products. I've made swords and knives from red oak for training purposes. They come in handy for teaching balancing and proper handling of the blade without the lethal side effects. Bows aren't much more difficult. The measurements have to be precise so I will need to watch you use them."

Gale's lips lifted into a grin. "Thanks, Johanna. That would be great. We can do that when you're free." Johanna returned his smile with one of her own. They wandered into the house comparing the merits of a recurve bow versus the new compound bow that was the rage in the Capital. The others watched them with varying degrees of amusement.

Peeta snorted as he took in Gale's absorbed expression. Katniss elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "She threw an ax at his head," Peeta reminded. "If this doesn't go well, chances are he's going to end up hurt in the very literal sense. Finnick, are you sure that she's entirely sane?"

Finnick laughed uproariously. "I wouldn't say that. She does like him to go to all that trouble for him. Don't freak out, Peeta. He'll be safely out of her hair by the end of the week. If they meet up again, he'll be able to hold his own." Finnick paused to consider something briefly. "Well," he said slowly, "he'll be able to keep her from killing him right away. The training will help him. It will give him a fighting chance. She doesn't try to kill unless she's really mad. The last guy only lost his little finger. She cut it off with a paring knife. He did call her incompetent so I'm inclined to believe he deserved what he got."

Peeta sent Katniss a pained look as she let out an amused giggle. "Not you too. I should have known. She's not been teaching you to throw axes on the side has she?"

Katniss grinned. "No. She hasn't taught me anything. She didn't need to. I can shoot. I'm not bad at knife throwing either. She did promise to give me a few lessons before she leaves. I think it would be fun to throw an ax."

Peeta groaned and covered his eyes. He gave Finnick a resigned look. "Are you any good at knife throwing?"

Finnick blithely answered, "I'm fair. Why? Are you asking for lessons?" At Peeta's subdued nod, Finnick laughed loudly. "Don't blame you. Can't be too careful these days. Girls are a lot tougher than they used to be."

Peeta gritted his teeth and vowed silently never to ask the man another question for as long as he lived. Katniss patted his arm sympathetically. "Want to go see Seth after supper? He should be awake by then. They will let you in for a few minutes, I'm sure." He smiled slightly and nodded. "Let's get the food taken care of and then we'll head out." She gave him a small peck on the chin and then hurried into the kitchen muttering about sandwiches.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXO

The sun cast a faded orange glow over the pair as they walked together toward the clinic. Gale and Johanna trailed behind still discussing the pros and cons of the different snares. The girl also had an interest in hunting and trapping. Her mother had given her a broad, undefined education covering some very questionable topics. That knowledge stood her in good stead during her tenure on Paylor's bodyguard squad. She snorted irritably at one of Gale's more impassioned arguments. Their voices carried as the volume increased. Finnick began to shoot them annoyed looks interspersed with pointed glares. Johanna was shirking her bodyguard duties to argue with the dour newcomer. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning and then turned back to her conversation. Finnick glared at the back of her head then went back to scanning the surrounding forest.

The exchange from earlier in the day continued to wear on Peeta. He knew without doubt that Katniss loved him. He was sure of it. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be willing to stay in Twelve after their current difficulties were cleared up. He opened his mouth to ask but was interrupted as she turned toward him. "Do you think you'll stay here forever? Here in Twelve I mean? You could probably keep working at the bakery if you wanted."

He tilted his head as he considered her question. "I never really thought about it. I just always assumed that I'd stay here and work at the bakery. Seth will get first crack at it but he can't do everything by himself. Yeah, I do. I think I'll stay here afterward." He swallowed noisily. "What about you? Where do you think you'll end up?"

Her lips curled up. "I don't know. There are so many places to go and things to see. I've never been anywhere but here." Her eyes swept the buildings, noting the well-kept storefronts and carefully tended lawns. "Twelve does have everything that I would need to call home. It's close to the woods. I can keep up with my hunting and fishing. I've made some friends here. I could see myself living here." His indrawn breath pulled her eyes to him.

"When this is over if you stay here, I want to make you toast," he blurted out. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Finnick and Johanna looked on in confusion. Gale, however, shot Peeta a horrified look. He blushed furiously and avoided looking directly at Gale. "I mean, I'd like for you to make toast with me. Do you like toast?" He finished lamely, his face crimson.

Kantiss looked slightly shocked as her big eyes locked on his blue ones and stayed there. She was intimately familiar with the toasting tradition in Twelve. She wasn't ignorant to what he was actually asking. Her breath caught and she took up a furious study of the toe of her sandal. Peeta watched her carefully, his mind churning at the thought of the request he had dropped on her so carelessly. He watched anxiously as she lifted her eyes back up to his and beamed brightly. "I think I'd like that very much, Peeta. I'll allow it."

"Really?" He questioned eagerly, his heart pounding in his chest. "Do you mean it?"

She dropped her head into her hands and closed her eyes briefly. Finally, she raised her head and met his gaze squarely. "I do," she answered softly. The double meaning of wasn't lost on either of them. His face flooded with happiness and he reached for her when it happened.

Gunfire erupted around them. The flaring lines of tracer bullets cut paths in the twilight, their whistling passage igniting the still evening air. Finnick immediately returned fire and yelled at Katniss and Peeta to drop. Johanna and Gale ran forward to lend their help. Johanna's curses accompanied a barrage of fire as the tiny woman brought her weapon to bear. Gale drew two knives from sheaths hidden underneath his coat. He passed one to Katniss and then unlimbered another from a boot. Peeta found himself wondering how many knives that Gale carried on his person. He pulled Katniss protectively underneath him and covered her with his bulk. His eyes darted back and forth searching for any nearby threat.

A pained groan from Finnick was accompanied by the muffled thud of a bullet meeting flesh. Wounds marked by splashes of ruby-red that blossomed on his arm and lower leg. He tumbled to the ground and lay unmoving. Johanna yelled out his name and moved swiftly toward him. Grabbing his abandoned weapon, she tossed it to Gale and kneeled to check her fallen friend. "He's still breathing," she announced. "We need to get him to a medic ASAP."

Gale shrieked out a warning and ran forward, his gun alive in his hands. There were five shadowy figures moving toward them in the lowering light. One of them staggered slightly as another impact was heard. He didn't fall. Johanna cursed under her breath and Peeta felt his blood freeze as she looked toward him and mouthed, "Armor." What the hell were they supposed to do now? Peeta glanced back over his shoulder. The road looked clear. He bent and spoke quietly in Katniss's ear, "I'm going to go help Johanna and Gale. When I do, you head toward the house. Don't stop until you get there. Make sure you lock the door. Delly and Dodge have a phone. Use it. Call Haymitch and get us some help. We'll try to hold them off. Don't leave the house for anything. Do you understand me, Katniss?"

She nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. "I love you," she breathed.

He stared at her in awe, forgetting briefly the chaos surrounding them. "Love you too," he answered softly. He rolled off of her and pushed her to her feet. "Now go!" He hissed and pivoted toward the fight. She took off as fast as she could toward the distant house. Peeta watched her until he could no longer afford to then scooped up Gale's discarded knife and drove it into the neck of an oncoming armored figure. The man gasped as the blade cut deep. A pink tinged spray burst forth covering Peeta in gore. He wiped his blood slick hands on the man's shirt, let him fall at his feet and looked around hastily for another threat.

"Peeta," his name rang out in a terror filled shout. He swung around and gasped in horror as his eyes found Katniss grappling with a figure almost twice her size. He ran forward with the knife still clinched tightly in his fist. She was holding her own by dent of sheer determined will. Her slippered foot landed a heavy blow into her attacker's groin. The man's muffled grunt of pain was audible. She didn't let up and drove stiffened fingers into his exposed eyes. She seemed to remember the knife clutched in her hand at the last second. The blade flashed as she drove it home, buried in the eye she had just blinded. She fell to the ground and rolled to regain her feet. Her pretty orange dress was ripped and stained but to Peeta she had never looked more beautiful. He could feel a proud smile blooming on his face. He took one step toward her when a sudden sharp impact to the back of his head drove him to his knees. He dimly heard her shout his name and fought to stay conscious. He groggily raised his head and cried out as he caught a blurry image of her being dragged down the street, the knife flying from her grasp. He climbed jerkily to his feet and lurched down the street screaming as he went. The blow caught him from behind, sparking a swirl of stars that exploded outward taking consciousness with them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The voice seemed to come from far away as it insistently called out his name. He moved slowly through the layers of fog that seemed to surround him as he fought his way back to consciousness. His eyes blinked open then blinked again as the light assaulted them. He grunted and turned his face into the pillow. The sound of curtains being drawn and the voice repeating his name pulled him back. He shook his head to clear it and turned to meet the teary smiling gaze of his brother.

"Hey there, little brother," Seth whispered. "It's good to see your eyes again."

"How long have I been out?" Peeta rasped. His throat felt dry and scratchy. A cup of water appeared and he sat up slowly, leaning against the headboard until his head steadied. Grabbing the water, he took a careful swallow. "Where am I?"

Seth let out a shaky laugh and mussed Peeta's hair playfully. "About seven days all together. We don't know how long you were down before Gale found you and brought you back."

Peeta's brow furrowed as he searched furiously through a set of hazy memories. Brought him back? Abruptly, he set up and latched onto Seth's shirt. "Where is she? Is she safe?"

Seth pulled his fingers loose and asked, "Is who safe? What are you talking about, Peeta? You've been really sick. It's been touch and go. Luckily, Haymitch Abernathy knew the commander of a squad of Peacekeepers that was engaged in training drills close by. They had a doctor who came as soon as Gale got you back to town."

Peeta looked at his brother desperately. It wasn't making sense. "Seth, where is Katniss? Is she okay? The last thing I remember is her being dragged off in the middle of that fight."

Seth looked even more confused than before. His eyebrows pulled down and scrunched together as he looked at his brother carefully. He was saved from answering as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark hurriedly entered the room. "You're awake," Pryce exclaimed. "We were so worried, son. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Peeta's eyes darted from one to the other. His hand raked frantically through his tangled hair. "Dad, please tell me where she is and if she's okay. I need to know she's alright." His eager eyes met his father's bemused ones. Pryce open and closed his mouth a few times then turned meet Seth's bewildered look. "Dad?" Peeta asked again.

"Peeta, you've had an accident. You were gone for hours before we realized that you hadn't returned. Gale went to your usual spots in the woods. He found a few scuffed tracks at a rock ledge he knew you went to occasionally. He managed to follow your trail to a lake about four miles from town. When he found you, you were barely breathing. You were covered in stings. You had a knot on your head from a log that you hit when you collapsed. He carried you out and brought you as far as Haymitch Abernathy's. Haymitch recognized the stings and the animal that fell out of your shirt. It looked like an ordinary wasp to the rest of us but Haymitch was familiar with the slightly larger size and golden color. He put in a call to a group of soldiers who were running training exercises in the woods over by District Thirteen. They were the closest. They had a Dr. Aurelius with them who had treated tracker jacker victims before. Apparently, the ones that stung you were hybrids that had mated with regular wasps. It's lucky for you that it wasn't the real thing. You had at least ten stings that we could see. The hybrids have diluted venom. Had it been the real thing, you would have died instantly. "Pryce paused and swiped roughly at his eyes. "You were so lucky, son. We were lucky. We almost lost you."

Peeta gulped as a knot swelled up in his throat. He didn't remember any of it. What he did remember though was enough to overcome his sudden panic. "I'm sorry that I worried you. Please, Dad, tell me where Katniss is and if she's okay."

Pryce glanced at Maura with an anguished expression on his face. "Peeta, she's not here. She's never been here. The venom causes hallucinations, son. Even the diluted venom of the hybrids was enough to send you into a coma for over a week. You didn't stop moving and thrashing the time you were out. You talked occasionally and said her name. The doctor said that to you, what you were seeing was real. We had to let the venom purge itself which meant that you had to suffer thorough whatever you were seeing until the last of the poison wore off. She was only in your head, Peeta. She was never here."

Peeta blinked in confusion as his thoughts contradicted everything his father was telling him. He knew that he had found her. She had come home with him. His father had spoken with her multiple times. He turned pained eyes on his brother who watched him through tear-reddened eyes. Seth mutely shook his head. Peeta closed his eyes to block them out. He had one last appeal to make. He turned frantic eyes toward his mother and looked at her pleadingly. "Mom, tell them please. We talked in the bakery. She was there. We decided to start over. We made up. You told her that you were happy that she had decided to stay here. Tell them. Please, mom."

Maura's eyes welled up with tears. She looked at him with leaden eyes. "God, Peeta, I wish I could tell you that. I wish I could. I'm so sorry, precious boy. I'm so sorry." She knelt by the bed and gently took his hand in both of hers. Matching pairs of blue eyes met and filled up with tears. "She was never here, Peeta. You saw her while you were asleep. You've been out for so long that we were afraid you would never wake up. She's with you in your heart, Peeta but she's never been here in Twelve. I'm so sorry that I can't tell you differently."

Her words penetrated where others had failed. She wouldn't lie about this. Not to him. He clutched her fingers tightly and let himself slump back against the headboard. His breath caught as sobs ripped his heart wide open. His mother's cries echoed his own as he pulled her into his arms. Burying his head in her shoulder for the first time in his life, Peeta wept brokenly as realization set in. She was as she had always been for him, only a dream.

End Part 12


	13. Chapter 13

Dedication: I love each person that has clicked on this story. You are amazing and don't know how many bad days you got me through by watching as you read my story. You are beautiful beyond words. Thank you….this chapter is for you. I do so hope that you like and enjoy it.

My Heart Dreams…

My heart dreams of simple things  
Of stars on a moonlit night—  
Of loves songs being softly played  
Of doves taking off in flight.  
My heart dreams of simple things  
Not of gold or lands far away.  
It dreams of poems, of whispers  
And of a sunny, golden day.  
My heart dreams of simple things  
Not of anger or of pain.  
It dreams of laughter, of happiness  
And of a gentle, summer rain.  
My heart dreams of simple things  
Like roses kissed with dew.  
But my heart's fondest dream  
Is to be loved by you.  
_

It had been two weeks. Two long, empty weeks where nothing managed to break though the protective wall that he had built around him. The doctor finally consented to let him leave his bed under the stipulation that he rest often, keep himself calm, and didn't push himself to try to remember. Peeta laughed bitterly at the last. Try and remember. What a cruel joke! How could he remember what had never been? The holes in his memory didn't come from not being able to recall the events of those days. They came from remembering too much. The feel of her hair. The way she smiled. The way the scent of green growing things enveloped her. The way her kisses tasted. The sound of her voice whispering his name.

Peeta couldn't bear those thoughts. They rolled over him like the tide and pulled him down. His heart broke again and again as the knowledge beat itself into his brain. Not real. Never real. How was he expected to believe that when his heart told him differently? Insisted upon it. It knew what love was. It had held it, contained it, and had been warmed by it. Even with proof staring him in the face, his heart stubbornly maintained otherwise. He loved her. Only her. Always.  
He worked silently, his hands moving by rote as he assembled loaves and pastries for the following morning. Pryce watched him with a worried furrow cutting a line in his brow. He shared a somber look with Seth, who was busily loading finished trays into a divided rack. "Peeta, we have more than enough to get set up tomorrow. Why don't you get out of here? Go find Gale or one of your other friends. Take some time for yourself."

Peeta glanced up, blue eyes shadowed and dull. He pushed errant bangs off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'd rather stay here and finish up if it's all the same to you." He made an intent examination of the table surface after glimpsing the disappointment so clear on his father's face. "I still have a lot to do."

Pryce nodded wordlessly, knowing his son had seen what he had tried so hard to hide. He gulped past a sudden tightness threatening to close his throat. "Do whatever you think best, son. "

Peeta gave him a funny little wince of a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He opened his mouth but then seemed to think better of it and closed it once more. His fingers drew jagged lines in the flour before him. Finally, he let out a breath that caught on a sob. Pryce reached out to him but the boy sidestepped his hand and turned slightly away. A few muffled sounds escaped him, thickening the already leaden silence. He stayed that way for several moments, rebuilding the walls and closing the cracks in his already shaky façade. When he faced Pryce again, his red-rimmed eyes were the only outward sign of the hurt he tried so hard to ignore. "I'm just not ready to let go yet. I'm not." He muttered. "You of all people should understand that."

Pryce felt his mouth tighten but let the barb pass. The boy was hurting. His son was in pain and he couldn't fix it. He darted a placating look at Seth, whose face had taken on an irritated cast. Seth's jaw tightened but he remained silent. He knew better than anyone that Peeta didn't mean what he said at times like this. Seth had taken more than his share of pointed remarks but had patiently turned the other cheek. He continued to load the trays as he looked from one to the other in between repetitive trips from the table to the rack. Peeta looked almost ashamed when he turned to face them fully.

Pryce bit his lip, mind going automatically to Hyacinth Everdeen. His best friend once upon a time and the woman who had first claim to his heart. He loved her but not in the same way that he loved Maura. There would always be a tinge of maybe or might have been when he thought of her. His opinion of his wife wasn't so easily defined. The innocence and sweet wistfulness that had marked her out was unlike anything he had ever known. She embodied whimsy, beauty, and fairy tales. Finding such a creature in the wasteland that was Twelve in those days was unlikely. He had leapt into marriage before his heart and mind had reconciled to Hyacinth's loss. His nostalgia had gotten the better of him and Maura had seen it. Cut and bleeding, she had taken the road of many a fallen dreamer when cruel reality forced its way in. She became withdrawn and distant. She lavished what feeling she had left on the two boys he gave her. By the time Peeta came along, it seemed there was nothing left to give. That awful night two weeks ago had shown him differently. He had been wrong about so many things.

Taking off his apron, he gestured for Seth to cover the front area and went to the stairway leading to the family quarters. He looked over his shoulder and met the Peeta's lifeless stare. "I'll be back. You stay here as long as you need to." He stopped with one foot on the first step of the tier. "I do understand. Not all of it but mostly I do. Work through it in your own time and at your own pace. You can come to me. I'll listen as long as you want me to. Just don't give up, Peeta. Don't let it change you into something you're not. You stay you." Peeta nodded once sharply. His eyes stared intently at the ball of dough before him but Pryce saw the tentative twitch of a lip curving up. Pryce breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't gone yet.

Maura looked up from her sketch pad at the sound of her husband's heavy tread on the stairs. "How is he doing?" She questioned softly. Pryce wordlessly shook his head. Maura turned back to the sheaf of papers spread out on the table before her. Each one contained the same face repeated over and over in every possible variation. Maura chuckled quietly as her fingers lovingly traced the flowing lines. "Katniss Everdeen," she murmured. "Of all the girls that he could have set his heart on, he chose Katniss Everdeen." She looked up at her husband in weary amusement. "What is it with Mellark men and Everdeen women? Is there some unwritten law that says the two are fated to be joined for eternity? How can mere mortals compete?"

Pryce remained silent, knowing that she found the situation anything but funny. Her questions had a desperate edge, a note of disappointment in the tone. "He inherited your romantic sensibilities along with your artistic eye, my dear. He saw something in her that completed him." Pryce hesitated and then gently took her hand. Her eyes widened slightly and her fingers stiffened in his gentle grasp. "Just like I saw something in you that was lacking from my life the day I stole your sketchbook. I didn't understand it but I knew that it was special just as Peeta knew when his time came." Pryce wryly shook his head. "I never expected he would take her so much to heart. So much so that there is no room left for anything else. I'm to blame for the hurt he feels. I told him that story. I gave him that picture. He loves her because of my foolish inclinations."

Maura let out a low laugh that he hadn't heard in years. It was joyous and free. It warmed him from the inside out. "You never cease to amaze me, Pryce. You told your son a bed time story because he was afraid of the dark. That, my idiot friend, is the extent of your involvement. He loves her because he wants to, because he chose to. You had nothing to do with that." She let go of his hand and flipped through the sketchbook until one caught her eye. Carefully running a thumb over the top of the page to keep it lying flat, she eased to book across the table. "Look carefully. Do you see it? It's all right there on the page. You just have to know what to look for."

Pryce smiled at her teasing tone as he slowly took in the drawing. "No. I don't. What do you see?"

Maura's eyes became hazy as her fingers outlined the figure. "He's drawn what he needs, Pryce." She gestured toward the steady, gray eyes. "He was afraid so she has no fear. He's never been able to openly express his emotions so she smiles at the world. He always does what's expected of him so she's completely unexpected. The way she's dressed, the way she wears her hair and even the scenery of the drawing isn't typical for a girl in this District. She's completely different from every other girl that he's likely to find here. To put it bluntly, she's everything that I am not." She grinned to herself. "I don't take credit nor blame for his feelings but I understand them. I understand them too well."

Pryce gave his wife a searching look, marveling at the changes in her. She was completely enthralled with the drawings and seemed to forget that he was still in the room. He cleared his throat and almost laughed when she jumped slightly at the sound. "What can we do? How can we help him?"

Oddly, her mouth curved up in an enigmatic smile. "What can we do?" She asked speculatively. "We can't conjure the girl out of thin air. We can't wave our hands and make the last two weeks disappear." She tapped her fingers studiously on the tabletop as her gaze found the drawings once more. "We can give him something else to do. Distract him from thinking about what could have been so he can focus on what's actually in front of him."

Confused, Pryce asked slowly, "How can we do that?"

Maura climbed unhurriedly to her feet and gathered up the scattered sheets before tucking them tenderly inside the sketch pad's worn covers. "I have some arrangements to make and a letter to write. You need to make sure that he stays busy. Let him stay in the bakery as long as he wants. We can always keep the extra dough in the freezer if we have to. Have Seth and Dodge stay close by to lend a hand as needed." She eyed him expectantly until Pryce nodded his head. "I have to go out. I'll be back soon." With those parting words, she gave him another small smile before she quickly left the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, well. This is unexpected." Haymitch Abernathy drawled as he leaned nonchalantly against his front door jamb. "It's not every day that the town witch pays me a visit. I don't remember ordering bread or asking for a lecture on what you referred to as my disgusting habits. Those are the only two reasons that I can think of for you to be camped out on my porch." His gray Seam eyes narrowed threateningly. "Spill it, sweetheart. What has you of all people knocking at my door?"

She held out a plain envelope and stated simply, "I need you to send this letter as quickly as possible."

He looked at from her to the packet that she waved infuriatingly under his nose. "I hate to break it to you but I've got nothing to do with delivering the mail. You need to see the porter at the train station or someone at the Justice Building."

Maura shook her head adamantly, "No. I've come to the right place. This isn't an ordinary letter. It's an important request. You're the only one who can get it into the proper hands. I'd like for you to send it right away."

"Just how would you like me to do that?" Haymitch wondered. "Head on back to town, honey. See if that husband of yours can handle your important request. It's past my nap time."

"I know about the pigeons, Haymitch. I know who you are in contact with on a regular basis." She declared. "I need this delivered and you are going to help me. It's for my son. Even a drunken louse such as you can understand that."

Haymitch shifted at the mention of the pigeons. He made a shushing motion with his hand and stepped out on the porch, pulling the door closed behind him. "I understand a lot of things but this is a little over my head. How is sending a letter going to help the boy? This is a lesson in futility if I've ever seen one. You're wasting your time and mine."

Her returning smile was edged with optimism. "I know nothing of the kind. I don't know if it will do any good but I hope that it will." His derisive snort pulled a laugh from the infuriating woman. "A girl can dream, Haymitch. Sometimes, that's all she can do."

The man shrugged and snatched the letter from her outstretched hand. "You understand that I guarantee nothing. I'll send it but that's all I can do. Don't expect anything else." He barked.

She acknowledged him with a slow nod and small smile. "Rest assured that I don't expect anything, Haymitch. I hope. Anything more than that would be foolish." She turned on her heel and stalked off the porch. "You will let me know when you receive a reply." She commented.

"You'll be the second person to know." He muttered. "I'll send word as soon as I can."

"Thank you," She said quietly. "I'll wait to hear from you."

Watching her step daintily along the stone pavers that dotted the walk, he mouthed silently, "Don't hold your breath." He glared at the letter in his hands then with a shrug, headed for the shed. Within moments, a pigeon winged its way eastward with a cylinder secured tightly to its leg.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She found him bent over the table absently doodling on a torn piece of paper. He was still covered in flour from the bakery, his eyes shadowed and disinterested even as his hand moved deftly across the paper. She gently touched his shoulder and said his name quietly. "Did you need me for something?" He asked hopefully.

She couldn't contain her excited smile. "We just received a significant order for bread to be delivered every week starting today. I need you to take the first delivery." He nodded tiredly and climbed to his feet. "The house is pretty far out. We haven't been asked to do a delivery out that way for some time. The gentleman who placed the order offered to go with you this time so that you don't get lost. He's waiting downstairs when you're ready. I have the order already packed up."

Peeta shrugged as he pulled the apron over his head and hung it up behind the door. "I'll head down now." He walked listlessly downstairs, slamming the door behind him. Maura let out the breath she had held. Now she could only wait and see. That and hope that she had done the right thing.

The waiting man climbed languidly to his feet as Peeta entered the front area of the bakery. He didn't recognize the features but dark hair and gray eyes clearly marked the man as being from the Seam. A couple of tightly bound packages set nearby on the counter. Peeta wasted no time in gathering them up then turned to his ersatz guide. The man nodded wordlessly and spun on his heel, motioning for the boy to follow. Peeta readily kept pace and let his mind wander as his feet automatically followed the man through the square. When they bypassed the rugged pathway leading toward the Seam, Peeta became confused. He knew the trail they were following intimately, having walked it for over half his life. Peeta opened his mouth to ask if there was some mistake. The man seemed to expect his objections and remarked quietly, "I understand you ran into a bit of trouble not too long ago. Got caught in a tracker jacker nest." Peeta gave a reluctant nod and the man winced sympathetically. "Haven't heard of those things in years. We thought they had all been killed off."

Peeta didn't know how to respond so he kept silent as he followed the strange man into the familiar woods. The guide picked up his pace once they had been swallowed up by the trees. They veered off the main path just below his rock ledge and angled toward low-lying valleys that were usually enshrouded in fog. Peeta walked warily, eyes alternating from the rutted route before him to the man walking easily up ahead. "I didn't know anybody lived this far out." Peeta commented. A noncommittal shrug was his only answer. He shifted the packages so that he could see where he was going and looked around curiously.

The lane angled once more and bent into the undergrowth. It was so faint that had Peeta not been watching closely, more than likely he would have missed the turn. The sudden flash of sunlight on water caught him by surprise. Peeta found himself on a small knoll surrounded by trees and low flowering shrubs. He stopped as the beauty of the scene was revealed before him. The lake stretched out, its surface dark and unruffled. From here, he could see the copse of willows that he sat in barely two weeks before. His gaze wandered over the clearing, noting small flecks of color amid dark, dusty green. His companion paused as Peeta took it all in. After a few moments, he took off again and didn't wait to see if Peeta would follow. Huffing angrily, Peeta walked faster. He fumed silently at every broken twig and shifted branch. The man's amusement seemed to grow with every crack and rustle that Peeta inadvertently made. "You're loud," he remarked as an unwilling grin split his face.

Peeta grunted sourly in reply. The strange character laughed uproariously and waved him forward. The trail became more and more faint the deeper they traveled. Peeta brushed aside a branch and almost ran into the man's broad back as he halted once more. "You can come the other way to the lake. From there, circle around until you get just opposite of your willow grove. There should be a clear path that will bring you the rest of the way in. It's been a while since we've had baked goods from town. This will be a welcome change."

Peeta nodded as he shifted from foot to foot. Was he supposed to leave the stuff here or try to find the house that remained elusively out of sight? The man saved him from further questions as he pivoted on a heel and stalked through the undergrowth. Peeta followed nervously. Up ahead, the trees thinned and then opened up into a narrow meadow. He gasped as a house unlike any he had ever seen came into view.

The walls seemed to be fashioned from concrete or plaster and were thick and unfinished. A wide porch fronted the house creating a shaded sitting area complete with roughhewn furniture and tubs of brightly colored flowers. The windows were large and inset allowing for window boxes that held cascades of greenery that flowed over the sides like water. The interior would be replete with light for most of the day as the house was situated to catch both the morning and afternoon sun. A few outbuildings were hidden in the trees. It was a fairytale setting with a magical allure that drew a person in. The man gave Peeta a crooked smile and said, "Come on up to the house. You can get something to drink and we'll have a talk before you head back. I'll bet you have a lot of questions."

"Uh. Okay. Sure." Peeta stuttered. He still had no idea what was going on. The man seemed to expect something from him. What exactly, Peeta had no idea. He followed in bemused silence until movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. She stepped from shaded darkness into hazy afternoon light, lifting a hand to shade her eyes. A coffee hued tail of hair hung over one shoulder twined in an intricate braid. Eyes like smoke narrowed on him in particular and the corners of her mouth lifted into a wide, beaming grin. She waved a greeting, and he was dumbfounded when his hand rose in answer.

Confused blue eyes sought out the man who had led him here. The man smiled encouragingly and even went so far as to laugh when he noticed Peeta's fingers digging into the skin of his opposite arm. "No need for that. I assure you that we are quite real. That being said, I understand your confusion." The jovial tone pulled Peeta's attention away from the smiling girl silhouetted against the fire laden sky. "Peeta, my name is Basil Everdeen. I knew your father a long time ago. He's a good man. I didn't know your mother but my wife assures me that she is a lovely person. Judging by the letter I received from her recently, I'd have to agree with that assessment."

"Letter?" Peeta croaked out. "My mother sent you a letter?"

Basil nodded and pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. "She made mention of your accident and asked if it would be alright if you to visit us from time to time. Your grandmother once took care of my wife and daughter. She was at my wedding and there when Katniss was born. Your family has always treated me with respect. With that in mind, I couldn't refuse your mother's request." He pulled out another piece of paper and unfolded it. He smiled at the contents and turned it to allow Peeta to get a glimpse of what was inside. His drawing stared back at him, the mirror image of the girl standing in the sun a short distance away. He gulped. Seeing his expression, Basil laid a comforting arm on the boy's shoulder. "It's a very good likeness. It surprised me when I opened the envelope and saw this staring back at me. You have an unusual talent."

Peeta found his voice and mumbled, "I found a picture of her a long time ago. I've drawn her ever since. I don't understand, sir. How did my mother know where to find you? Why did you bring me here?"

Basil shrugged uncomfortably, "Your mother didn't know about us. She gave Haymitch Abernathy the letter and pictures and asked for them to be sent to me. I won't lie to you, son. I didn't agree to this visit initially. My wife convinced me that this was the right thing to do. She has fond memories of your grandmother and of you. I didn't know until today that you played with my daughter as a child. Katniss has a picture from that time. She's quite fond of it considering the thing is falling apart."

Peeta felt his breath seize in his chest. She had a picture too. Absently, he pinched the soft skin of his inner arm once more. The twinge of pain made him gasp. Not asleep then. Was this real? Was he dreaming while wide awake this time? He bit the inside of his cheek and almost howled as the flesh cracked open and sent a salty rush of fluid flooding into his mouth. Still no change. He felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't do this again. "Can I talk to her?" He asked faintly. Basil Everdeen's face softened and he agreed readily. Peeta took a few steps toward her but stopped as another question floated up. "Does she know about me? About what happened?"

Basil nodded, his eyes searching the boy's face. "She was quite concerned. She's spent the last few days out in the woods taking down as many of the nests as she could find. It was a pretty big project but my girl's determined when she sets her mind to something. She's also very protective of people that she cares about. Take this as a warning. She may smother you for your first couple of visits. You'll get used to it eventually."

Peeta felt his face break into a wide grin as he turned to stare at the girl waiting impatiently for her father to finish his talk. She rocked backward and forth on the balls of her feet, fingers twisting together only to let go so that she could fidget with her braid or the hem of her shirt. He took a few hesitant steps toward her again and then paused as his eyes sought her father once more. "My coming out here won't put your family in any danger, will it? I don't want any of you to get hurt on the count of me."

Basil laughed heartily. "No, son. You won't cause any problems. Everybody looking for me was picked up a long time ago by Paylor's security squad. That's all over and done. The young man who found you after you were stung has decided to join up. He'll be leaving the district soon for his training." Peeta's relieved face brought forth another bark of laughter. "We're safe here, Peeta. You can come as often as you like."

That was all the reassurance he needed. Spinning on his heel, he headed for the girl at a fast walk. She returned his smile and flung herself at him as soon as he got close enough. "Took you long enough to get here," she teased lightly. "I can't believe you kept me waiting this long."

"Sorry," he mumbled as his arms tightened in reflex. "I promise I'll never do that again."

Katniss loosened her hold and gave him a severe look that almost had him laughing. "See that you don't. Makes a girl feel like she isn't wanted."

"Oh I want you," he blurted out then felt his face explode with color as the words echoed uncomfortably in his mind. "I mean….I…That is…" He groaned audibly. "Damn it! I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Katniss laughed gaily and flung her arms around his neck once more. "Never mind that. This is no time to be silly. We've got a lot of catching up to do. Come inside. We've got dinner all ready and I want to know everything that you've been up to since I've been away. Don't leave anything out."

Peeta eyed her in amazement as the whirlwind of questions continued unabated. His heart stuttered joyfully as the sound of her voice rolled blessedly over him. Even after all that had happened, somehow he managed to end up right back where he belonged. With her. He caught her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked side by side toward the flower strewn porch. She blinked at their joined hands and then gave him a secretive smile as her fingers tightened ever so slightly in return. "I'm really glad you're here," she whispered softly.

"I'm glad too," he echoed just as quietly. "There's no place in the world that I'd rather be."


	14. Chapter 14

Dedicated to Chelzie who requested one more chapter….

Maura Mellark smiled to herself as she watched her youngest dart about the kitchen. He was a bundle of nerves and it showed in his jerky movements and in the way he kept glancing at the clock. Her suspicions confirmed, she cleared her throat and almost laughed as he started at the sound. Yes, his nerves had definitely gotten the better of him.

"I've got the order ready," she told him in a soothing voice. "Just finish what you're doing and then you are free to go."

He smiled gratefully and yanked the apron over his head with such force that the strap broke and waved likes a flag as he tossed it on the counter. She didn't scold him for such a display. Quite the opposite in fact. She laughed quietly as he hurried toward the door. He stopped long enough to catch her up in a fierce hug and then whispered in her ear," Thank you, Mom."

Maura returned the embrace with equal intensity. These were still new enough that it took her by surprise when they happened. It never failed to bring tears to her eyes that she could finally love her son and be loved by him in turn. It was a heady feeling and she reveled in it. "You're welcome, Peeta. Good luck today. You won't need it but saying it any way can't do any harm."

He grinned down at her. "I'll take whatever I can get." He stepped out of the embrace, absently scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Listen," he said hesitantly. "I just want to thank you for what you did. This wouldn't be…"

She cut him off with a flustered wave of her hand. "Never mind that. You'd better get going. You don't want to keep her waiting."

It was Peeta's turn to laugh. "No, I definitely don't want to do that." He turned to go but paused in the doorway once more. "Love you, Mom."

Maura covered her mouth with a shaking hand and made no move to stop the tears that welled up and flowed down her cheeks. "I love you, precious boy. Now go on." She watched him leave with her heart pounding madly in her throat. She used the corner of her apron to surreptitiously dry her eyes and then made her way into the bakery. It wouldn't do to keep the customers waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The woods were a wild and beautiful montage of color. The leaves varied in hue and brightness. Here was a warm, vibrant yellow; there an orange that had been pulled directly from the late afternoon sun. He let his eyes take it in as his feet moved by rote over the rutted pathway winding toward the lake. The closer he got to his destination, the larger the butterflies in his belly grew.

He passed the tangle of willows and couldn't help but grin at the memory of sitting on that log with her hardly believing that what was happening could ever be real. Once he had woken up from the tracker jacker induced coma, he had discovered that those moments were only in his mind. That didn't make them any less real or precious to him. He had fallen in love with her before he ever laid eyes on her. That was real. He had gone through hell to keep her with him. That was real. He didn't know sometimes where the dream stopped and reality began. They bled together, mixing and mingling until all that remained was a love that transcended any attempts to snuff it out. He and Katniss were meant to be. She was his and he was hers. That was as real. It was everything. And today, he was going to ask her the question that he had worked toward since he was five years old.

The meadow opened up before him and he paused within the tree line to take it all in. The house fit its surroundings like a glove. Wood and stone made up the skin and bones of the house but it was the family living there that gave it its heart. The Everdeens were a tight-knit group that had welcomed him with open arms. Having grown up in a house that more often than not rang with heavy silence, the Everdeens filled their home with a shared love and respect that seemed to seep into the very walls and floors. It had welcomed him, enfolded him, and made him one of their own.

Peeta saw the imposing form of Basil Everdeen step through the front door and lift a hand to shade his eyes. The man peered across the expanse of grass that separated them, hand reaching unconsciously for the bow that rested innocuously by the door. He paused and then leaned forward to get a closer look. Peeta chuckled as Basil snorted out a laugh and waved. He lifted a hand in answer and then made his way slowly across the clearing.

"You're late," Basil called. "She's been looking for you since the lunch bell. I told her that you probably got held up at the bakery. She's been edgy as Prim's cat for the last hour."

Peeta winced but made no move toward the house. He nervously clutched the tightly wrapped bundle of bread and rolls, fidgeting with the knotted string that held the paper closed. Basil cocked his head inquiringly as he watched the usually even-tempered boy shift from foot to foot. "Mr. Everdeen," he stuttered. "I was wondering if I could have a minute of your time." His fingers tightened on the bundle and then twisted, no doubt crushing the bread inside. He didn't seem to notice as he peered hopefully at the confused man before him. Basil nodded and gestured toward a rustic bench nestled beneath a lone oak that shaded the far side of the house. Once they were seated, Basil took the bread and set it in his lap to avoid further damage.

"What can I do for you, Peeta?" Basil asked quietly. "Everything okay, son?"

Peeta nodded jerkily and swallowed a few times before continuing, "I…uh…that is…I wanted to talk to you about Katniss. You know…that is…we've been together for a long time now. You know that I would do anything to make her happy." He wet his lips and couldn't look away from the man's bemused expression as he struggled with the words. He couldn't blame Basil for looking at him so oddly. Peeta Mellark never had a hard time making himself understood. His golden tongue was renown throughout the district. And now here he was, clearly floundering, unable to get the words he had so desperately rehearsed just that morning to come forth.

Basil lifted an eyebrow and waited patiently as Peeta floundered. He longed to laugh at the boy's obvious discomfort but didn't. "Peeta," he said gently. "Just say whatever you came to say. I think we're past the speech making stage, don't you?"

The boy heaved a sigh and closed his eyes as he gathered his thoughts and the tattered remains of his composure. This was so much harder than he ever thought it would be. "Sir, I would like to ask your permission, that is I'm going to ask Katniss and I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first. I mean…what I'm trying to say is that I…she…damn it!" Peeta exploded. He leapt to his feet and began pacing back and forth in front of the bench. Both hands found their way into his hair leaving it a riotous mass of curls. He seemed to gather himself, jaw tightening. "I want to marry Katniss. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy. It's the only thing I've ever wanted."

Basil made no attempt to stifle the smile that broke across his face. He looked at the boy who stared back at him in earnest appeal. "Well, Peeta, I can't say I'm surprised. I've seen this coming for a while now." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You've been good for her and to her. I couldn't ask for better. You don't even have to ask, Peeta. It goes without saying."

The look of relief on the boy's face was priceless. He couldn't contain the grin that split his face into. "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much. I can't even tell you….that is I'll do my best to make sure that she…"

Basil cut him off, chuckling quietly to himself. "I know you will. Like I said, it goes without saying. I'm not worried about my girl, Peeta. She can take care of herself. You're both smart and level-headed. I think you'll do just fine." Basil leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Her mother and I didn't have much when we started out. We loved each other and thought that was all that mattered. It didn't take long to show us how wrong we were. Coming out here was an eye opener in more ways than one." He smiled at Peeta's rapt expression. "The first year is the hardest. That's when you find out if you're cut out for the long haul or not. It's not easy. It's damned hard is what it is."

Peeta nodded somberly. "I know it's going to be hard. I know I've got a lot to learn. It won't be easy but that's what makes it worth it. I love her. That's real."

Basil patted his knee with a rough hand. "I know it is. I've seen it. Just make sure that you hang onto that when the hard times come around. That's what will bring you through." He gestured toward the house and smiled slightly at the nervous look on the boy's face. "Go on and ask her. You've come this far. Might as well see it through."

Peeta nodded gratefully and climbed to his feet. He managed a few tottering steps before he turned once more. "I'll die loving her, Mr. Everdeen. It's all I want. All I've ever wanted. I just wanted to tell you that."

Basil Everdeen blinked rapidly to clear his suddenly blurry eyes. "I know you will, son. I wouldn't let her go for anything less."

Peeta smiled and gave a short acknowledging nod. "Guess I'd better not keep her waiting, huh? She won't be happy with me if I do." He gave a funny little nod and then took off toward the house at a steady jog.

Basil watched him go with burning eyes and a lump pulling his throat tight. "I think she'll be happy with you. No, I know she will." The man remarked quietly to himself. He wiped his eyes on the coarse sleeve of his shirt then ambled toward the far side of the house. He had a pigeon to send and after that, a toasting to plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

She was waiting on the back porch when he finally made it to the house. Hyacinth Everdeen waved him through while sternly telling Prim to stay put when she moved to follow him. Katniss turned her head at the sound of his heavy tread on the loose boards of the porch. She smiled slightly at the nervous expression he wore. "You're starting to make it a habit of making me wait, Peeta. Thought you weren't going to do that again." Her teasing smile took the sting out of the words.

He smiled back and replied in kind. "Tell that to your father. I suppose that I could have walked by him without saying a word but I don't think he'd appreciate it. Do you?"

Katniss laughed softly as she climbed to her feet, "No, I don't think he would. You have nothing to worry about. He likes you. I'm the one who would never hear the end of it." Peeta's disbelieving snort broadened her grin as she came to a stop before him. "You don't have to agree with me but it's the truth. He'd adopt you if he could."

"I think you might be exaggerating just a bit," he remarked as one hand slipped around her waist to draw her closer. "I think you're trying to make me feel guilty when I haven't done anything wrong." He smiled down at her as she sidled closer and coiled her hands around his neck. "Hi there," he whispered as he lowered his head and gave her the tiniest of kisses.

Katniss grinned and rose on tiptoe to reciprocate in kind. "Hi yourself," she muttered. "I'm glad that you made it. I was beginning to worry. You said you'd be here by noon at the latest. Did something happen?"

Peeta tilted his head to deepen the chaste kiss into a more meaningful one. These little moments of solitude didn't happen often. When they did, he took full advantage. Their mouths moved together as if choreographed, one following the other perfectly. He felt her smile and couldn't stop himself from pulling back to see it for himself. Even though she gave them freely, he took notice of each and every one. He committed them to memory, hoarding the images like a precious treasure. To him that's exactly what they were. He knew what it was like not seeing them every day. That wasn't a place he wanted to go back to.

"Nothing happened. I just got held up at the bakery." He twined their fingers together and led her to the porch railing. Leaning against it, he maneuvered her until she faced out with her back pressed firmly against his front. The balustrade supported their weight and provided a convenient seat for him to lean against. Once she was in place, he tightened his arms about her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder. "Mom finally took pity on me and cut me loose."

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that engulfed her and the steady thump-thud beneath her ear when she tucked her head into the place where his neck and shoulder met. "I'm glad she did. I really wanted to see you today. I owe her one."

"Why is today different from any other day?" He asked idly. "

She shrugged and tilted her head back to catch his eye. "No reason. I just wanted to see you."

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, he gathered his courage and replied, "I wanted to see you too. I wanted to…that is I wanted to tell you something….something good. At least I think it's good and I hope you do too."

His fumbling was readily apparent. She straightened and turned to look at him warily. "Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"God, no." He blurted out. "I didn't mean to sound like…that is I wanted to…it's nothing to worry about. I just wanted to say that…" He stopped as the words seemed to queue up in his throat in a tangled knot. His thudding heart and jangling nerves did nothing to soothe him. As the seconds ran one into the other and her puzzled expression shifted to curiosity and then concern, Peeta didn't know what to do. For the second time today, he floundered helplessly. " I just wanted to say…to tell you that I…I want us too…" His reddened cheeks went well with annoyed darkness of his eyes. Frustrated beyond words, he scrubbed a hand anxiously through his hair and tried one last time to get the words out. "Katniss, will you…that is I want to say that I…you mean more to me than…"

"Marry me, Peeta." The words rolled out of her like a tidal wave. They filled up the awkward silence until it overflowed. She blushed furiously but made no attempt to neither pull away nor take back her unorthodox request. If anything, she appeared almost glacially calm.

He, however, was anything but. His eyes widened to saucer like proportions and his mouth worked silently. Finally a choked syllable escaped him, "What?" He stared at her in wide-eyed wonder, certainly not believing what his own ears had clearly heard. "Katniss, what did you say?"

It was surprising at how sure of herself she seemed to be. Her eyes never wavered. "I asked you to marry me," she stated serenely. "I'll say it again if you want."

Peeta shook his head in disbelief. "I think you stole my line," he laughed shakily. "I was going to ask you but you beat me to it." He peered at her hopefully. "Did you mean it? Do you want to?"

She rolled her eyes but answered in a matter-of –fact tone. "Every word. And yes I do." She laughed suddenly. "You still have to ask me even though technically I've already said I would. It's the principle of the thing."

With that, the nerves faded as soon as they appeared. He felt himself steady as he took in her expectant expression. So beautiful and brave and his. Always his. This time, the words came easily. "Katniss, marry me. Let me love you like I've always wanted to."

The smile that bloomed on her face was one he would remember always. It would be replicated faithfully in the months and years to come. "Okay," she answered, her eyes never leaving his.

"Okay," he echoed and let out a shaky laugh of his own.

The kiss that followed pushed back the world.

It ends…happily ever after.


End file.
